Not The Hospital's Policy
by BlueRegina06
Summary: Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki gets side tracked by a gorgeous blue haired patient, who is unable to hide how much he wants to shag him. Will Ichigo go against the hospital's policy and indulge to the sirens call or stay professional, much like he should? - AU, yaoi, swearing. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Utterly random and weird moment of the week; I was studying for one of my courses and then... Poof! This pops up. I don't know what the heck I'mma do with this baby over here, but since I wrote it, why not share it? **

**Uuuh... Enjoy? I must warn you, it may be bizarre and awkward - much like my muse. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. **

**XXXX**

"Doctor Ichigo Kurosaki, in the ER please."

Ichigo raised his head from the surgery book he had been reading and frowned. _What the hell was up again? He had been in the Emergency Room for at least three hours straight, he wanted a break, damn __it! _It was eight o' clock in the morning too, but no biggie on that one; he had been on-call for several hours already. _From nine in the evening, the previous day? Probably._

_You think that was torture?_ Well, Ichigo knew that since the moment he applied to med school and back then, he was actually looking forward to it. He was eighteen, young, full of energy, ready to suck in the knowledge of the world. Thankfully, his enthusiasm hadn't subsided as the years passed, no matter the hardships. Besides, for a hard-worker like himself, nothing could be more satisfactory than watching the seeds of his effort bloom.

Ever since he was a little kid Ichigo wanted to become a doctor, a surgeon to be more specific. Of course, the moment he graduated from med school, he threw himself into it, but because he didn't want to be restricted in only one area, he chose general surgery.

He was still fighting with it. You see, to become a licensed surgeon, the minimum amount of years one must spend studying was thirteen. Ichigo Kurosaki was still twenty eight.

Thankfully, he had a job. A well paying job at the General Hospital of his city and he couldn't be happier; trotting around the hallways of the hospital, dealing with all kinds of people and at the same time, studying for his surgery courses. Yup, he absolutely loved his life. However, sometimes it pissed him off, especially when he had the whole night shift, as well as a part of the morning shift, since his co-worker and first cousin, Kaien Shiba, decided it was a good idea to call in sick.

_Figures._

Ichigo stood up from his chair, the book still in hand while pushed through the doors of the lounge room. He headed straight to the lockers to dispose the large surgery guide in his small backpack, anxious to get back to it later. _Ah, he loved surgery, yeah, you guessed it_. As he made his way out of the locker room, he caught a glimpse of his mug on a random mirror surface and cringed at the black circles around his eyes, as well as the disheveled mess he called hair. Long fingers pushed through the untamable, orange tresses - _yeah, orange. How weird was that?_ \- then Ichigo fixed his shirt and straightened his white coat. If he was going to see a patient, he had to be at least presentable.

Some passing nurses greeted him on the way to the emergency room and Ichigo smiled sweetly at them, watching their faces go red. _Shit, he could even hear their hearts skidding in their chests._

Women were so predictable; just a few smiles, a little bit of attention and almost all of them were rolling naked at his feet. Well, it didn't hurt that he was six feet tall, lithe and sleek but nonetheless fit, with orange hair and a sexy smile; aka, handsome. Ladies liked his brown eyes too, something Ichigo couldn't quite understand but it didn't matter to him. He himself had the weakest of all spots on blue eyes. Damn, Ichigo could literally stare for hours in a pair of blue eyes, whether the owner was a man or a woman.

He liked both male and female as lovers. The gender wasn't an issue as long as they could put up with his unlimited sex drive, his craving to dominate and sometimes be dominated. For Ichigo, sex was important but not so much as to be desperate about it, even though he had the name of being quite finicky with his partners. He might looked like a shameless flirt and, yeah, he sometimes was, however deep inside of him, he needed some romance too.

_Ah. Well. Romance was really hard to find in our days. Everybody is mainly focused on sex, not emotions._

"Good morning, Doctor Kurosaki," a small, timid voice snapped him out of his musings. Ichigo craned his head to the right and his eyes fell on the red haired young nurse Inoue-something - _he didn't remember the rest, he never did_. This girl, however, had the hugest crush on Ichigo since day one and the funniest part about that was that she thought she was hiding it well. Even for someone like Ichigo who was slow to realize shit like that it was pretty obvious. Truth to be told though, Inoue was a sweet girl, ditzy and a little clumsy but she had a big a big heart. It had to be big, you know, to assist those humongous jiggly bells hanging and bouncing off her chest.

_I'm just sayin'._

"What's the matter, Inoue?", Ichigo asked the woman, not bothering with her over-eagerness. If she was a man, she'd probably be sporting a stiffy in her pants, so happy she was to see him.

Her pretty face fell slightly at his curt tone and she pursed her lips together. "We have an uncooperative patient, sir. He claims that he won't allow any woman to examine him."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and snorted, already walking inside the ER, barely noticing Inoue following him. To be honest, he had had his fair share of stubborn patients but he had never stumbled across someone who wouldn't let the nurses or the female doctors touch him. It made Ichigo wonder: was the man a misogynist or just a plain asshole?

"Inoue," he grunted, abruptly turning around and startling the nurse, "What's the case here?"

"U-Uh, yes!", the red haired woman chirped and opened the history folder, "Name; Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Age: twenty seven..."

"Inoue," Ichigo sighed in evident exasperation, "I'm asking what's the guy's problem."

The redhead blushed and flailed around for a few, long seconds, looking extremely flustered and embarrassed. "Ah, yes, yes, I'm so sorry... He says he has abdominal pain, on the right side, around the pelvic area."

"Appendicitis?", the oranget came up with the answer almost immediately. Inoue shrugged.

"Most likely."

"Did you check the blood test results from the lab already?"

Inoue cringed and averted her gaze, embarrassed. "He...", she swallowed, "He didn't let us... Take a blood sample."

"Blood pressure?"

"He didn't let us touch him, sir. Dr. Shihoin only managed to take medical history and she almost had to fight for it."

Brown eyes rolled once again in indignation and Ichigo facepalmed dramatically. _Okay, that guy had serious issues._

"Alright," he turned to the young nurse once again, "Bring everything in, I'll do it myself."

"Yes, of course!", the woman chirped and skidded away to grant his wish. Ichigo didn't bother staring at her back like she would have hoped to, he had a biggest issue to take care of. He cleared his throat and sucked in a deep, calming breath, gathering his brains in place before entering the room with a professional smile.

Ichigo had hard time not widening his eyes at the sight that greeted him. On the patients' bed sat the most alluring, handsome, outstanding - _yeah you named it - _man Ichigo had ever set his eyes on. First of all, the man was tall, taller than normal since his legs were miles long and crossed nonchalantly at the ankles. Secondly, he was clearly well-defined, even though he was wearing a long-sleeved, navy blouse and a pair of stone-washed jeans. And then... _Dear God._

_The man had blue hair._

_Blue, as in the color of the sky._

The blue haired man wasn't even looking at him, yet Ichigo was already flooded by willies and butterflies. _Jesus Christ, the man was fucking gorgeous!_ Leaving that God-tempting body, Ichigo's brown eyes landed on the other's face. _Gulp and blimey there, yeah_. Even though the man was frowning like he hated the whole world, his face was magazine worthy; edgy, sharp, manly, godly... _Dear_ _lord have mercy._

_Insert crazed panting, drooling too._

After a while of shameless staring, Ichigo shook his head to clear it from the naughty thoughts and he cleared his throat once again. The sound attracted the blue haired man's attention and ocean blue eyes locked with chocolate brown.

_Insert loud thud for Ichigo's inner demon that had just dropped dead._

_What the fuck. Seriously, what the fucking fuck._

"Good morning," Ichigo greeted with a pleasant smile, shocked when his voice didn't shake or break, "I am doctor Ichigo Kurosaki. What seems to be the problem here?"

Wide blue eyes stared at him for a great amount of time with what could be described as awe, the blue haired man's full lips parting ever so slightly, before he bolted up from his seat and took three confident steps closer to Ichigo. _Holy shit._ The orange haired man had to twist his neck in an awkward position to be able to look into the other's eyes. The blunet was fucking tall; like 6'4, maybe more.

_Shit. Ichigo loved tall men._

Suddenly, there was something touching his hand and that snapped the oranget out of his musings. He glanced down and to his utter surprise, the blue haired devil had grasped the appendage in his, instantly bringing up to his lips and kissing the top, eye contact never breaking. Ichigo swallowed thickly. Not that he didn't like the treatment, mind you, but it was too sudden... And-and confusing... And the man's hand was rough and warm and calloused and... And large and sexy...

_They had unleashed the monster._

"I'd always heard stories about angels patrollin' around hospitals but I had never thought I'd stumble on one of them."

Ichigo burnt a lust-hole on the man's lips. He had to, after the man electrocuted him with that sinful voice of his; deep and husky, with a delicious throaty timbre, gruff and booming enough to make one kneel.

_Fuck angels and shit, we're talking about the impersonation of devil here._

But then, slowly, the blue haired man's words sunk into Ichigo's brain and set his heart into a stuttering frenzy in his chest. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, that was completely unprofessional, utterly against the rules of the hospital. _Ichigo shook his head and cleared his throat again. _He shouldn't do this. No, fuck that, he _mustn't_ do this. _He liked his job more than enough to jinx it for the sake of the ultimately gorgeous, wet-dream-on-legs man standing in front of him and staring with those bone-melting blue eyes.

"I kindly accept the complement," Ichigo said instead with a smile, gingerly withdrawing his hand from the other man's grip, "Now, would you be ever so kind to tell me what brings you in our hospital?"

The blue eyes were still wide and scanning. "Wow," breathed the man, "No one has ever rejected me so smoothly. Gotta appreciate a man with tact."

Ichigo chuckled nervously, a little irritated all of a sudden - or so he tried to convince himself. Yeah, he liked the attention, he liked it a lot, but he was tired and cranky and dealing with an uncooperative patient who was shamelessly flirting with him while the orange head tried to do his job.

"Sir-", he started to say but the blunet cut him off.

"Grimmjow," the taller man corrected, "Call me Grimmjow."

"Alright, _Grimmjow_," the oranget sighed in exasperation, watching in fascination those blue eyes dilate significantly, "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm in pain."

_Clearly_, Ichigo wanted to snap but he didn't. Instead he smiled, fleetingly noticing Inoue bringing the necessary equipment in a tray.

"Where?"

Grimmjow broke the eye contact and looked down at his abdomen - _his flat, defined abdomen_ \- pointing low on the right side. "Here."

Ichigo studied the man's belly and nodded to himself, all the way into doctor mode. "Alright," he mumbled in consideration, motioning towards the patient bed, "Please lie down, I have to take a blood sample, your temperature and blood pressure as well."

"You could take my virginity as well, but unfortunately, I'm not a virgin anymore," the man drawled with a lazy smirk as he settled on the bed, "Damn, I wish I could become one once again, just for yer sake, my angel."

The orange haired man quirked one incredulous orange eyebrow and ignored the seductive/sweet statement, trying to hide the fact that it went straight to his man down low. Instead, he turned to Inoue, whose face was redder than a tomato. "Inoue," he said sternly, "Bring them here."

"U-Uh, yes!", stuttered the girl and skidded closer to him with the equipment. At that moment, Ichigo noticed the angelic face in front of him change to a fearsome expression as Grimmjow glared at the poor nurse.

"What's the matter?", Ichigo questioned, somehow intrigued as to why the man was so hostile towards women, "Did Inoue do anything to displease you?"

Blue eyes briefly glanced and locked with his before Grimmjow went back to glaring at a scared Inoue. "No," he muttered, "I just don't like being touched by women."

That didn't tell Ichigo a lot, not to mention that his curiosity had reached the blinking red levels, however, the orange haired man didn't say anything. Instead, he nodded in affirmation to his patient and briefly glanced at the redhead by his side. "Please step outside," he said with a smile, "I'll call you when I need you."

Inoue looked like she wanted to say something but the very last moment she clamped her mouth shut and nodded, walking away swiftly. Ichigo pondered on her strange reaction, not more than three seconds, before he went back, smiling at his patient.

"I'd like you to relax and take a few deep breaths," he instructed while taking the blood pressure cuff in his hands along with the stethoscope, "I have to measure you blood pressure."

"Aye."

Doing the nurse's job was a pain however Ichigo couldn't bring himself to totally hate it. It reminded him of the days when he was just a mere student and all these things seemed so new and exciting to him. Small things like measuring the patient's BP were like a whole new world. _Ah, good times._

"One hundred fifty over ninety," he muttered, deflating the cuff and removing it from the patient's thick bicep. _That was a little high. Was the blunet stressed or simply irritated by the pain?_

"Is that your normal blood pressure?", Ichigo asked, glancing back into those blue eyes which never seemed to stop looking at him. Grimmjow simply shrugged.

"Dunno."

_Of course he doesn't, nobody ever doe_s, Ichigo mused sarcastically, nodding at the man. Without many more words, Ichigo took the man's blood and temperature, then got rid of his gloves before he disinfected himself and wore another pair.

"So, Grimmjow," he began again with a pleasant smile, trying to deceive his patient for the uncomfortable situation that was going to follow, "I need you to lift your shirt up towards your chest."

"I can take all of my clothes off if you want me to," the blunet retorted with a cheeky grin, his hands sliding over his torso, gathering the blouse around his sculptured, broad, mouthwatering chest. There was a huge scar in the middle of that masterpiece too, probably an old one that didn't heal properly. Ichigo pretended he wasn't tempted to stare, forcing down a very bright sex-flush which was climbing up his neck.

_Wow. Seriously wow._

The man spent some time at the gym, that was for sure. An hour or two, maybe three. Four, just to be point in. And those wash-board abs... _Christ, could Grimmjow get any sexier? _And to think that Ichigo had to touch that Godly body right now; it would be extremely difficult to not just start molesting the man. _Gorgeous_. Absolutely flawless, and for a man who cherished beauty when he found it, Ichigo was into his comfort zone, in his nirvana and hell at the same time.

"That won't be necessary for now," Ichigo said kindly, very doctory-like, before he lightly touched his patient at the diaphragm level, "Just tell me when it hurts."

"Fair enough."

It didn't take too long for Ichigo to find the source of the pain and it was right on the area for appendicitis. The place was tough and stiff, which was entirely too suspicious as well. Since Grimmjow was a man, he didn't have to go to the gynecologist first for ovarian check; all the oranget needed to do now was just a rectal test and an ultrasonography to make sure.

"So, Grimmjow," he said, capturing the man's blazing eyes once again, "It is very likely that you have appendicitis, therefore you'll need surgery."

Blue eyebrows marred together in a frown. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Ichigo nodded, "How long has it been aching?"

Grimmjow pursed his lips together, obviously thinking about it, before he sighed. "It started yesterday, around seven pm. It drove me crazy at night, so I came here to have it checked." Blue eyes were looking kind of worried now, compared to the previous sparking confidence they had not too long ago. "I never thought it could be appendicitis," added the blunet.

"It could be some bowel irritation as well," Ichigo explained cooly while opening the drawer right next to the patient's bed and retrieving a small bottle of lube, "But just to make sure, I have to perform a rectal examination."

"You mean you have to stick yer fingers in my ass?", Grimmjow explained, his face suddenly brightening up with what could be described as expectation and excitement. Ichigo quirked an eyebrow in confusion; he had never come across a patient that actually looked forward to that examination.

"Technically yes," Ichigo confirmed while he opened the lid of the bottle, "It can be slightly uncomfortable but it'll tell me whether there is something wrong with your appendix."

Hungry blue eyes tracked every movement Ichigo made and Grimmjow licked his lips the moment the oranget squirted the fluid on his fingers. _Shit, that was really, really weird but it would be entirely too hot during a whole other setting._ However, Ichigo still didn't know what to feel, but what he _did_ know was that he had to stay professional, no matter how evidently Grimmjow was hitting on him.

"So, no foreplay?", the blunet husked with a smirk and Ichigo felt his body shudder a little. _Fuck, get it together man!_ Instead of tackling the blunet like he was tempted to, he chuckled and nodded towards the man's pants.

"They didn't teach me anything about foreplay in med-school," Ichigo responded with a cocky smile and then he added, "Now, undo your pants and lower them to your knees, please."

"Che," the blunet snorted and did as he was told, "Med-school is no fun."

Ichigo shook his head in amused disbelief and looked away as the blue haired patient undressed. _What?_ As much as he wanted to look, it was part of his job to give as much privacy to his patient as possible. The rustling of clothes by his side informed Ichigo that his patient was almost ready.

"Part your legs slightly," he then instructed, bracing himself at the edge of the bed, hovering above the blue haired man. He still wasn't looking at the man's pelvis even though his eyes literally itched to. Grimmjow obviously read straight through him because a shit-eating grin broke his face into two.

"You can look, you know."

"It's not part of the hospital's policy," Ichigo lamely argued, swallowing the thick lump in his throat. The blunet chuckled and shook his head, spreading his legs enough for Ichigo's hand to slid between.

"Have you ever thought about breaking this rules?", Grimmjow said after a moment of silence. Ichigo locked eyes with him, his glove-clad finger finding the man's entrance at the same time.

"If I wanted to lose my job, I would," the orange stated seriously, gingerly pressing in. When the blue haired man hissed and tensed underneath him, he instinctively touched the man's stomach. "Relax, please."

At the soothing command, the clenching muscles around him eased and Ichigo was able to push in a little further. The moment he did, Grimmjow moaned quietly, making him frown. "Does it hurt?"

"No," the blunet breathed, a sly grin on his lips, "It feels good."

Heat finally gathered on Ichigo's face and he huffed in agitation. This was too much for him and his raging libido. Yes, he hated himself for mixing his emotions with his job, as well as Grimmjow for being so obviously flirting, but after some point, it couldn't be helped, could it? Especially when he had a hot-blooded, gorgeous blue haired guy telling him that he enjoyed the rectal examination.

"I'd appreciate it more if you informed me when it hurts," Ichigo muttered, aggravated at how sullen he sounded. His tone didn't go unnoticed to the sneaky blue haired man because the man crooned.

"Aww... Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No," Ichigo lied sternly, pressing on the lateral wall of the blunet's rectum. Grimmjow grinned teasingly.

"Liar~"

"Everybody lies, especially doctors. Haven't you heard?", the oranget snapped, not really enjoying the fact that his patient had started to corner him, "It's part of the job."

"Mna-ah," the blue haired patient moaned, his back arching ever so slightly, "It's not good to lie to your patients, no?"

Ichigo was scowling by now, his short temper flaring. _He didn't like that. He didn't like it when somebody was mouthing off to him and talking back like that._ So he decided to just drop the subject before he lashed out at his patient and punch him and become entirely too unprofessional than he already was.

He pressed towards the man's navel. "Does it hurt?"

The blunet grunted, the smug expression quickly replaced by a frown and he nodded. "Ugh, yeah, it hurts like motherfucker."

"Alright," Ichigo muttered, sliding his finger outside the man's body, discarding his gloves and washing his hands immediately, "I'll arrange a surgery for you, I think you have appendicitis."

"Shit, surgery?", the blunet exclaimed, looking utterly shocked and he pulled his pants up, "But I have a meeting in the afternoon."

"You'll have to cancel it," the oranget said, his face apologetic, "Appendicitis can be very dangerous. It may have complications, such as peritonitis. And after that, things can get even more complicated."

Blue eyes widened in fear, "You mean, I can die?"

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. "Absolutely not. But, it would be preferable to prevent the spreading of the infection as soon as possible."

"Then what are we waiting for?", Grimmjow rushed, buttoning himself up, "Let's do the damn thing."

"Let's head to the ultrasonography first."

Ichigo swiftly grasped the patient's papers from the desk Inoue had conveniently placed them on and briskly opened the door. Just as expected, the red haired nurse was waiting right outside and she jumped, blushing the very moment Ichigo appeared in front of her. Ignoring the familiar reaction, the orange haired doctor opened his mouth to bark his orders.

"Arrange surgery for patient uuuh..." He glanced at the paper, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." He handed the pile of papers to the girl with a meaningful gaze, "Inform Dr. Shihoin as well, if you may."

"Yes, of course, Dr. Kurosaki," the redhead chirped happily but Ichigo was already heading to the ultrasound room, the sexy blunet tailing him.

"She has a crush on you," Grimmjow suddenly noted from behind, sounding a little... Was that jealousy? Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and smirked.

"I know that. But she has to give up, since I'm not interested."

Grimmjow smirked again saucily. "What a heartbreaker."

The orange haired man didn't answer to that, other than a small chuckle. Grimmjow didn't say anything else either, just followed him in silence. Ichigo briefly chatted with a few doctors on the way, that burning sensation at the back of his neck never wavering. It made him nervous and very conscious of the blue haired devil by his side.

His pager went off while they were doing the ultrasound and Ichigo jumped a little in astonishment. He had been so immersed in checking the other man's insides, off to his own world and the loud beeping sound brought him back abruptly. However, he wasn't the only one startled.

"The fuck," Grimmjow cursed, still laying down lazily, his shirt lifted up to his chest for the umpteen time, "Scared me shitless."

"I apologize," Ichigo muttered while staring at the screen, "It was to inform me that your surgery is ready." He took his eyes off the monitor and smiled kindly at his patient, "We'll have to go there now."

"So, like," the blunet swallowed and sat up again, "I have...?"

"Yeah," Ichigo assured the man, "But you'll be fine. I'll make sure of it."

At that, the blunet's ears perked up, his pretty blue eyes gleaming. "You mean, yer gonna operate me?"

Ichigo chuckled and switched off the machine. "As much as I'd love to, I can't, I'm not licensed yet." He stood up and helped his patient up as well. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and he suddenly looked extremely nervous, something quite surprising considering how flirty and daring he had been in the beginning.

"But you'll be there, won't ya?"

The orange haired man smiled genuinely, a swelling sensation gathering in his heart at those mesmerizing azure eyes staring at him full of hope. People say that Medicine isn't worth the pain, it's too hard and not well-paying compared to the amount of effort you have to put into but for Ichigo, a pair of hopeful eyes drilling holes into his own were just enough of a reward for his hard work.

"Yes, I will," he promised, "Of course I will."

**XXXX**

**I have a thing for doctors, especially Ichigo-doctor. It's officially diagnosed now (LoL). It is the white coat and the stethoscope, it has to be.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Queen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I honestly didn't expect that you would find my geeky randomness ****interesting. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Note: this chap ain't beta'd.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. And I'm really sad about it.**

**XXXX**

When Grimmjow came around after the operation, he was alone in a white room, needles, chest stickers and all that nasty shit stuck to his skin, irking him to no end. His senses were all itching unpleasantly too; he wanted them off, out of his body, but his muscles were too sluggish from the anesthesia to move just yet. Besides he shouldn't be touching the equipment, let alone attempt to get rid of it on his own unless he wanted to... contaminate his body more than it already was.

For a while, he simply stared at the ceiling, just breathing and listening to the beeping monitor which beeped along with his heartbeat. It sounded stable, so he should be fine, right? _Shouldn't some doctors come check on him already?_ _He just got out a surgery, damn it!_

Surgeries made him really uneasy, no doubt in that one. They were complicated and dangerous, oh so many nasty things - _bacteria, microbes, viruses... Yuck._ \- crawling in one's open insides and dirtying them, causing God knows how much more trouble. There was no such thing as sterile environment, the doctors were all just talking shit.

Grimmjow hated hospitals passionately and, unless it was a huge emergency, he wouldn't set a foot in the damn shithole. He disliked the smell, the sounds, the fake smiles on the doctor'a faces or the undeniably exaggerated expression of grief when those fuckers announced the death of a relative...

He closed his eyes shut and scowled at the ceiling. _There was no point in thinking about that now, was there?_ His father was going to die anyway, whether that was from the cancer or the infection he caught after the transplant surgery.

When his old man, Alric Jaegerjaques, died, Grimmjow lost a part of his soul. He had been seven years old only and suddenly losing everything. His mother, Janet, had died when she was giving birth to him. No one would be there in the end. No one except... His step-mother.

_Maurine._

Just like her name says, Maurine was an evil person. Dark, ominous. The common fairy tale step-mother, with the only difference that she was actually real. No, she wasn't making Grimmjow clean the whole house and live in the warehouse or some lame bullshit like that... Sometimes the blunet wished she had done that. The nasty bitch was instead molesting him, touching him in places where an old woman like her shouldn't. She made him do things a seven year old wouldn't normally do, much like oral sex and masturbation.

Maurine ruined him, tarnished him, shredded all of his innocence. She stole the happiness of his childhood, as if Grimmjow didn't already have enough problems to worry about. He bore with it until he was older, bigger and taller than her, until he was able to push her down and beat the crap out of her, then send her to jail for what she had done while he visited the juvenile prisons for a couple of years.

_You think he didn't have proof?_ _Please_, he was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques for God's sake. Even when he was a little boy, Grimmjow had always been really fond of making things with his hands, little gadgets, little somethings... So he made a small recording machine and got all the evidence he needed to send that lame excuse of a woman in jail when he was only thirteen. Ever since, he had been staying with his aunt, Retsu Unohana; his mother's sister. Retsu had to be the kindest, gentlest person in the whole world. Much like his mother.

The scars however didn't leave. They healed but they were still there. Grimmjow hated women as he was secretly afraid of them, with the very exception of his aunt. He had tried to date a few women when he was in high school, to try out his limits but he found out that he couldn't do it in the end. He couldn't sleep with them without that witch's face popping in his mind; he couldn't get it up when they touched him _there_.

_Fucking Maurine made him like this. She made him dirty. Filthy. She scarred him for life._

So, do you see now why he had caused such a commotion before? Why he didn't want any of those nurse-bitches go around touching him?

Grimmjow felt his lips tilt upwards ever so slightly, the previous disturbing thoughts slowly dissipating into nothingness and replaced by a handsome face, chocolate brown eyes, full lips and a gentle smile. For once in his life, Grimmjow had been thankful he had caused a ruckus, obliging the hospital to bring him a male doctor. Fuck that, he was ecstatic that he came to the hospital to begin with!

_Do you guys believe in love at first sight? Okay, if not love, infatuation? _Grimmjow always laughed at people who believed in romantic/sappy shit like that, calling them lame and stupid but the moment the orange haired doctor emerged in the ER with his white coat, his sexy button-up shirt, black slacks and the bone-melting smile... _Bam_. That was it for him.

Doctor Ichigo Kurosaki was the one for him. He had to be, Grimmjow just knew it. _Why? _You know, you can't really explain shit like that, can you? You just... Know. And the moment their eyes locked, Grimmjow knew. He just knew.

The orange haired doctor had been patient and careful with him, rejecting all of Grimmjow's advances smoothly, cooly and that made the blunet want him all the way more. Ichigo Kurosaki was definitely cocky, feisty too but he had everything controlled under that professional-doctory mask he had plastered on his face. _Fascinating_. All Grimmjow wanted was to tear that mask off and see the underneath, to be burnt by that secretly boiling fire he saw in those pretty brown eyes.

Oh and, _Christ_, when the orange haired angel had inserted his fingers inside of him... Grimmjow shuddered at the mere memory, a sharp pain attacking his abdomen but he didn't notice. _Damn_, although it was weird to consider it in that sort of setting, that had been incredibly hot. It made Grimmjow think how well the man would fit other, more intimate parts inside his body.

With a loud yawn, Grimmjow shifted a little on the bed, getting more comfortable before he closed his eyes again. He was tired. _Side effects from the painkillers they were giving him? Hell, he didn't know. He didn't care_. All he could think about was they ways he could make that sexy, orange haired cock-tease his.

_Because he would. And that was a promise._

**XXXX**

Ichigo was finally in his apartment, laying flat on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He should have been tired, he should have been dreaming the eighth dream already however, his traitorous mind wouldn't shut up.

_He was thinking about the blue haired patient. Yeah. You caught him._

Ever since the operation a bunch of hours ago, the orange haired man had been thinking about Grimmjow nonstop. Especially about the man's azure, penetrating eyes and all the secrets they hid. Ichigo knew that the man didn't want the nurses to touch him just because. There must be a reason behind it, a reason that would probably upset the man if he remembered.

Running his free hand over his face, Ichigo sighed deeply. _Why was he worrying so much anyway? Grimmjow was his patient and that was all there was to it. Okay, he was undeniably handsome and Ichigo had enjoyed the man's hot advances, but that didn't explained why the hell he would be worried._

_Maybe... Maybe that tinge of fear in those ocean blue eyes had set it for him. Who knew?_

"You've been sighing a lot tonight," a deep, female voice murmured sleepily in his ear. Soft, delicate fingers reached out and traced meaningless figures on his chest, causing all the hairs on his arms to rise. "Is there something wrong?"

Ichigo sighed again and shook his head. "It's nothing," he lied, "My head just won't shut up."

The mattress next to him shifted as the warm body of his bed-partner inched closer, the woman even daring to drap one of her miles long, tanned legs over his waist and cuddle him. "Hmm," she purred like a cat, "Is it about that blue haired guy I operated today? The one who didn't want women to touch him?"

The orange head let out a breathy, amused chuckle. It was unbelievable how easily Yoruichi could read through him, even when Ichigo was trying really hard to hide his troubles. "How can you do that?", he questioned, "You're a mind reader or anything?"

Feathery lips travelled up and down his neck, a small snicker escaping them. "Ichigo, my dear boy, I've changed your diapers as many times as your mother has, I've been there when you took yer first steps, or sprouted your first tooth... So don't go askin' me how I know what's going on in that orange head of yours," Yoruichi said sarcastically but nonetheless humorously, eliciting a few chuckles from the orange haired man. Ichigo didn't respond to that, he didn't have to. He knew that Yoruichi Shihoin had been something like a second mother to him, and he said "something like" because he was doing some very, very inappropriate things with her.

_Yeah, you guessed it. They had sex. Occasionally._

They weren't dating or anything, that would be entirely too weird, thinking that Yoruichi was fourth seven and... Married. Yeah, she was married to an old man called Barragan, Ichigo's uncle in a sense.

"Your husband will kill us both if he finds out," Ichigo muttered mostly to himself, deeply absorbed into his thoughts. Yoruichi sighed and unclasped her leg from his waist, her hand slowly making its way down to his crotch and cupping his flaccid manhood. The orange haired man frowned and glanced down at the purple head resting on his shoulder. _Yes, the crazy hair colors ran in the family, close friends included._

"Again?", the man questioned incredulously. Yoruichi lifted her head and smirked at him saucily, her golden eyes gleaming with amusement and lust.

"What do you mean again? We only did it twice!", she exclaimed, gingerly grasping his balls, shifting and massaging them. Ichigo snorted, welcoming the arousing heat that invaded and enveloped his body. He reached down with his hand and slapped her chubby rear, loving the way she moaned and yelped.

"Insatiable MILF," he whispered over her lips before planting a chaste kiss on them. The purple haired woman snickered and stroke his dick to fully aroused state.

"I'm not insatiable, I'm just sex-deprived," she corrected, finally straddling him, rocking her pelvis against his erection. Ichigo hissed and grasped her hips to control her movements, enjoying what she did to him to the fullest. That was always the case with Yoruichi. The woman simply knew what she had to do to make him feel good and Ichigo wasn't embarrassed to admit that he always had the best sex with her. Yoruichi was incredibly sexy, her body full of curves, her chocolate brown skin worth going to go to hell for... The noises she made whenever Ichigo dominated her were out of this world; arousing, sultry, so much that if the orange haired man wasn't used to it by now, he would come right on the spot.

The purple haired woman had also been his mentor in... pretty much everything. She guided him during the whole bunch of years he had to study to be a doctor, she encouraged him and soothed him when he was a snotty teenager in heat... Yeah, she had been his first too. First kiss, first time. Even his first time with a man had been organized by her; the sneaky woman had wanted a threesome ever since Ichigo could remember himself, thus one day, without asking him so to say, she brought a guy she knew from somewhere and got to it. Ichigo had been extremely uncomfortable in the beginning but soon, little coaxing from here and there, he melted right into their arms.

As a matter of fact, he even became friends with the guy; Shiro his name was. He was around Ichigo's age and height, with stark white hair and pale complexion. They had fun together, both in bed and out of it.

At that moment, the purple haired woman leaned on him and gave his lower lip a kittenish lick.

"Pay more attention to me," she whined huskily, "Stop thinking about that blue haired guy when you're with me."

Ichigo snaked his hand around her neck and grabbed a fistful of purple hair, yanking it back. Yoruichi groaned and kept rubbing herself on him, her full bottom lip between her teeth, worried like no tomorrow.

"Don'chu get needy with me, bitch," he hissed not the very least angry. It was just Yoruichi who liked degrading talk during sex. "Now rip that shit off and roll it on my dick."

Dark golden eyes opened slightly and focused on the rectangular plastic container Ichigo held right in front of her face. Without any words, other than a small whimper, the package was broken into pieces, the condom rolling around Ichigo's rock hard erection and within seconds, he was enveloped by tight heat. Yoruichi was grinding on him hard, her lustful eyes blazing and staring right into his, her sharp white teeth on her lower lip again.

"Mmm, that youth," she purred, a grin forming on her face, her eyes sliding closed. Ichigo grunted and grasped her hips once again as she started grinding harder.

"Aw, shit," she cussed, now moving up and down his lap, "And they dare to ask me why I prefer younger men..." She loosened up her ponytail, those long, beautiful purple hair falling off her shoulder and down to her waiste like a dark waterfall. "Ah, yeah," she muttered, "Fill me up, Ichi-Bo... Fill me up for good..." Ichigo gritted his teeth and let his composure slip, his hips to begin ramming in that hot body around him, letting Yoruichi and her sexy bed noises to guide him.

"That's it, Ichi-Bo," she moaned, synchronizing her body with Ichigo's plunging thrusts, "Make me forget about that old-hag I've sacrificed my whole life for."

Everybody Ichigo knew had a fucked up past and Yoruichi wasn't an exception. Being the only daughter of the gracious Shihoin family, the purple haired woman didn't have much saying on her life or future, her opinion counting as nothing compared to what her parents had to say. They had forced her to become a doctor when all she wanted was to teach people martial arts, but the cherry on top of the cake was when those assholes forced her to marry an old-hag, as the woman herself called him. Barragan was extremely rich and successful and of course that had been the top reason why Yoruichi was now married to him.

_It had been around twenty years ever since._

It wasn't that Yoruichi wasn't strong enough to fight back; she fought nail and teeth but the pressure she received from the heads of the family wasn't helping her at all. She finally cracked and accepted her fate, however, she never settled down. As far as Ichigo knew, the purple haired wildcat was sleeping around a lot, had plenty of extra-marital relationships, lovers, boyfriends... Everything. Ichigo couldn't blame her really; if these were the only bits of freedom she could get, then she'd better keep a strong grasp on it. He was with her 100% percent.

She was always by his side when he needed her, whether that was as a mentor, a friend or a lover. So, all he had to do was be there for her too.

Yoruichi passed out cold the moment she came, leaving Ichigo smirking at her sleeping and purring form. That woman was like a cat; feisty, finicky, snobbish and selfish, however she was all into cuddling and petting at the same time.

Sooner or later, Ichigo's tired body caught up and overpowered his stubborn mind and the orange haired man managed to catch a few zees. In fact, he slept so deeply he didn't even hear Yoruichi when she left his apartment, but that was only natural since the woman was also quite as a cat, amongst other things.

Ichigo slept peacefully from 6pm to 7am and when he woke up, he was still a tad tired but refreshed nonetheless. He followed his routine; ran his 2 miles around his neighborhood, showered, ate breakfast and then dressed up rpfor work. He had the morning shift on Thursdays, which was really convenient but included a lot of work too because all of the patients came in the morning.

_He was excited. Besides, he had to check up on his special patient; Grimmjow._

It was very probable that the man would have woken up by now and Ichigo had asked the only make nurse in the hospital, Yamada Hanatarou, to cater to the blue haired man's needs.

_Let's hope that Grimmjow didn't drive poor Hanatarou insane_, Ichigo mused as the automatic doors of the hospital opened wide, allowing him to enter. They were already busy, nurses and doctors coming and going, nodding in acknowledgement and Ichigo nodded back as he headed for the lockers.

"Doctor Kurosaki!", a female voice called suddenly, making the oranget jump around in astonishment. It was Inoue, running towards him looking flustered and frazzled like always, but then Ichigo's eyes fell on a huge bouquet of red roses she held in her hands.

_Oh shit, _the orange haired man thought in terror_, Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..._

"Inoue, don't run in the hallways," he scolded the young nurse, watching her stutter and slow down her pace.

"I-I'm really sorry, Dr. Kurosaki," she apologized, her face redder than the freaking roses, "But I-I..."

"It's okay," Ichigo smiled forcefully, trying to hide how much he was panicking inside. _What the hell was up with the roses? Was she going to confess or something? Right now? And in front of all these people?_ "Now, tell me, what do you need me for?"

Inoue looked very unsettled and she glanced around carefully before her brown eyes focused on Ichigo again. "This," she started and pushed the beautiful bouquet against Ichigo's chest, "Arrived for you first thing in the morning." _Did she sound petulant? Oh God, that was hilarious_. "And because you weren't there, I received it."

Ichigo, albeit amused with the sullen pout on Inoue's lips, stared at the flowers with wide eyes. _What the heck? Who sent him flowers like that? And they looked expensive too. _Shaking his head, the oranget took a hold of the bouquet and smiled at the nurse.

"Thank you very much," he said, "I appreciate it."

The redhead blushed some more and averted her gaze. "There is also a card," she mumbled, "If you wanna know who sent it."

_Shit, that was so fucking funny. Look at her! So pissed off that she got competition._ "Ah, yes, thank you," Ichigo repeated, "I'll take care of everything. You can go back to your work."

Inoue clipped a forced goodbye and Ichigo had hard time not busting out laughing. _Ah women..._ But then, his attention didn't stay too much on Inoue and her issues as it was attracted by the tempting card hiding between two of the roses. Curiosity getting the best of him, Ichigo took a hold of the small paper and turned it over, his eyes rolling at the back of his head but still, an amused smile was playing on his lips.

_Red, just like the fire I see in your beautiful brown eyes, my angel._

_Thank you for everything,_

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques._

Of course. Of course it was Grimmjow, how hadn't he thought about it before? The blue haired man had shown extreme interest the previous day while Ichigo examined him. _But roses? No, to be honest, Grimmjow looked like the type of guy who didn't do shit like that._

_What a pleasant surprise._

Smiling to himself, Ichigo literally skipped his way to the locker room, knowing deep inside of him that he shouldn't let this get to him because he was at work but on the other hand, he felt extremely flattered that Grimmjow had sent him flowers. _Yup, you guessed it;_ Ichigo was a helpless romantic, his weak spot being all the sappy things like little chocolates, flowers, love cards and shit. _Yeah, yeah, he was a grown man with a pair of balls but he liked to be pampered once in a while. So what? Sue him._

As soon as he made sure all of his stuff was packed in the small box and the beautiful flowers in a vase with water, decorating the lounge room - he couldn't leave them like this to die - Ichigo headed straight to the ER to begin with his scedule. However first, he had to pay a visit to a very uncooperative and daring patient.

He was right outside Grimmjow's room where he paused and watched through the see-through window the blunet arguing with a very scared Hanatarou. The orange haired man smiled to himself; for his patient to have the energy to corner the poor nurse, it only meant that he was alive and kicking.

"Good morning!", Ichigo said in a professionally cheerful manner, "How are we feeling today?"

Two pairs of eyes were suddenly focused solely on him, one of the two brightening up like the glowing ocean, the previous scowl gone from the blunet's face. "Now that I see you," the man rumbled, "My day just got better."

Ichigo's smile widened involuntarily and approached the patient's bed, aiding Grimmjow to sit up. "You look good," the orange haired man said, fumbling on the other's neck for any swollen lymph nodes, "Do you feel pain anywhere, Mr. Jaegerjaques?"

"Ouch, you wound me, my angel," Grimmjow muttered and pouted manly, "I told you to call me by my first name and there you go building up walls between us."

A small, amused chuckle escaped Ichigo throat and the man shook his head, but said nothing. He couldn't say what he wanted to say with Hanatarou in the room with them.

"Hanatarou," he called, turning to look at the short, raven haired young man who jumped at the sound of Ichigo's voice.

"U-Uh, yes!"

Ichigo gave the man an incredulous look. For some reason, Hanatarou had been scared of him since day one. "Relax," he soothed, "Tell me how Mr. Jaegerjaques is doing."

"There he goes again...", Grimmjow mumbled sullenly under his breath, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest.

_Aaww so cute!_

"U-Uh," the brunet stuttered, trying to answer Ichigo's question, "He is doing great; heart rate and blood pressure are normal, arterial oxygen saturation too, and he is responding well to the medication, sir."

"That shit ya put in my veins?", Grimmjow sneered, glaring at the poor brunet, the scowl reforming on his face, "It stings like a motherfucker!"

"It's only normal," Ichigo explained calmly, afraid that Hanatarou would faint so scared he was, "But the intravenous antibiotics are necessary to prevent the spreading of the infection. Your appendix was, unfortunately, ruptured."

"Well damn," the blunet sighed and pushed his hand into his hair before looking up to Ichigo, puppy-dog blue eyes melting the shit out of the oranget's insides.

"But it hurts," Grimmjow complained, a small suppressed smile lifting the corners of his mouth. _So he was doing it on purpose huh? _Ichigo smiled kindly at his patient.

"Don't worry," he said, "If the treatment goes well, tomorrow morning we'll shift to oral antibiotics. Those won't hurt but may cause you nausea."

"I can take nausea," Grimmjow drawled, smirking flirtatiously, "Besides, I don't have a gag reflex."

Ichigo was sure he heard something - his inner demon - growl menacingly inside his head. _Oh-ho, Grimmjow was still at it? Playing like this?_

_You're lucky we're not alone and out of the hospital, Grimmjow_, the oranget thought, _Or else you'd be showing me just how much yer gag reflex doesn't work._

"Well then," the orange haired man concluded, "It seems that everything is fine here, so I'll be on my way-"

"No," Grimmjow spoke sternly, grasping Ichigo's wrist tightly, blue eyes pleading, "Stay."

_Damn. Damn that weakness he had on blue eyes. _After some moments of stating, with a long suffering sigh, Ichigo nodded affirmatively. "Alright," he said, turning to the forgotten brunet standing at the corner of the room, "Thanks, Hanatarou, you're dismissed."

The young nurse blinked and fluttered around, blushing and everything. "Ah yes!", he chirped, "Excuse me." And with that, he nearly ran off.

"What a wuss," Grimmjow grumbled, his eyes on the other's retreating back. Ichigo chuckled, retrieving his hand from the firm grip.

"You didn't exactly went out of your way to make him feel comfortable, you know," he said sarcastically. The blunet flashed a breathtaking, sideways grin at those words, patting the mattress next to his thigh.

"Sit."

Going against his will to deny the other man's request, Ichigo took a few steps closer to the patient's bed and his ass hit the soft mattress. "What do you need me for?", he asked although it wasn't totally necessary. The look in Grimmjow's eyes, the wonder, the desire, the longing was enough for him to understand.

"Nothing much," the blunet shrugged, his eyes never leaving the oranget's face, "I just wanna look a'chu, is it too much?"

"You are very blunt," Ichigo stated, all the humor draining from his face. Although he had had sex three times the previous day, it seemed that the blue haired man was a category of his own.

_I-can-make-you-hard-on-the-spot category._

Bold fingers began tracing meaningless patterns on Ichigo's forearm, however their eye contact never broke. "Do you dislike me being blunt?"

"Your character doesn't concern me," Ichigo played innocent. Grimmjow snickered and those fingers that were on his forearm headed straight to his face, both palms cupping his cheeks.

_Holy mosses. That was intense._

"Your skin is so soft," Grimmjow muttered, his blue eyes finally breaking their spell on Ichigo, letting him breath. One of those rough hands even dared to slide into Ichigo's hair and the blunet added, "You hair too."

"Thanks," the oranget mumbled, trying to refrain from drooling like he felt prompted to while those tempting fingers massaged him behind the ears. _How did Grimmjow find out so easily?_ Ichigo's ears were extra sensitive; he could have someone pet them forever and never get tired of it.

A small smile grazed the blunet's sexy, full lips. "Didja like my flowers?"

Ichigo simply nodded, unable to find his voice, unable to keep his eyes open.

_How could the blue haired man do this?!_

"Yer so beautiful." It was a mere whisper, a soft sigh but it was said directly upon Ichigo's lips because a hot breath brushed and caressed his face, drugging his mind even more.

_He had to wake up, he had to..._

"Can I kiss you?"

"No," Ichigo breathed, lightly shaking his head, "'S not in the hospital's policy to..." He swallowed thickly. "... To kiss the patients."

"Hmm," the other purred, his lips gingerly rubbing against the oranget's, "Is that right?"

"Yeah," the doctor murmured, finally grasping the remnants of his lost composure and opening his eyes, "Are you done now?"

Ocean blue orbs, dark and shimmering with longing opened again, capturing their brown pair. "No, I ain't done," Grimmjow said firmly, "Nowhere near. If I really was done, you'd be laid on your back, naked, legs spread and over my shoulder, panting, heaving, moaning while I thrusted deep and hard, coming inside of you..." Grimmjow's voice was barely a whisper now, a rough, guttural growl. "Then, I would be done."

The perfectly clear image that had just been created in Ichigo's brain had heat gathering at the pit of the man's stomach, groin and face. _That damned, blue haired demon was playing him at the palm of his hand. Quite literally actually_. Ichigo didn't like that; nobody cornered him, nobody put him in a situation where he couldn't smart-talk his way to the top. Like, ever.

_ Nobody had ever fried his brains like that before, to the point where he forgot they were in a hospital and he had to work__._

Thank a God he soon snapped out of it.

A scowl found its way on his face and he gripped Grimmjow's wrists, yanking those sinful hands off his face. The blue haired man looked stunned for a few seconds but then a smug grin broke his face into two.

"Yer so sexy when yer mad too," the blunet drawled, then glanced at where Ichigo was gripping him and bit his lower lip. "Yeah," he then added, "I can go the other way too, me on bottom. I ain't picky."

Ichigo let out a long suffering sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're driving me crazy," he growled.

"Well, that was the plan," Grimmjow stated as a matter of factly. The orange haired man peered through his eyelashes and glared at the other man heatedly.

_That was enough teasing and smart-talking for the day._

"I'll be taking my leave," Ichigo sighed and stood up, "I'll come check on you later."

Grimmjow kept grinning as he grasped the doctor's hand again, gently kissing the top. "I'll be waiting, my angel."

This was too much. All this attention he received, he didn't know how to deal with it. Childish as it may sound, Ichigo simply pulled his hand away and stormed off to the ER. He had a lot of shit to do. A lot of shit to think about too.

_Damn that demon._

**XXXX**

Grimmjow watched the fuming oranget escape with the tail between his legs and barely suppressed the laughter bubbling up his throat. Ichigo Kurosaki was so easy to read and to rile up too.

_As long as I stay here in this shithole_, Grimmjow mentally promised, _I'll make him burn down to his cinders._

_Besides, his ass is mine._

**XXXX**

**Damn, these two are just so hngfhaaah *flails***

**And yes, I do ship Yoruichi x Ichigo, I don't see why I shouldn't. Despite her age, Yoruichi is hot as hell, cool as ice and she's also a badass noble lady who can kick some serious ass. I like her, I respect her. She's the only female character I really like from Bleach. The rest female population is just... Ugh. Embarrassing. But that's my personal opinion.**

**Anyways, hope ya liked it. **

**Queen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two ****people called me a bitch today. Hell yeah, I may be a bitch, but I'm nobody's bitch, fellas. XO Sorry, it's just me loving the haters IRL! **

**Just hopin' that you guys will like the love between the sexy two in this chap.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

_Four days later._

"What's this, Inoue?"

The red haired nurse shifted on her feet and looked away blushing. "I-It arrived in the morning, sir, and it was for you."

Ichigo stared intensely at the large, rectangular, black box with the blood-red bow adorning the front surface and a long suffering sigh escaped his lips. He didn't have to read the ominous looking card tied along with the bow to know from whom that huge chocolate box was.

_Grimmjow was going a little overboard._

But then again; it was chocolate. Chocolate was always welcome, especially in Ichigo's case because he had the most serious case of sweet tooth on earth. _How did the blunet know? _Damn, that Grimmjow seemed to know almost all about his weak spots, as if he had a special radar or something.

"Alright," he sighed again and took the expensive-looking package from Inoue's a tad reluctant hands, "I'll take care of the rest. Thanks." He slowly turned on his heel, still looking at the chocolates and shaking his head but there was a timid voice that attracted his attention.

"U-Uh, Dr. Kurosaki?"

Brown eyes glanced at the nervous nurse and Ichigo frowned. "What is it?"

"I-If you don't mind me asking...", she chuckled and shifted again, not looking directly at him, "Who is... Who is the person who sends you these-"

"I _do_ mind you asking actually," the orange haired man said seriously, "It's none of your business." _How dare she? _Yes, maybe she had a thing for him and that was fine, however she didn't have the right to stick her nose where she wasn't supposed to.

The poor nurse almost teared up at his answer and Ichigo felt slightly bad for her but then again, he hated it when random people stuck curious fingers in places they shouldn't, whether that was literally or metaphorically.

"I'm re-really sorry, sir," she stuttered, blushing even more, "I'll be taking my leave, now."

_Had he been too mean? Maybe._ Judging from how Inoue had ran away from him, he had chewed her off a little too harsh. _Oh well_, he shrugged and made his way to the locker room to change, _Let her hate me. I'd be better off that way._

Back to reality though. The chocolate in his hands wasn't the first gift he had received from the blue haired patient; after the first flowers a couple of days ago, few more flowers followed, then chocolates, a unique bottle of wine, together with Ichigo's favorite perfume. It was his expensive perfume, he only had it in the smallest bottle existing and he wore it only on special occasions, so how the fuck did Grimmjow find out?

All of these irrationally expensive and glamorous presents were always accompanied by a simple card, with a couple of sweet or sappy words and the signature of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Although Ichigo had complained to the blunet that he didn't want these presents, Grimmjow had completely ignored him. As a matter of fact, the blue haired demon had gingerly grasped his hand and kissed the top, those fatal blue eyes of his holding Ichigo's brown ones prisoners.

"Nothing will ever be enough for you, my angel."

_My angel. Not doc, not doctor, not Dr. Kurosaki like the other patients. My angel._

Ichigo stuffed his jacket in the locker, trying to convince himself that he wasn't blushing like an idiot or that his heart was thudding and stuttering in his chest. This was ridiculous and unprofessional and if someone was to find out-

_But_, he thought to himself as he focused his attention back on the chocolate box, _He is so sweet and so unbelievably romantic, it just presses all my buttons._

Yeah, it was true; Ichigo had always wanted a romantic, passionate partner. And Grimmjow was all of that, plus the sexy, bad-boy kinda physique that worked wonders. No one in their right minds would ever say that Grimmjow wasn't at the very least gorgeous and the fact that the blunet appeared to be so affectionate too, was making Ichigo's knees buckle and his insides melt.

_He's just probably trying to sleep with me or get rid of his boredom_, he muttered bitterly to himself while he pulled the fancy bow loose, _In five days he'll be dismissed and he'll forget about me._

Barely catching the card before it fell to the floor, Ichigo opened the lid and his eyes fell out of their sockets. This time, it wasn't chocolates. They were macarons. A whole load of them too; purple, pink, green, red, all colors of Ichigo's favorite sweet right after chocolate were inside that box. Still a little shocked, the oranget turned the little white card over and read its content.

_A little bird told me you like these and I thought I'd get some for you, just to make sure you think about me when you eat them._

_I think about you all the time, my angel._

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaques._

Ichigo facepalmed and groaned, a silly grin he hadn't approved stretching the edges of his lips. _This was so stupid._ He was a grown-ass man for crying out loud, yet he still blushed and got the butterflies like a teenage girl. _What the hell was Grimmjow doing to him? _Seriously, that had to be the first time in his almost thirty years of life that somebody flirted with him so passionately and persistently.

_Maybe... Maybe Grimmjow didn't only want to sleep with him? Okay, maybe that was wishful thinking too but... But it wasn't very unprobable._

Then... _A little bird?_ Who was that damned little bird that would face his wrath as soon as he saw them?

_It is interrogation day in our General Hospital, ladies and gentlemen._

Shaking his head, Ichigo picked two of the sweets, one orange and one blue and the rest he tucked them inside his locker. Since Grimmjow had been so sweet with him, he had decided to do something against the hospital's policy for once.

He wanted to give the man a small... treat.

Throwing his white coat over his shoulders, making sure that the two sweets were hiding inside his pocket, Ichigo made his way to the ER, to start his shift. Patients came and went, kids, adults and most of all elderly people, telling him their problems and stories while he pretended to listen. He had perfected that skill of multitasking the past years; he could listen to the patient's useless ranting, bark orders at the nurses, do the examination and still be on par with everything. Yoruichi had told him that it was a gift, from the beginning. The woman also knew in how good at multitasking he was in other areas but that was completely outside the hospital, so nobody, except these two, needed to know.

"You have very strange hair, mister doctor," the little girl he had been examining for the last few minutes exclaimed, her big, pink eyes shining with interest. Although Ichigo didn't particularly like kids, those big doe eyes that were staring at him full of wonder couldn't make him angry at all.

"You think so?", he smirked, tying up the little girl's hurt hand neatly. The toddler nodded.

"Yeah," she chirped and grinned, "But I like it."

The orange haired doctor laughed and ruffled the small, pink head affectionately. "Thank you, Yachiru," he said, "I like yours too."

Yachiru giggled and blushed a little. "Ne, mister doctor," she said with a serious face all over again, "Will I be okay?"

"You'll be perfectly fine," Ichigo reassured her, "Just clean the scratch with a little alcohol before you go to bed and you'll be fine."

The pink head nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!", the toddler beamed, "Thank you, mister doctor!"

Ichigo laughed again and patted the little girl on the head, then called a passing nurse to escort the young lady to her dad waiting outside - who by the way had the same crazy pink hair - because he had to check on a patient.

_The_ patient.

It was still early in the morning, so Ichigo didn't expect the man to be awake and he was somewhat thankful for that. Besides the flirting and everything, all he wanted to do was his job, aka check the vitals, read the ECG and the blood pressure, take the temperature and stuff. He couldn't really deal with the blue haired man's ministrations while doing his job.

The sliding door screeched subtly as the doctor pulled it open and Ichigo made a mental note to have someone oil it. Then, his brown eyes instinctively focused on the bed in the middle of the room and he couldn't help but chuckle at the soft snoring sounds coming from the huge male laying on top of it. Snoring was good. It meant that his patient was sleeping heavily, without any pain or trouble.

Ichigo stepped closer to the bed and grasped the small board attached to the end of it, skimming through the medication list, nodding to himself. _It is fine for now_, he mused, _But tomorrow I'm changing it again_. The stack of papers was bound to the bed and Ichigo walked around towards the headboard, another chuckle leaving his lips. Grimmjow not only was snoring, he had draped one of his thick arms over his eyes to block the sunlight from disturbing his sleep.

_So cute._

His eyes were staring at that broad, moving chest and those long elegant fingers, a little longer than he had wanted in the beginning. _Get your shit together man_, he mentally scolded, _Yer at work dammnit. Okay, Grimmjow is absolutely gorgeous, but yer not a sex-deprived whore, for God's sake._

With his signature scowl on his face again, Ichigo turned to the machine by his side and checked the pulse, then proceeded with the notes Hanatarou had left for him in the bedside table the previous night.

_Patient Grimmjow Jaegerjaques_, the paper read, _Blood pressure 130/80, heart rate 55 beats per min, peripheral blood saturation 98%_. Ichigo's eyes caught a small note at the end of the page. _The patient was nauseous and vomited three times yesterday. Taste aversion to a lot of foods._ At that, Ichigo's eyebrows hit his hairline. Three times? That was too much for one night, even though the antibiotics had nausea as side effect. _Wasn't Grimmjow taking anti-emetics too?_

"Fuck," Ichigo cursed under his breath and slapped his forehead, "Of course he doesn't since I forgot to write about it!"

Growling low in his throat, very angry with himself for his forgetfulness, Ichigo grasped a prescription paper from the cabinet and scribbled down his orders for the pharmacology unit, barely noticing the stopping of the snores and the rustling of the bed next to him until a rough, dry-orgasm inducing voice caressed his ears.

"The Gods have smiled upon me," the sinful voice rumbled sexily. Ichigo's head snapped up in astonishment and caught a lazily smirking angelic face in his field. "Good morning, my angel."

A smile found its way on the oranget's face. Grimmjow looked so cute; his eyes were still numb as he was blinking a lot, his cheeks red from the sleep and he had the cutest case of bed-hair in the whole planet. Half of the blue tresses were flat on the man's head, the rest was standing up and pointing to random directions.

"Good morning, Mr. Jaegerjaques," he said pleasantly, "How are we feeling today?"

The blue eyebrows marred together and Grimmjow's bottom lip almost popped out in an adorable pout. "Stop being so formal," he complained, "You're hurtin' my feelings."

Ichigo chuckled in amusement and helped the other man sit up. "It's part of the job," he retorted, "Doctors aren't supposed to be informal with patients."

"Yeah, but I'm giving you permission," Grimmjow insisted as he settled on the bed, his hands quickly clasping around Ichigo's, a saucy smile playing on his full lips. "You want me to beg? Because if you want me to, I will."

Orange eyebrows came together and Ichigo felt heat gathering at the pit of his stomach. Grimmjow was stepping on some dangerous territories, some of the oranget's more dominating sides taking over at the sound of these words. The insatiable beast purring in satisfaction. Sharp blue eyes apparently picked on Ichigo's spiking interest because the sly grin widened.

"Now, those are the eyes I like to see," Grimmjow rumbled, kissing the slender wrist in his hand, "Do you like to dominate, Ichigo?" At the sound of his name so sexily pronounced, the doctor's body shuddered lightly but that didn't go unnoticed by the blue haired patient.

"You do, huh? Hmm," Grimmjow hummed, nuzzling the soft, orange hairs on Ichigo's forearm, then those big, dark blue eyes of his slid to half mast and burnt a lust hole in the oranget's skull.

"Tie me up on the bed..."

"Stop."

"... Because I've been a naughty boy..."

"Grimmjow, stop," Ichigo pressed, the mental images awakening his sleeping erection faster that he had expected. To his utter dismay though, Grimmjow didn't seem willing to stop; in fact, his grin only got bigger.

"Fill me," he purred sensually, rubbing his cheek against Ichigo's hand, "Fill me to the brim..." A full bottom lip disappeared between sharp teeth, dark blue eyes turning almost black.

"... Master."

Ichigo yanked his hands away abruptly and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going crazy. He was losing his thin temper. "I'm going to finish writing the prescription for your anti-emetics," he grunted instead and whirled around towards the bedside table, "How's your stomach?"

"Feels like shit," Grimmjow said between amused chuckles, "But that's 'cause the food here is shit too."

"I see," Ichigo mumbled and scribbled a few more letters before he sensed something snaking in front of his lab coat and pulling the cloth away to reveal his backside. He jumped and gave an incredulous glare at the blue haired man, who in turn looked extremely focused and interested, licking his lips and everything as he stared at Ichigo's butt.

"What the hell are you doing?", Ichigo asked, pressing his lips together in disbelief. Grimmjow sighed dejectedly and clenched his hands into a fist, shaking his head.

"Damn, you got the type o' booty I'd like to put my paws on."

Brown eyes rolled indignantly and Ichigo reached out with his hands to fumble around the man's throat. "Haven't you got any shame?", he questioned, face extra serious.

The devilish grin widened, the blue eyes sparkled. "Nothin' about me is ever cheesy," Grimmjow retorted, "I'll get'chu in the bed and make it squeaky-squeaky."

"Oh really?" A fine orange eyebrow quirked cockily and Ichigo yanked the covers off of his patient's body. Said patient jumped and glanced at him in confusion but the doctor ignored the look and proceeded into lifting Grimmjow's hospital outfit to... Examine the small incision.

_What did all of you perverts think?_

"Lie down," he ordered. The smile was back on the blunet's pretty face after a few moments of utter confusion.

"Is this the part where you sit on my lap and we begin foreplay?", he asked, voice filled with excitement and seduction.

Ichigo smirked sadistically at his patient for the first time and he was glad to see Grimmjow's smile faltering a little, his eyes darkening. "No," the doctor husked, "It's the part where I don't give you the threat I had planned to give you."

Grimmjow's ears perked up. "Treat? What treat?"

The doctor washed his hands and put his gloves on, grabbing the bottle of alcohol and a bunch of gauges to change the dressing and clean his patient's wound. "Why would I tell you?", Ichigo hummed, pouring the fluid on the swab and gently dragging it over the incision, "You haven't exactly behaved lately to get a treat."

"What? No!", the blunet scowled defiantly, "I've been very good; I haven't scared the nurses for two days!"

Brown eyes looked up and locked with intense blue, a wave of heat brushing all over Ichigo's insides. He loved playing like that. He loved being in control and working up the blunet instead of the opposite.

"I'm not talking about the nurses," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "I'm talking about the box full of macarons that I received first thing in the morning, even though I've stressed the I don't want any other presents from you."

Perfect blue eyebrows marred together and Grimmjow averted his gaze. "That's different."

"How is it different?", the oranget questioned, placing the fresh dressing on the wound and getting rid of his gloves, "I told you not to and you ignored me."

Grimmjow looked a bit skeptical the next seconds, pressing his lips together thoughtfully, opening his mouth and then closing it, trying to find the exact words he wanted to say. Ichigo waited, intrigued to know what the man had in his head.

"With you is different," the deep voice explained calmly, "What I do has an ulterior motive."

Ichigo's face darkened as he looked away and he chuckled dryly. _At least the blunet had the balls to say that to his face._ "I figured as much."

The derisive snort that followed his answer, however, made him look up. Grimmjow was quirking an eyebrow in disbelief before he shook his head and sighed. "I'm not trying to sleep with you, idiot," he mumbled, "At least not yet. My ulterior motive is to get ya to go out with me, after I'm out of here."

Something fluttered inside Ichigo's chest and the oranget stomped on his inner, helpless romantic to keep him in place. "Alright," he said instead, smirking, aiding the blunet to sit back up again, "Good luck with that."

Grimmjow grinned lazily and captured Ichigo's hand all over again, showering it with kisses. "I don't need luck, my angel," he rumbled, "I'm pretty persistant. The more you say no to me, the more I'mma pester your butt-crack, until you say yes."

"Sounds like you've got a lot of time at your disposal," the orange haired doctor retorted cockily. The blunet shrugged.

"I've been working my entire life so far," he said, "Time for me to get some candy, don'cha think?"

"I like candy."

"So do I."

This time, Ichigo gingerly retrieved his hand from the other's grip, pretending he didn't notice the look of utter disappointment in Grimm's eyes because his inner romantic was already swimming in red roses and farting rainbows. What the actual fuck, he was a grown-ass man for heaven's sake, he shouldn't be acting like a little girl but damn, having a sexy, blue haired demon trying to woo him instead of jump him, had all of his systems crooning. _So cute and adorable and-_

_Stop, Kurosaki. Yer being a sap._

With a defeated sigh, Ichigo put his hand into his pocket and grasped the two sweets he held in there, contemplating on whether to take them out or not. One one hand, he wanted to share one with the blunet because...let's face it, he fancied the man but on that other hand, he wanted to torture his patient a little more. _What to do? _Grimmjow had apparently sensed his dilemma because he inched closer to the edge of the bed and started up at him curiously.

"What's wrong, my angel?"

_Okay, we're back to normal._

"I was thinking," he began, pulling his fist out of his pocket and opening it up in front of his patient, "That maybe you'd want to share some of them with me. They are way too many."

Astonished blue eyes alternated between the two colorful sweets and Ichigo's face, Ichigo having the hardest time of his life not busting out laughing at how cute the blunet looked, and he waited until a grin formed on Grimmjow's face once again. "You serious?"

"Why not?", Ichigo shrugged, "They are mine, I can give them to whoever I want."

An airy chuckle escaped those full lips and Grimmjow shook his head, a slight red tinge coloring his cheeks. "Damn, I'm turning into a sap," he muttered in amusement, then looked up at Ichigo. "Thank you, my angel. That was the best treat you could give me."

"I'm taking the blue one," Ichigo smirked saucily, "Just for the irony."

"I like irony," Grimmjow agreed, his eyes gleaming devilishly, "I'll take the orange one then. I'll make sure I eat you up- I mean, eat _it_ up slowly..." Blue eyes fell to half mast, "So I can enjoy it to the fullest."

Ichigo laughed, ignoring the heat that inched more and more down south. "Eat it after you've taken your anti-emetics. I don't want to upset your stomach any more. Besides, I'm already sorry I didn't prescribe them earlier-"

Grimmjow hushed him by placing his index on top of his lips. "Hush, my angel. It's okay. I'm a big boy and I can take it."

"If that's the case," the doctor mumbled as soon as the fingers had freed his lips, "I should be taking my leave."

"What? No!", Grimmjow sputtered, "C'mon, you've only been here two minutes."

_Eleven minutes actually, but who was counting?_

"I gotta go, Grimmjow," Ichigo said, his face apologetic, "I will send Hanatarou with theanti-emetics and I'll come back later."

"Don't take too long."

An amused chuckle, a few rustling noises as the orange haired doctor laid his patient down, "Rest well," he wished kindly and turned on his heel to leave, his mood better than it had ever been the last few years.

**XXXX**

Grimmjow stared at the retreating orange head longingly, his lower lip already sticking out petulantly. _Jeez, why did his angel always have to leave so quickly?_ He had missed him so much since the previous day when the man had come to check up on him again.

With a long, tired sigh, Grimmjow folded his arm behind his head and lifted his free hand in front of his face, to stare at the orange treat he had received. He grinned at the innocent sweet, which was ignorant of how happy its existence had made him, and sighed again, in contentment this time. He was turning into a lame sap but he couldn't bring himself to totally hate it. Besides, Grimmjow had never wooed someone before, not to that extend at least and, guilty pleasure here, he loved it. He loved all these little, cute smiles the orange haired angel didn't realize he smiled at times, those hooded brown eyes that could melt metal from their heat...

_Gah_. He was glad that purple haired bitch-doctor had revealed Ichigo's weakness to sweets and chocolate, even though he had to let her touch him after that.

_Who was she? It seemed like she knew a lot about his angel._

_Meh, who cares?_, he convinced himself, hiding the orange macaron under his pillow, _She's out of time already._

_Ichigo will be mine. Just wait till I get out of here._

**XXXX**

**I have to mention - just for the sake of the copyright policy - that some of Grimm's lines, the "type of booty" part and "make it squeaky-squeaky", are taken from the song Gangsta Sexy from H****ollywood Undead. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Queen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Announcement: To my lovely readers, I'd like to say that my updates for all the stories will slow down/stop from now on, until the mid of September/beginning of October. I'm extra busy, super stressed and I don't have time to write, as much as that pains me. Having said that, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in a while!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. **

**XXXX**

"You!"

The purple head rose lazily from the coffee machine, golden eyes dull and tired compared to the fiery brown they just locked with.

"Sup, Ichi-Bo," Yoruichi mumbled, picking up her large mug of coffee, looking more tired than ever, "Why you so loud first thing in the morning?"

"How dare you," Ichigo hissed, walking up to her, towering over her smaller frame, trying to look imposing and dominating, however the purple haired doctor yawned, looking 100% unfazed, and that only made him madder.

"How dare I what?", she muttered, scratching the back of her head and sipping from her coffee. Ichigo fumed a little more, her laid-back attitude pissed him all the way off.

"You told him!", he grunted angrily, glancing around in apprehension for anybody who could eavesdrop, "Why would you tell him shit about me?"

The golden eyes lingered on his furious face before Yoruichi frowned in confusion. "The fuck yer talking about, big guy?"

Ichigo facepalmed with one hand, the other tugging the orange locks on top of his head. "Yor, I'm talkin' about Grimmjow, my patient," he breathed, trying to calm himself down, "Why did you tell him shit about me?"

Realization dawned on the older woman's eyes and she shrugged, brushing past him effortlessly, leaving him staring at her retreating back in disbelief. Yoruichi wasn't a morning person at all; she was slow as hell and cranky too, however, these things didn't put out Ichigo's fire.

_How dare she, seriously. Telling his patient about him without asking. Okay, it wasn't such a big deal, but still, Ichigo felt exposed and a tad betrayed._

It hadn't been too hard to find out who was that little bird Grimmjow was talking about in his love-card. There wasn't anybody in the world except from his family and close friends that knew Ichigo's weaknesses to sweets, so Yoruichi soon became the first suspect.

"Oi, don't walk away!", he raised his voice, tailing behind her, "I was talking to you!"

"What the hell, boy?", she huffed as soon as Ichigo grasped her arm, turning around scowling, "I told him. So?"

"You had no right, woman!", the orange haired doctor spat in her face. _Didn't she get it already?!_

Yoruichi shrugged his hand away, looking annoyed, her golden eyes going from emotionless to shining brightly. "Don't get pissy with me," he muttered, "It was the only way he'd let me touch him and I had to clean his incision."

"And you couldn't let Hanatarou do it." It wasn't a question. More like a sarcastic remark. Yoruichi however didn't put up with his shit for too long because she waved him off in indignation.

"I sent the boy home," she said, "He had been around yer damn patient all day." She crossed her arms in front of her rich chest and gave Ichigo a level stare. "Why are you so defensive for? Dude has the hots for you anyway."

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort but then closed it, grumbling. "No he doesn't."

Golden eyes rolled and the purple haired woman snorted. "Yeah, not at all."

"That's right," he insisted, scowling, "He's just grateful."

A sarcastic smirk lifted the corner of Yoruichi's mouth. "Ain't that right... Mr. My Angel."

Brown eyes widened in shock. "How do you know about that?!"

"Heh," the woman chortled, drinking from her coffee again, "He calls you that more often than not. Hanatarou told me."

"That damn traitor," Ichigo muttered through clenched teeth. Yoruichi smiled brightly at him, gently patting his head.

"Aw c'mon, don't pretend ya don't like it," she crooned, "He's young, hot, obviously rich and very much smitten with you." She winked. "Ya like romantics, don'cha, my little sap? Give the poor guy a chance, he's dying for you. Seriously."

Ichigo bit his lower lip in thought, his previous anger slowly dissipating and replaced by contradiction. _Albeit he didn't give two shits about Grimmjow's yearly income, he couldn't deny that all the rest was pretty appealing to him._ "But," he sighed, "He's my patient."

"Not for long," the woman reminded him with a knowing smirk, "He'll be gone in a couple of days..." At Ichigo's indecisive silence, Yoruichi snickered. "Okay, give him a chance but torture him a little. You know, the way you torture me..." Her purple eyebrows wiggled suggestively, "When you tie me up with those ropes and dominate the fuck out of me, then drill me into the mattress."

Ichigo gave his mentor and occasional lover a blank stare. _Why would she bring that up now? Okay, he was into bondage, he was into dominating and pleasure denial-torture but that was a whole different story._

"You sexy stud," the shameless woman husked seductively, making him roll his eyes in indignation.

"Shut up, woman," he muttered and turned on his heel, "Get'cher ass back to work."

"Yes Master." With that, she skidded away.

Chuckling and shaking his head in amusement, Ichigo slowly walked towards the lounge room for his own cup of coffee. One too many people have been calling him Master lately and he liked it. He liked it a lot more than he should.

_I'm such a pervert_, he thought to himself while waiting for his plastic cup to fill up.

It was six o' clock in the morning, one of those deadly early shifts all the doctors on-call vehemently hated. It was okay if the shift ended at six, but starting at that ungodly hour... _Nu-uh. Shitty._ Which only meant that today was gonna be a long day for him.

Nah, that wasn't right; he had plenty of studying to do too, amongst other things, he had some hours with patients, however before all that, he had to visit the blue haired devil patient who hadn't left his head, mind you, not a single moment the past few days. Although he was bound to do the nurse's job all over again, Ichigo didn't mind one bit. The thing was that Grimmjow had been in the bed for way too long and even though Hanatarou assured him the blunet got some sort exercise, Ichigo wanted the man to walk around and be active, otherwise there was a possibility, very slight but nonetheless possibility, for venous stasis and ulcer.

Smiling to himself, Ichigo downed the coffee withing seconds, tossing the useless cup in the bin.

_I'll be more than happy to accompany the man, show him around the hospital too. Give him a treat, then torture him a little._

_Yeah. Just like Yoruichi had said._

_He loved being in control._

**XXXX**

There were a few rustling sounds by his side, slowly pulling him out of his deep slumber. _Damn that person who came so early to fuss around with his medications and shit. And damn him for being such a light sleeper._

Tired blue eyes groggily opened and blinked, his arms stretching above his head carefully, because the wound was still aching a little. Grimmjow turned to his side, hoping to see orange hair and brown eyes but instead he saw... Hanatarou.

"Good morning, Mr. Jaegerjaques," the brunet chirped with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"'Mornin'," Grimmjow muttered and rubbed his hand over his face in disappointment. _No luck today huh? _"I'm good, just tired."

"M-Maybe you should sleep a little more, sir?", Hanatarou stuttered, helping him sit up. Grimmjow shrugged and let the man fuss with his pillows, fluffing them up while preparing his daily dose of anti-emetics.

"How's your stomach, Mr. Jaegerjaques?"

"Much better after the pills," the blue haired man mumbled tiredly and retrieved the little circular pills, shoving them at the back of his throat. Hanatarou offered him a glass of water. "Thanks."

Grimmjow had come to like Hana... Okay, not exactly _like_, maybe more like _tolerate_ him, but still, the young man was really caring and good at his job. He never asked too many questions and vanished from Grimmjow's sight the soonest possible. Didn't hurt that he was scared of Grimmjow since the beginning.

"Your breakfast will be here soon, sir," Hanatarou interrupted his musings, "Dr. Kurosaki instructed us to begin a new diet, with more fiber."

"S'cool."

"So, would you like your oat meal hot or cold, sir?"

At that, Grimmjow's eyes widened and his head snapped towards the nurse who instantly blushed and flinched away in fear. "Wha-Wha-What is it?"

"You say oat meal?", Grimmjow nearly shrieked in panic. _Oh no, please don't. How much torture you think he could take?_ Whatever edible thing they gave him here, had made him puke and no, it wasn't because of the antibiotics.

"Y-You don't like it, sir?", Hanatarou stuttered.

A loud grunt escaped Grimmjow's throat and he facepalmed._ I guess that's what I have to endure until I get out of here. _

_Few days Grimm. Just a few days more._

"I hate oat meal," he muttered, "I hate milk too. So you put two of my most hated foods together and ask me to eat it." His blue eyes were glaring daggers on the poor nurse, a sarcastic smirk on his face. "But I will eat it," he added in the end, "Because Dr. Kurosaki said so."

"It's good to hear that you finally learnt the ways of the hospital," a familiar, deep and sexy voice spoke from the entrance of the room and almost instantly, Grimmjow's world brightened up, forgetting all about his previous troubles. A huge smile found its way to his face as soon as he locked eyes with the orange haired doctor coming in, who was in turn pushing a tray that contained Grimmjow's breakfast. The man was smiling at him again, looking oh so beautiful, like he always did, with his black button up shirt and his dark gray slacks, achieving the perfect contrast with his stark white coat. He wasn't wearing a tie today though.

Still, he looked fabulous.

"Good morning," the orange haired man said pleasantly, that smile on his face sending Grimmjow to heaven, "How are you feeling today?"

"All's good," Grimmjow sighed dreamily, his hands itching to touch his angel's hands and shower them with kisses but Hanatarou was still in the room and he didn't want to upset the man. _Yet._

The orange haired angel nodded. "And your stomach?"

A hand unconsciously shifted and landed on his stomach. "Filled with butterflies, now that I see you," Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo flashed one of his professional smiles, rejecting his advances and without saying anything, he turned to the raven haired nurse.

"Any notes?"

The brunet shook his head. "No, sir. It's just that... Mr. Jaegerjaques doesn't like oat meal."

Orange eyebrows marred together in a frown and Ichigo was back at looking at him. "Is that true?"

A devious idea popped in Grimmjow's head, an idea that would force his angel to stay longer this time. He sighed dramatically and nodded with his head. "Yeah...", he said and then smirked, "But if you feed it to me... Maybe I can eat it."

As expected, brown eyes rolled indignantly. "So do I bring the nasogastric tubes or what?", the oranget sighed dejectedly.

"Aww c'mon," the blunet crooned, entirely too amused by his future lover's reaction, "You know what I mean."

Ichigo gave him a level, serious stare before he shook his head and turned back to the brunet next to him. "Hanatarou," he muttered quietly, "You're dismissed. Thanks for your help."

"U-Uh, yes! Any time, Dr. Kurosaki!", chirped the young man with the smile and within seconds he was gone. Grimmjow didn't pay attention to that because he was staring at his guardian angel, trying to carve all that magnificent beauty, all that fineness inside his brain for good. _What a glorious creature, Ichigo was. Marvelous. One-of-a-kind._

"You know," the doctor said with a sarcastic smile, "You're lucky you have those irresistible puppy-dog blue eyes." The orange haired man picked up the bowl of the disgusting breakfast along with a spoon and sat at the edge of Grimmjow's bed. "That's the only reason I do this."

The grin on Grimmjow's face was instant and wolffish. _Hooh? So his angel liked blue eyes? Well, guess who has two thumbs and is the luckiest person in the world right now._

_Grimmjow motherfucking Jaegerjaques people._

"I feel so special now," the blunet drawled, biting his lower lip suggestively, "I really hope you will find other parts of me irresistible in the nearest future."

One fine orange eyebrow quirked incredulously. "Oh really?", Ichigo question, diving the spoon inside the white, chunky pool of inedible crap, "What other parts?"

"Dunno," Grimmjow shrugged lazily, playfully, "Maybe my fiery persona or my confidence."

The doctor barked a sharp, amused laugh, bringing the spoon closer to Grimmjow's lips. "Until then, eat.'

Blue eyes eyed the food in front of him, his stomach already churning but he didn't show it. Instead he opened his mouth, letting Ichigo feed him. He felt entirely too happy and sappy about it, enough to distract his protesting stomach. However, as soon as the taste and texture settled in his senses, his nose wrinkled in disgust and he closed his eyes shut, swallowing it without chewing, before it created a gag reaction.

"Yuck," he muttered and rubbed his tongue on the roof of his mouth to get rid of the horrific taste, "Blech."

A soft chuckle attracted his attention and he opened his eyes, blue locking immediately with amused brown. The bastard was laughing at him. But then... He looked so gorgeous when he smiled. Yeah, but nobody laughed at Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, unless they wanted their dicks handed to them... Yeah but, he would never, ever, ever, ever touch such a wonderful creature with other than respect and delicacy...

_Oh God, he was so in love._

_Alright, alright, if not__ love; infatuation._

"Don't laugh at me," he complained petulantly, bottom lip sticking out in a childish manner and everything. Ichigo laughed even more.

"Is it _that_ bad?", the man asked. Grimmjow nodded, over-dramatizing his suffering. _What? He wanted the orange haired angel to spoil and pamper him a little, was it so shocking?_

"Alright," the angel sighed with an amused smile, "Since you're being such a big baby, you'll eat only three more full spoons, yeah?"

"Mmmm, no!", Grimmjow mumbled fake-sullenly, loving this kinda play a little too much, "Don't wanna."

"Come on," the orange crooned, gathering another full spoon and bringing it up to the other's lips. Grimmjow clamped his mouth and scowled, shaking his head negatively. He really didn't want to eat that shit. Seriously. He was about to gag and puke all over the place but he didn't want to do it since Ichigo was there and that would be so uncool.

_Not that acting like a three-year old wasn't uncool but that's another thing._

Brown eyes were kind and smiling and so was the angelic face in front of him. "C'mon," Ichigo prodded gently, "For me?"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, settled it. Grimmjow ate his three full spoons without any more complaints, forcing his stomach into to place whenever it wanted to flip around and bring the contents back. Ichigo looked extremely satisfied, so Grimmjow couldn't bring himself to complain a lot.

"See?", the doctor said, disposing the disgusting dog-food, "It wasn't all that bad. You're so dramatic."

Grimmjow wrinkled his perfectly straight nose and shook his head. "It was worse than swallowing come." Brown eyes narrowed as soon as those words were spoken out loud and all of a sudden, the blunet realized what he had said. "Sorry! Slip of tongue," he grinned sheepishly.

The orange haired man gave him a level stare before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You really are shameless," he muttered.

"Maybe I am," Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly, "At least I ain't a pussy who hides behind his little finger."

"Heh," Ichigo snickered sarcastically, slowly walking up to the bed, "There's a whole lot of difference between honest and vulgar."

"Hmm," Grimmjow hummed, loving the way his angel was talking back to him, "Maybe I'm an honest brute."

"Or maybe honestly brutal."

The blue haired man laughed heartily and bit his lower lip suggestively. "I like that smart mouth o' yers. I like it a lot."

The oranget smirked, scribbling a few notes on a stripped piece of paper. "You've seen nothing of it yet, Grimmjow."

_God damn. Instant fucking hot flash._ Not to mention that his morning wood was waking up on its own. Ichigo had only called his name three times and every single one, Grimmjow's body had been electrocuted. That deep, sensual voice calling out to him... _Gah_. Just _gah_. He must have been silent, brain sizzling and everything because the doctor looked at him in confusion.

"Grimmjow?"

_Damn, there he goes again._ The blue haired patient sighed and closed his eyes. "You callin' my name like that," he husked, his body shuddering, "Makes me think how you'd sound when I pound into you."

A fine orange eyebrow rose incredulously and Ichigo glanced around in the room, ignoring Grimmjow's advances completely before he finally sighed and smiled sweetly at him. "Alright, you shameless rascal," the oranget said, his smile turning dangerous, "Get out of bed. We're going for a walk."

Grimmjow instantly frowned in confusion. _What the hell did that mean?_ "Huh?", he grunted.

"You've been bedridden for almost a week," the doctor explained cooly, "You must move your muscles again, set your blood circulation working a little."

"Oh," the blunet mumbled before he grinned and yanked the covers off of his body, "Help me up?"

With a blank expression on his face, Dr. Kurosaki approached the bed and helped Grimmjow up, which was a little difficult considering that the incision was slightly aching. However, he managed to stretch up and carefully moved his numb muscles. _Damn, sitting on the bed for five days... The side effects where now showing._

"I'm impressed though," Grimmjow shook his head in disbelief as Ichigo opened the door of his room. The doctor cocked his head to the side questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

They were both walking slowly down the corridor, side to side, Grimmjow staring down at his feet. "You never get upset when I'm being so... blunt," he admitted, "I don't think I've seen this before."

A light but derisive snort attracted his attention and the blue haired patient noticed that his doctor was grinning at him. "I am not unsettled by things of that nature anymore," the oranget said cockily, "I have done so many things in my life; it takes more effort than that to unsettle me."

"Hoooh?", Grimmjow questioned, intrigued beyond belief. _That was interesting. No, fuck that; it was more than just interesting. It was sexy as hell._ "Now who's the rascal?"

"I didn't say anything," the oranget retorted saucily, nodding a greeting to a passing, blushing nurse, "You let your perverted imagination run wild again."

Grimmjow stared at the sassy doctor by his side and in the end, he chuckled in amusement, saying nothing for a while. Silence settled between them as they walked. Ichigo of course spoke with the passing doctors, read a few letters, approved some prescription papers while some very, very slutty nurses flirted with him _mercilessly_. It was impressive how popular the orange haired man was. But then again, it wasn't very shocking, taking into consideration that Ichigo looked more like a badass, incubus-like angel than an actual human being.

"Dr. Kurosaki," one of them, a short brunette with shoulder length, wavy hair, drawled, gingerly running her finger up and down his angel's bicep. Grimmjow was literally boiling in jealousy by now, but he tried to contain himself from making a scene.

"What is it, Natasha?", Ichigo sighed, looking exasperated, which relieved Grimmjow for a bit. _At least the man didn't enjoy the slut's ministrations!_

The nurse approached him more, showing her overly grown bossoms all the way, smiling lewdly. "Would you mind coming... With me to the ER."

Ichigo huffed, pressed the bridge of his nose and gritted his teeth, before he scowled at Natasha. "Look," he began, "I am with a patient right now as you can see and secondly..." He pushed her gingerly off of him, "... Button up your shirt. You're in a hospital, not a bordel. Now, get back to work."

Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh silently at the astonished expression on the poor brunette's face. _Ichigo, Ichigo... That mouth of yours. That damn mouth of yours._

"I-I...", the woman stuttered, blushing and flailing, "I'm on my way, sir!" And with that, the poor thing ran away.

"Idiots," the oranget mumbled sullenly, turning to Grimmjow and smiling again, "Sorry you had to see this. I am totally embarrassed for her sake."

The blue haired man waved his hand in the air dismissively, still snickering. "No biggie man," he said, "Besides, I loved the way you chewed her ass off."

"They must learn when it is time for flirting and when for working," the doctor added seriously, motioning towards the lounge, "If you don't bark at them, they won't behave."

"So you _do_ like that... adamantine control, huh?", Grimmjow drawled as he settled on one of the couches in the calm, brightly lit room, watching as his angel pulling something out of the cupboard. The doctor smirked and cocked one eyebrow, filling a huge mug with coffee.

"That's why I became a doctor and not a nurse," came the equally cheeky reply.

"I see," Grimmjow grinned, following the man with hungry eyes.

"It's a matter of character, really," the oranget continued and sat next to Grimmjow, his sexy scent washing over and overwhelming him, "I've never been good at following orders." A brusque chuckle escaped those full lips. "I was also considered as the delinquent of the school."

"Honestly, you kinda look like it," Grimmjow said earnestly, scooting a little closer to his crush, "It's pretty charming." Ichigo obviously noticed his not-so-subtle attempts to flirt and eyed him suspiciously but in the end, he didn't say anything, other than a nonchalant shrug.

"I wasn't a total delinquent," Ichigo corrected, "People picked on me because of my hair and I kicked their asses. That was all that happened."

"Makes sense," the blunet agreed, "Some times ya gotta earn respect the hard way."

"Meh, it wasn't all that bad, just time-consuming and troublesome," the other man sighed and nodded towards him with his chin. "What about you, though?", he questioned, "Were you a delinquent?"

Grimmjow pressed his lips in a thin line and looked down at his lap, contemplating on whether to speak to the orange haired man about his past or not. He didn't particularly enjoy sharing all those nasty details, however, since Ichigo was going to be his boyfriend in the nearest future, he would have to tell the man sooner or later.

"Well, you can say I was one," the blunet began, "Though nobody picked on me, since they were all scared."

"Sounds pretty badass. Why were they scared of you so much?"

The blue haired man snickered, his eyes never leaving his lap. No, he couldn't see the other people's expressions when he spoke about his past. _The pity in their eyes pissed him off._ "Because I spent some time in juvi, went to some anger management classes, since my guardians thought I was rather unstable, plus, I visited many psychiatrists." He sighed, slouching lower in his seat and stretching his legs. "I didn't need all that shit, but still did them."

"Why would you do them if you didn't need them?", Ichigo then asked, sounding confused but interested nonetheless, "Waste of time."

"My aunt was freaking out," Grimmjow explained, "She thought I was suffering." Blue eyes captured molten chocolate ones and Grimmjow smiled. "Like many people, I had fucked up childhood as well."

"Hmm," Ichigo agreed after a while of silence, sipping from his coffee, "Life's hard."

"You don't wanna know why I'm fucked up?", Grimmjow drawled in amusement and to his surprise, the oranget smirked at him and shrugged.

"I don't wanna pry."

"It's okay," the blunet assured the doctor with a gentle pat on the shoulder, "I'mma tell ya, because you'll find out either way soon." Grimmjow took a deep breath and held his gaze on the ceiling. "So," he sighed, "I never met my mom; she died when I was born then, seven years later, my dad died from a hospital infection but he was already dying from cancer, so his torture ended sooner."

"Then what? You went to an orphanage?"

"Heh," he chuckled dryly, "I wish it was that easy. You see, my dad had remarried a bitch who decided it was a good idea to begin molesting and raping me while I was still seven."

The doctor next to him was quiet for a long while, and his silence made Grimmjow wanna look at his face. As soon as he craned his neck, the blunet was astonished by the look of utter but well-contained rage on his angel's face. No pity. No remorse. No "I'm sorry"s. Just pure rage.

_Beautiful. _

"You're serious?", the oranget hissed, his long fingers clenching around the mug tightly. Grimmjow snickered.

"Yeah I'm serious," he said, "I ain't such a scum to sell ya a teary story just to get yer attention."

Ichigo shifted, looking oh-so-adorably uncomfortable and remorseful for what he had said that Grimmjow couldn't really get mad. "Right," he muttered, "Sorry."

"S'cool," he assured the other, "She's basically why I went to juvi; when I was thirteen, I sprouted up like a radish, kicked her ass and sent her to jail. Then my aunt took care of me, sent me to all these shrinks, just to make sure I was okay. But I _was_ okay, I really was."

"You sound so casual about it," Ichigo said, both eyebrows into his hairline in shock, "Like it's a walk to the park."

"I am casual because there's nothing else I can do," Grimmjow shrugged, "Cryin' and bitchin' ain't my thing. It's enough that I'm sorta scared of women as it is now, right? After all, all I had to do after I was done with her was grit my teeth and grasp whatever was left of me." He took a deep breath and sighed, pushing his hand through his hair. "I wanted to become somebody, to shake off how much of a nobody she had made me feel. Like ya said; if you don't bark at the bitches at times, they ain't gonna behave. Same principle's with life; she's a little bitch too."

"That's... That's extraordinary," the orange haired doctor said quietly, molten brown eyes filled with awe, "You're a remarkable person, I'm honestly speechless."

Grimmjow found himself grinning like the grinch at those words, shifting on the couch all over again, inching closer to the sexy doctor. "So," he husked, "Does that mean yer gonna go out with me once I'm outta here?"

Brown eyes blinked in confusion before rolling backwards, a indignant snort escaping Ichigo's throat. "Unbelievable," the man huffed, "You just ruined everything; as if you banged me with a brick on the head."

"Oh, I wanna bang you, my angel," Grimmjow whispered seriously, his composure slipping away faster than he ever expected, his fingers playing with the collar of Ichigo's white coat, "But not on a brick wall; in my bed, so that you can be as comfy as possible. Don't want yer gorgeous body aching anywhere, 'cept from the good ache of yer hips and yer ass-"

"Alright, that's it," Ichigo spoke up and bolted from the couch. He was scowling again, but his cheeks had a very subtle but nice shade of pink that made Grimmjow grin. "We're going back."

"Aww c'mon," Grimmjow crooned, "We just got here."

"Yeah, but you're being a bad boy again, so no treat for you today," Ichigo explained, demanding from the blunet to sit up with rapid movements of his hands, "Get up."

The blunet pouted petulantly but did as he was told, asking for the doctor's aid to lift him up, since he couldn't do it on his own and sooner than he would ever want, they were back in his room and Ichigo was tucking him in his bed.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave-"

"Wait, wait," Grimmjow stopped him by grasping his delicate wrist, bringing the soft skin to his lips and showering it with kisses, "I haven't got my fix of you yet."

"It's not part of my job to fulfill your perverted desires," Ichigo gritted, trying to yank his hand away, "Now let go."

"They're not perverted," Grimmjow complained, slightly offended by the oranget's harsh words, "They are my feelings. And right now, you're hurting them."

The hot fury in those brown eyes slowly evaporated and transformed into a blood-red blush across the bridge of the angel's perfect nose. Ichigo averted his gaze and looked so unbelievably cute, Grimmjow would have jumped and undressed him had he not had that damn cut on his abdomen.

"There you go," he murmured softly, opening Ichigo's palm and placing it over his cheek, gently rubbing his face on it, "No need to get so angry. I bark but I don't bite."

The orange haired man glared at him heatedly, but other than that he didn't struggle to get his hand out of Grimmjow's wrist. _That was more like it. He was caving the man. It was slow but it was there; the small bent._

"Those damned blue, puppy-dog eyes of yours," the doctor mumbled under his breath and then he sighed. "Can I go now?"

"Hmm," Grimmjow hummed, obviously ready to say no but then again, his orange haired angel would get in trouble if he stayed here too long. Instead, he kissed that delicious skin all over again and grinned up at the other, letting go.

"Be back soon."

"We'll see."

Grimmjow had to bite his knuckles to stop himself from laughing as soon as Ichigo stormed out of the room like a pissed off jaguar, grumbling under his breath and everything.

_Damn, he was so cute. So unbelievably adorable._

_Wait, my angel. Wait a few more days until I get out of here and I'll take both of us to heaven._

Yeah, that was the plan.

**XXXX**

**Oh Lawd, Grimm you effin', cheesy rascal! XD **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Queen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! Sup beautiful people, all's good? I hope so because I have good news; I'm almost halfway done with the shit I hafta do. Not promising many updates but I'll do what I can. **

**To those people who sent PMs to me; thanks for doing so, it means a whole lot, never forget that. In general, though, I would like to assure all o'you that my stories will be updated and finished on their own time. Fretting for more won't make me update any faster, as much as it pains me to deliver these sad news to you. I have a rhythm, I have other obligations and a life outside fanfiction that requires attention too. But as I said; thanks a lot for sticking around and caring. It makes me incredibly happy and keeps me going; it inspires me. Just don't pressure me, ne?**

**As for this chapter; no smut yet people, I'm sorry. Neither plot development. It'll take time for Grimm to crack Ich, that's for sure. **

**In the meantime, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

Long fingers flexed around spiky white hair, orange eyebrows marring in a pleasured scowl. "Ugh, yeah," Ichigo hissed and bit his lower lip, "That's just about right."

Gold on black eyes slowly slid open and locked with dilated brown ones. Shirosaki had to be one of the best cock-suckers in the whole world. He had a well-functioning system for blowjobs, that was for sure; slow, noisy and sensual sucks, dexterous hands roaming everywhere, touching and teasing, guttural groans... Ah, the list was endless. Plus, the man was sexy as fuck - no pun intended - from those odd, dancing with mischief eyes of his, to that ash-white hair and the devilish smirk.

The hot mouth noisily let Ichigo's harder-than-a-rock erection go, a rough hand still working on it while the white-haired man kissed around the base. "Ya like that, my King?"

Ichigo smirked at the saucy albino and nodded in agreement. For some reason he couldn't quite understand, Shiro called him King ever since the first time Ichigo topped him. When the oranget had asked for an explanation, the other had given him a strange answer like, "Yer the only one to ride me like a fuckin' King for once in ma life," or something closely related to that. Albeit Ichigo had no idea what was going on in that white head, he didn't bother asking again.

Shiro was good in bed, good at giving head, good-looking and he had that nice ass skin, pale white and smooth which reddened oh-so sweetly when a few smacks were landed here and there. That was all that mattered to Ichigo as far as their relationship went. Shallow, but that was how it was. If Ichigo ever wanted a boyfriend out of the albino, they would already been an item, if one counted how many times they had already had sex.

"Will ya fuck me with that jewel a'yers, King?", the white-haired man husked, planting chaste kisses around the head. Ichigo smirked and shook his head, guiding that wet mouth on top of his erection, making sure those lips were tightly wrapped around him the soonest possible.

"No, not tonight," he rumbled, "Just suck me off."

Those alluring eyes shone in disappointment and Shiro let out a small whine but Ichigo wouldn't budge so easily. He didn't want sex that night; only that urgent need to get off. He could either do it himself or have Shiro do it for him, but he preferred the latter since he would come with less effort.

_Besides, his mind was full of blue hair and matching blue eyes._

Ichigo let his head plop back on the fluffy pillows as the white head bobbed enthusiastically in his lap, his thoughts straying away from the man between his legs to the man in the hospital's bed. Ever since Grimmjow had told him that horrifying story from his childhood, when the young blunet had been raped and abused by a fucking pedophile, he couldn't stop himself from getting angry. Fuck angry, he was furious. Ichigo heatedly hated pedophiles; he absolutely resented them and thinking that such creature like Grimmjow had been abused in such way made the orange head sick to his stomach.

He shamelessly hoped that the bitch had died in prison already. _After all, child molesters don't survive around prison a lot._

But what surprised him the most was what Grimmjow had said to him; the man wanted to be somebody, to shake off how much of a nobody she had made him feel. That had struck straight into Ichigo's heart, pulling all the right and left strings, melting these walls he had intentionally built between them. Although the blunet went and ruined it afterwards, that didn't mean Ichigo didn't admire the man already.

_And to earn Ichigo Kurosaki's admiration, a miracle has to happen._

At that moment, the velvet heat around his member clenched and relaxed, making Ichigo growl at the back of his throat and give Shiro a lusty glare. Fuck, he loved it when Shiro did that; swallow around his cock that was. It was sexy and hot and arousing and always got his attention, which only meant that the white-haired man had noticed how much he had zoned out.

"Suck that shit, bitch," Ichigo gritted through clenched teeth, "Suck it good."

Shiro moaned lavishly and did as told, odd eyes sliding closed once again, focused on the task at hand quite literally. The orange-haired man soon started hearing the threads of his endurance snapping one by one and before he knew it he was coming with a loud grunt, that explosive sensation spreading from his core to the rest of his body, steaming his body for good. Shiro on the other hand, seemed particularly happy to received such treat from his King because he didn't let go of the love rod until the seed was completely out of it.

"I can't get enough o'this," purred the white-haired man with a lazy, satisfied grin, nuzzling orange pubes, "You satisfy me the best, King."

Ichigo felt himself scowling through his post-coitus. He didn't exactly like that his sex partner showed these kind of...attachment towards him. What they had was strictly casual sex, nothing more, nothing less. Obviously picking on his irritation, Shiro smirked and licked a trail from Ichigo's pelvis to his chest, capturing one brown nipple then letting it go with a lewd plop.

"C'mon," he said playfully, "Don't be like that."

"There is a bad ring to the way you say it," Ichigo retorted seriously and the grin that split Shiro's face irritated him further, "I'm not kidding; I told you this was for sex and only-"

"Yeah, I know," the white-haired man sighed and gently pecked Ichigo on the lips, "Unrequited love is harsh."

Ichigo's eyes popped open in fright but the other missed the shocked look as he went for Ichigo's neck immediately. _Was Shiro messing with him? Probably_. The albino was knowing for his trolls, always messing around with everybody's heads so Ichigo shouldn't be an exception, right?

_Right?_

But then... But then there was something inside the white-haired man's eyes when he had said that. Some sort of...pain? Hurt? Longing?

_No, no, no_, he mentally chided, _It's just your crazy imagination._

He was just about to open his mouth and ask for some explanation, but suddenly a female voice cut him off efficiently. "What the hell?", Yoruichi grumbled with a mock-pained frown, arms crossed over her naked chest, "Ya started without me?"

"Che," Shirosaki snorted a chuckle, "King wanted service. Servants can't say no."

The purple haired woman giggled and Ichigo rolled his eyes, trying to push Shirosaki off of him but that wasn't so easy since the man came up with the bright idea to crush their bodies together. "Leggo, Shirosaki," Ichigo growled.

"Sheesh," Yoruichi snorted and crawled towards them in a cat-like manner, a Cheshire grin on her face, "Yer so whipped."

Shiro snuggled closer to Ichigo's chest and nuzzled the crook of his neck with a sneaky giggle, "Can't help it. He's so hawt."

"Mah, don't be greedy!", she whined, trying to yank the white koala off of a stunned Ichigo, "I wanna cuddle him too!"

"No. I'm stayin'."

"Get off!"

"No!"

"Hey!", Ichigo shouted over their argument, efficiently silencing them. _Seriously, did they think he wasn't there? That he wasn't listening?_ "Shut the eff up both of you and leave me out of this." He finally managed to push Shirosaki away, earned a few displeased whines from both his partners but he ignored them all as he walked away towards his balcony.

The orange-haired man sighed in relief at the blessed silence after he closed the door behind him. It was a little chilly outside and his bare skin burst to goosebumps. His ass was naked and hanging around for everybody to see too, but his mind was traveling to other places to care for his nudity. Basically, it was Grimmjow that hadn't left his mind the past two days.

The blunet was being discharged the following day and it somehow saddened Ichigo. Even though the man had nearly sworn he would be back for Ichigo, the orange couldn't quite believe it yet. _What? He had commitment issues!_

Ichigo would definitely miss all these romantic, adorable little touches, the hand kissing, even the cheesy pick-up lines that made his shitty days. Grimmjow had a spicy flare, a pleasant spirit, plus he was easy on the eyes so his absence would definitely make an impression, not only to the doctor but even to the poor nurses who were terrified of him.

Ichigo looked at the setting sun, the soft orange blending in with the blue of the sky bringing a small smile to his face. _How ironically fitting. Orange and blue are supposed to be complementary colors, right?_

"God, what a sap," he muttered to himself and snorted, barely registering the escalating moans coming from his house. It had been good knowing Grimmjow. Ichigo had tons of fun - and yes he finally admitted it - when the man was around.

_I definitely going to miss him_, he thought with a sigh, _Definitely._

**XXXX**

Grimmjow fixed his tie in front of the tiny, requested mirror in his room and shrugged on his suit jacket. As much as he would love to chill for a couple of days at the comfort of his house and do nothing, he had to go to work straight after being discharged. _Remember that meeting one and a half week ago? Before his operation?_ Yeah, it was that day and the board members couldn't keep their panties on for too long. They wanted to see him personally and close the deals, not his right hand and best friend, Gin Ichimaru.

"Yo, Grimm-Grimm. Ya ready?"

Speak of the devil and he may appear. Leaning his lanky body against the see-through window door, hands crossed over his chest, Gin Ichimaru was giving him that creepy, toothless grin he always had on. The silver-haired man had to be the only person Grimmjow allowed to call him something other than _Grimmjow, Grimm, Mr. Jaegerjaques _or_ Boss._

"Yeah, m'ready," the blunet sighed, fixing his unruly hair, a completely pointless effort since it always stuck up on its own after a couple of seconds, "I just hafta speak to my doctor and we'll be ready to go."

"'Kay-kay," Gin chirped, pushing against the door and waving, "Laters then; gotta go buy sumethin' ta drink."

Grimmjow nodded briefly and picked up his phone to check his incoming calls and messages, only to scowl to the small device. He had a bunch of messages from his aunt, his clients, as well as a heap of unknown numbers filling up his call history. It was frustrating. He had been separated from his phone for about a week and that amount shit had piled up already? Jesus. Sometimes, being so popular was irritating.

A soft knock dragged him out of his musings and as soon as his eyes locked with a familiar, angelic face, the scowl was replaced by a soft smile almost instantly. "Good mornin', my angel."

Ichigo smiled back and took a few steps closer. "Good morning, Grimmjow," the man said softly, "How are you feeling?"

Grimmjow shook his head, his smile falling a little. "I'm a little sad that I won't be seeing your gorgeous face every day," he admitted earnestly. It wasn't really something to hide; he would be missing the orange-haired angel when he was gone; he would miss those smiles, their little exchanges, the treats... However, they weren't done just yet and just the mere thought of it had Grimm's smile widening again.

"But I'mma still stick around and pester ya to go out with me," he added, "There's no escape."

The doctor blinked a few times and then shook his head in disbelief, chuckling quietly. "I've accepted my fate," the smartass said smugly, "Just try not to attract too much attention."

That mouth. Grimmjow wanted to fuck that mouth and make it do every little nasty thing existing in the world. He took two steps closer to the doctor, trying to look as intimidating as possible and just when he was about to speak, his eyes caught something on the oranget's neck that had him seeing red. No, fuck red; it was deep bloody crimson while absurdly hot jealousy began flaring all over his body. There was a purple mark right where the shoulder met the neck, a mark Ichigo obviously had tried to cover up with make-up but Grimmjow's eyes were sharper than average human's to miss it.

"What's that on your neck?", he growled.

Just as he expected, the orange-haired doctor jumped in shock, his hand instantly shooting up to his neck but he soon composed himself, a sneer taking over his face. "A pet that went ahead of itself," the man said and sucked his teeth, meeting blue eyes again, "But no worries. I disciplined it accordingly."

Grimmjow was flabbergasted and that didn't happen a lot. His eyes were wide, his eyebrows hidden in his hairline. _Pet? Pet?!_ He was so shocked, he actually blurted it out loud. "Pet?"

The shark grin and that devilish glint in Ichigo's eyes scared and aroused Grimmjow at the same time. _Holy shit. Holy shit, shit, shit. _The man didn't elaborate further, yet images of the oranget "disciplining" the fuck out of him flooded Grimm's mind and he kinda liked the idea. That had to be daaamn sexy, and that came from someone who obeyed nobody, except his aunt. Picture Ichigo dressed in black, tight leather, a whip in hand and a malicious smirk-

_Insert hot flash._

But then all of a sudden, the jealousy was back and the blunet frowned. "Teach yer pet to keep its hand to itself," he growled, "Teach it to litter in its litter box."

"And how's that any of your business?", the oranget asked, one interested eyebrow cocked. Grimmjow blinked in confusion for a few seconds before he realized what he had said. He instantly felt like an idiot; the orange-haired man wasn't his property to act like a paranoid girlfriend. Well, not yet at least.

"Right now, it ain't my business," Grimmjow sighed and scratched the back of his head, then cupped the doctor's face tenderly, bringing the man closer to him, "But I'm a really competitive person. I fight for everything I want. Especially for something I want really, really, really bad."

"So," the cocky bastard crooned, a smug smirk on his face, "You want me really, really, really bad?"

Grimmjow smirked back, their faces a hair's breath apart. His angel was opening up, showing Grimmjow more bits of his actual personality and not that doctor-side anymore. He loved that side; it did nasty things to him; it made him think of the dirtiest, sexiest things. And the discharge note was all it took to crack that tough nut a bit? Well it made sense, since the oranget had mentioned many times that associating with patients was against the hospital's policy. _That damn hospital's policy._

"I thought I had made it pretty obvious," Grimmjow husked, their breaths coming together as one, their lips almost touching. And Ichigo wasn't pushing him away yet.

The other man's face was serious and he let out a long breath through his nose. "I see," he said, his hand on Grimmjow's chest and finally pushed him slightly away, "You know; I ain't easy. I like...how to say this, _torture_ my partners before I give them treats."

"I know that already and s'cool," the blunet smirked, aroused beyond belief, "I have patience."

A sarcastic chuckle left those tempting, luscious lips and Ichigo offered his hand, that professional smile plastered back on. "Well then, it was nice having you here, Mr. Jaegerjaques. We are happy we were of a good use to you."

"Asides that you saved my life?", Grimmjow joked, grasping the other's hand and shaking it firmly, "Don'cha hope to see me again?"

"That's not a good thing to say to a discharged patient now, is it?"

Grimmjow was baffled for a few seconds, but then he busted out laughing. "Yeah, yer right!", he barked between laughs, "But you'll see me around, baby, just not as a patient."

"Mhm," Ichigo hummed cheekily, "Lookin' forward to that."

"Man, am I interruptin' sumethin'?"

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow jumped a little out of their skins at the amused voice that cut through their tense silence. Gin was back, his grin bigger and creepier than ever, however his eyes were slightly open, which only meant that the silver-haired man was intrigued.

"Yer back," Grimmjow stated lamely and to his disappointment, he felt Ichigo's hand sliding off of his.

"Yah," Gin sighed and stepped into the room, his large, thin hand already out and waiting, "I s'ppose yer the angel that stole Grimm-Grimm's heart, ne?"

The blue-haired man felt heat gathering at the back of his neck. _What the hell was Gin doing? Trying to make him look stupid or something?_ Just as he had thought, Ichigo was smirking in amusement as he grasped the other's hand.

"Doctor Ichigo Kurosaki," the oranget said, smoothly ignoring what had just being uttered, "Pleasure to meet you, mister...?"

"Gin Ichimaru. Big Grimm's best friend and colleague."

"It's good to see you, sir."

"Oi Gin," Grimmjow growled when he saw his friend keeping a hold of the angel's hand a tad longer than necessary, "Back up man."

"Sheesh, Grimm-Grimm's pissed!", the bastard crooned and Ichigo chuckled behind his clenched fist. "Ya know I got a lover already, ne? Chillax yer frilly panties."

Grimmjow was scowling fiercely now. Gin was embarrassing him more than Grimmjow had embarrassed himself already. "We're leavin'," he grunted and pointed at the exit with his finger. Rolling his eyes, the silver-haired man nodded at Ichigo and elegantly strolled towards the exit, while Grimmjow had turned to see those brown eyes for a final time.

"I guess that's it for now, my angel."

The man nodded. "Just do me a favor."

"I'll go to the end of the world, then the moon for you, my angel. Just ask for it."

"Don't push yourself too hard," the doctor said with a kind smile, "Take it easy at first and watch your diet. That's all the advice I can give you."

Grimmjow grinned. "Fair enough. But seriously, don't worry 'bout me; I'm a tough nut to crack. I ain't kicking the bucket yet."

Ichigo snickered and bit his lower lip. "You're a tough one, that's just about right."

"Besides," the blunet continued, scooting into Ichigo's personal space, "I haven't made you mine yet."

"Hooh? Ain't that breaking news."

"Mhhm," Grimmjow hummed in confirmation, his eyes locked on those sensual lips, picturing how pretty they would be stretched around his cock, "Like I said; when we'll be done, you'll be laying on yer back, all sweaty and exhausted, heaving and trembling, with yer legs either over my shoulders or spread out like a cheerleader."

"Yeah," Ichigo husked and licked his lower lip, before tucking it behind his teeth, "Good luck with that."

Damn those eyes. They were hooded and lusty and driving Grimmjow insane.

Grimmjow felt so tempted to just kiss those beautiful lips in front of him but he knew better; if he kissed the man in front of everybody, he would just dig his own grave further. Instead, he just grasped Ichigo's hand for the final time and placed a chaste kiss on the top.

"See you around."

"See you."

You know, it kinda hurt that he had to be separated from the man of his dreams, because Grimmjow knew he wouldn't be seeing the orange head for at least a week. Gin had informed him the company had so many pending deals to be closed, which only meant he would be up to his ears with work until next week minimum. But he would make do; he would work twice as hard to get shit done, then spend all of his time trying to win the angel's heart.

"Of all people," Gin said in amusement as soon as they entered the car, "I woulda never thought yer a cheesy one, Grimm-Grimm."

Grimmjow barked a curt laugh and made himself comfortable on the leather seat, listening to the soft purring of the engine when Gin started it off. "If that's what I need ta do to make him mine, I'll do it."

Gin snickered and muttered something the blunet didn't listen. His head was too occupied with thoughts of orange hair and pretty brown eyes.

Yeah, that's right. He was absolutely fucking smitten and for once, he loved it.

**XXXX**

**To be continued. Thanks for reading xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope this kinda makes up for the bad news of my other story's hiatus. This one took me ages to write too and, fuck, I don't know if I'm happy with it either. Feel free to tell me if it's no good.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

_A week later._

Ichigo exited the surgery room, his mood sour as ever as he ripped the super sterile gloves off his hands, tossing them in the nearest bin. The operation had been a success, Yoruichi had let him stitch the patient up, like he still enjoyed doing, so one would expect him to be in a neutral mood at least. Yet his forehead was already aching from too much scowling, all the nurses and passing doctors changing direction in fear as soon as he unintentionally glared at them.

Truth was, he wasn't mad. Okay, he was a little mad but most of all he was disappointed for two reasons; one: he was pissed at himself for being a gullible idiot, and two: Grimmjow. Call him stupid, call him a sap but he had actually believed that Grimmjow would come by or at least seek him out in either physical or virtual form after being discharged.

Yet, his phone and his locker were empty. Even Inoue didn't bring him stuff anymore. Well, the woman hadn't said a word to him after he snapped at her for being nosy but that was a whole other, happy story.

Ichigo took off his blue apron, throwing it in the laundry bag, thoroughly cleaned his hands, then disinfected them before pushing the doors open to the main corridor. He needed some air. Some tea too. The extra hours were freaking killing him.

_When was the last time he actually slept a good seven hours in one night?_

_Fucking overnight duties._

Pushing his hand through his messy orange hair, Ichigo heaved a sigh while waiting for his mug to fill up. He would admit; it was pretty lonely and quiet without the blunet around. Grimmjow had been... Something else to look forward to when he headed to his job. The man's gorgeous blue eyes, his persistent, overbearing but adorable antics... _Ah_, Ichigo mentally sighed and picked his cup, taking a long, longing sip, _Good times._

Anyway, it didn't matter. He had expected that turn of events from the beginning, even though the lame, hopeful part of his mind had believed that the blue-haired devil would pursue him further. _Pffff, whatever is done is done_, he thought to himself, his eyes boring into the pink-purple sky and watching the sun slowly set.

_The sun will set today and rise again the next morning, a new day shall appear on its tail. Albeit the disappointment would remain a tad longer, life goes one, doesn't it?_

With that in mind, Ichigo pushed against the wall he had unconsciously leaned on and made his way to the lockers. He quickly gathered his stuff, checked his phone and then angrily threw it in his pocket when he saw nothing, before he briskly walked to the exit, saying a curt goodnight to the always-smiling receptionist. It was cold outside, snowing even, the sudden frozen air biting his nose harshly. But Ichigo didn't notice; he was too busy grumbling to himself in discontent.

Like he had said; whatever. If Grimmjow didn't want him once, Ichigo didn't want him ten times.

**XXXX**

Grimmjow passed the huge pile of papers he had finished signing to his assistant, Kira Izuru, the blond man with the ever-present depressed look on his face, without another word. Kira didn't say many words to begin with, that was why Grimmjow had hired him.

"Make sure these arrive to the clients' hands tomorrow by noon," he said before the assistant exited the door, cracking his knuckles, "If they're not there by then, give me the list of the people responsible for that mistake and I'll have them fired."

"Understood sir," muttered the other quietly, closing the door of the spacious office behind him. All alone at fucking last, Grimmjow loosened the tie around his neck and breathed a sigh of relief. The past week had been hell. _Hell_. Ever since he got discarded from the hospital, he had to work almost fourteen hours per day, closing deals, hiring and firing staff and in general, doing things he only knew how to do right. Cocky? Definitely. A tyrant? Heck yeah and very proud of it. He ran his business the way he wanted, thank you very much, and so far it had rewarded him with a lux apartment and a nice car. Aka a big, fat roll of bucks yearly. So he wasn't complaining. Fuck, none of his employees ever complained. He paid them well.

However, being the owner of a company was extremely tiring. Grimmjow had to deal with so much crap everyday, so many complaints that he didn't know how he hadn't gotten insane already. The past visits to the psychiatrists were handy after all, as he knew how to tune out all the unnecessary information he came across every other day.

There was one thing missing from his life and that was his favorite angel. _Damn_, Grimmjow's heart clenched in his chest at the mere memory of the gorgeous, orange-haired doctor with the mesmerizing eyes. Yes, he had been busy as hell but Ichigo never left his mind the whole week and it really, really killed him that he hadn't had the time to shower the oranget with the affection and kisses he deserved.

_Damn. He missed Ichigo so much it scared the shit out of him, but he enjoyed the torture thoroughly too._

Grimmjow stood up from his leather chair and reached for his suit jacket on the nearest couch, rooting around in the pockets for his wallet. Once the target was found, he opened the little thing, sliding Ichigo's personal phone number - the one he had to bribe that purple-haired bitch to give him - neatly scribbled in a piece of paper. He had that advantage the whole week, yet he hadn't exploited it to its fullest.

_Now he had time. He had dealt with most of the crap he had to._

His heart suddenly started thudding in his chest and Grimmjow smiled._ God, he was so excited. He would hear that wonderful voice again, maybe elicit a few of these wonderful chuckles... Fuck, he was whipped. Bad._

Finding his phone, the blue-haired man quickly typed the number, memorizing it and saving it to his contact list, speed dial, before he took a deep, calming breath and pressed the call button. It rang and rang and rang, Grimmjow's confidence dropping and dropping, the corners of his mouth turning to the floor. Why wasn't he picking up? Was he working? Asleep? Something happened to him? _No, no Grimm, don't be stupid_, he mentally scolded at the last part, _Nothing has happened..._

"Doctor Kurosaki speaking," a familiar, goosebumps-inducing voice pleasantly tickled his ear. Grimmjow's breath left him like a squeezed ballon. _God. Finally somebody put an end to his misery._

"Hey," the blunet said as he sat down on his chair again, "It's me."

There was a short pause from the other line before Ichigo spoke again. "By "me" you mean who exactly?"

A smile tugged the edges of Grimmjow's mouth. Oh, so the orange head was playing hard to get again, huh? Oh well, that was just fine. Grimmjow loved challenges. "Ouch. You don't remember me, my angel? That hurts," he breathed, faking an over-dramatically hurt voice, "And to think you haven't left my mind once since last week."

"Oh," Ichigo muttered, "It's you."

"You don't sound very happy," Grimmjow teased, earning himself a snort.

"I'm just tired. Been workin' for forty eight hours straight."

Grimmjow hummed in understanding, his free hand absently landing on his chest, right above his heart. He chuckled and shook his head in amusement when he felt the stupid thing doing somersaults in there. _I'm a lost cause_, he thought, _I'm having palpitations just by talking to him on the phone. Jeez._

"Maybe you should rest a bit," he said, glancing at his watch; _10:00pm_, "It's kinda late."

"It's okay," the other murmured, a smile in his voice when he added, "You kinda sound like my mom."

"I ain't yer mommy babes. I'm yer daddy."

Indignant snort. "You really, really don't wanna be my dad," said the other, "He's an idiot."

A small chuckle left Grimmjow's lips before he sighed again. He didn't know what to say about that. Albeit he wanted to know why Ichigo called his father an idiot, it wasn't the right time to ask. As a result of his hesitance, they didn't speak for a while, until the blue-haired man heard a few rustling sounds. _Oh shit. That sounded like-_

"Are you in bed?"

"Mhm," murmured the orange head, his voice sleepy. _Damn, that sounded so sexy._ "If I pass out unexpectedly don't freak out."

"I won't," Grimmjow smiled, "I'm almost ready to pass out too. Been workin' my fair share of hours too; I'm freakin' tired."

"Oh," Ichigo sighed, sounding like he wanted to say something, "I see."

It suddenly dawned on Grimmjow why Ichigo sounded so petulant and he grinned wolfishly. Don't tell me... Is he mad? As in, pissed off that... Holy shit, so fucking cute!

"Hey listen," the blunet began, trying not to smile too much, "I'm sorry I didn't come by or contacted you the previous days. I was literally drowning in work."

"Don't explain yourself to me, Grimmjow," the other muttered quietly, "I'm not your boyfriend."

"It's not a matter of being my boyfriend or not," the blunet shook his head, "I promised I'll pester you and I didn't. Ain't cool to break promises."

"But-"

"Plus," Grimmjow cut him off efficiently, the big grin back full-force, "I want ya to be my boyfriend."

Expecting a snort or to be ignored, the blue-haired man was delighted when he received a soft chuckle instead. "I'm not a good boyfriend."

"I'm not a good boyfriend either," said the blunet earnestly, spinning around with his chair, "But when I want something to work, I make it work."

Ichigo laughed again. "You're crazy."

"Crazy?", Grimmjow smirked, "Crazy about you definitely." He cackled at the, yet another, derisive snort he received and then continued. "Anyway, you should probably get some sleep, my angel, I hate to hear you so tired."

The orange-haired man groaned tiredly, the sexy sound making Grimmjow's toes curl but he didn't say anything. "That's a good idea," sighed the other and yawned adorably, "G'night, talk to ya laters."

"Sweet dreams my angel," Grimmjow said quietly with a smile, "And dream about me only."

A soft, amused snort. "I'll make sure."

"You better," the blunet stressed, half-jokingly, half-seriously, "I'll see you the soonest possible, 'kay?"

"'Kay," mumbled the other, almost asleep, "Laters then."

Grimmjow waited for the orange-haired angel to hang up but instead of the beeping, he heard only silence. He opened his mouth to say something but whatever he wanted to say halted on his throat, a big grin spreading on his face at the quiet snoring sounds from the other end. Albeit he felt like a creepy weirdo for staying on the line just to listen these adorable sounds, Grimmjow couldn't help himself. He had missed the man a lot and suddenly, that overwhelming urge to see him attacked his entire being. _What the fuck was that? _He had never felt like this before and it kinda freaked him out but to be totally honest... he kinda liked it as well.

_Tomorrow_, he promised himself, reluctantly ending the call after a good ten minutes, _I'll see him tomorrow. _

**XXXX**

_The next day: 7am._

Grimmjow waited outside the hospital, his nose and face freezing from the cold wind. The snow had covered the pavements and the streets and it was still falling, little by little, from the cloudy sky. What a wonderful sight, really. All the white transformed the dull, noisy city to a shiny city, still noisy but gorgeous.

He loved the winter. Although he wasn't sure why, Grimmjow preferred the cold to the heat. Maybe because the cold weather was a good excuse to get closer to the people he wanted to touch, aka Ichigo Kurosaki.

Speaking of which, the man hadn't arrived yet. From all the days he had spent in this facility, Grimmjow kinda knew the angel's schedule. It was seven in the morning already, so where was he?

Grimmjow looked at his glove-clad hands. He had gone to his favorite boulangerie, grabbed one croissant with chocolate and two cups of coffee. Some sort of breakfast for his angel, since doctors rarely had time for proper meals. _How he knew that? His aunt was a nurse._

_But they will go cold_, he thought with a frown, _Where is he?_

As if the God decided to put end to his misery again, blue eyes spotted bright orange at the other side of the road. Grimmjow's heart jumped to his throat, a smile almost instantly stretched his face. _Damn, there he was, looking all so gorgeous, delicious and serious, like he always did. Why is he so fine?_

The angel waited for the green light before strolling majestically over the crosswalk, next to dozens of people, but to Grimmjow's eyes, he shone brighter than any of them. He wore a long black coat and a dark gray muffler, black shoes and black slacks. _Why so much black?_ Well, it suited him just fine; he looked so classy and sexy, like an English earl but Grimmjow would like to see him in more color. _Like fiery red or maybe a navy blue-_

Nevermind that. The orange-haired man walked briskly towards Grimmjow's direction, his eyes locked on his phone and the normal scowl present on his face. With an amused grin, Grimmjow pushed away from the wall, straightened his back and cleared his throat.

"The Lord sent an angel!", he said loudly, barely noticing some faces turning his way in confusion. The only thing he cared about was a pair of brown eyes that snapped up, wide in shock and locked with dancing blue. "Come my way, angel," Grimmjow continued, cocking his head to the side, "Bless my life with your presence."

Ichigo glanced around in apprehension before he glared at Grimmjow and almost reluctantly made his way towards him. The blue-haired man was so amused; he loved those eyes. So much intensity hidden beneath, some sort of relief too. _Damn. Why was he so fine?_

"Why are you making a scene?", the oranget hissed accusatively when he was closer, the scowl deepening on his face, "I work here, you know."

"Aww, don't be like that," Grimmjow crooned, taking a step closer, invading Ichigo's space as much as he possibly could, "Didn't you miss me? Because I missed you like crazy."

Ichigo smirked smugly. "Well, the hospital certainly got more silent without you barking insults at the nurses," the little bastard said cockily, "So I guess that's a good thing right?"

"That depends on the perspective," Grimmjow retorted, enjoying this a little too much, "And I wanna know your perspective."

"My perspective is," Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed in indignation, "That I'm on-call and yer stallin' me."

Grimmjow felt himself pout at the harsh words. No, he wasn't really hurt - okay maybe a little - but just the glint of regret in those pretty brown eyes was enough to make him giddy. "You wound me, my angel," he murmured sadly, "And I even brought breakfast, to make up for my absence."

Brown eyes glanced down at Grimmjow's hands, lingering a bit longer on the croissant. "Is this a French croissant?"

"Well," Grimmjow grinned, "I didn't fly to France to get it, but it's from a place I go often. The owner speaks French."

Ichigo stared at him intensely, those eyes lightening up with expectation and the only thing Grimmjow wanted to do was pounce and undress him.

"Is it... Is it with chocolate?", Ichigo asked with hesitation, his whole face bright with childish expectation. _Aaaaaaw! Why was he doing this?_! Grimmjow was barely hanging from a thread. The only thing he could do was grin.

"With extra chocolate."

The orange-haired man bit his lower lip and brown met blue. "Coffee too?"

Grimmjow only nodded, mentally counting to ten so that his dick would stay in his pants a tad longer. "C'mon," he encouraged, handing the treat to the other who took it timidly, as of he wasn't sure it was for him, "Dig in. You look hungry."

"Well," Ichigo said, licking his lips as he stared at the sweet, "It's chocolate and coffee. My two greatest weaknesses."

The blunet snickered and took a long sip from his still warm coffee. "That bad huh?"

"Mmh," hummed the other, already wolfing down half of it. "You got no idea; just gimme all the chocolate in the world and take my soul."

Grimmjow's ears instantly perked up, his interest spiking up like a radish. _His soul huh? Well, wasn't that very interesting?_

"How about..." The blunet trailed off, scooping a stray stain of chocolate from the doctor's lower lip and licking it off his finger, "I give you chocolate every day and you give me your soul?"

Ichigo gave him a level stare while he drank from his own coffee, his face serious as if he was really thinking about Grimmjow's proposal. That was until a small, cheeky smile turned those full lips of his upwards. "If I eat so many sweets," the cock-tease shrugged playfully, "I'll get fat and die from atherosclerosis or diabetes type II."

"No worries," Grimmjow retorted, pulling off the glove from his hand and with it, he cupped the gorgeous face in front of him, his thumb running over a red-flushed cheek, "I know ways to burn all these calories. So, you won't die from either diabetes or atherosclerosis."

The other suspiciously glanced at the hand on his face, then back at Grimmjow's face before he grabbed another bite off his croissant, finishing it completely. "Can you please name a bunch o' yer ways? Just out of curiosity."

"Let's see," the blunet sighed and moved closer so that they were sharing breaths, "Briefly; it involves you, me and a bed, lots of sweating and moaning, maybe cursing as well as complaints from the neighbors. But fuck them, we're exercising."

"Aha," the other nodded seriously, his long fingers wrapping around Grimmjow's wrist and to the blunet's utter dismay, Ichigo pulled the hand on his face away, "The way you say it sounds really dirty and I don't like it."

Grimmjow smiled sweetly at him, capturing that delicate hand in his, planting a few kisses on top of it before he spoke again. "You're bound to get dirty when you exercise, baby," he purred, "But I'll make sure to wash you properly afterwards."

"Very kind of you, but... What if I pull a muscle? Your workout sounds pretty hardcore," Ichigo husked sexily, dark brown eyes nearly setting Grimmjow on fire. Hardcore huh? Well, that was a great way to put it. Also, with all this pent up sexual tension between them, Grimmjow was scared of breaking not only the bed but the entire house too.

"You're the doctor," the blue-haired man retorted cheekily, loving the way Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "You should know shit like that better."

"I don't like being talked back to," the oranget bristled, "So you better watch your mouth."

"Or else?", Grimmjow taunted, daring to quirk one eyebrow questioningly. Oooh, he knew how much the angel hated being cornered or provoked like this and he just loved pushing all these buttons. He loved pushing everybody's buttons to begin with.

Instead of a heated response, a snap or even a shout he had expected from the rather short-tempered man, Grimmjow was confused (and aroused) when a devilish grin broke that angelic face into two.

"Or else...", the orange-haired not-so-sure-if-he-is-an-angel-anymore drawled and all of a sudden, Grimmjow sensed elegant fingers running through his hair gently. Ichigo was touching him. He was touching his hair, looking so innocently mischievous that Grimmjow was left with his jaw threatening to drop from his face and hit the floor.

_What. The. Fuck. Holy shit, what is happening. What? Wut?_

"Or else I'll have to discipline you, my pet."

Honestly... Honestly, Grimmjow's little man gave an alerted jiggle. Pet?

_Pet?_

Grimmjow was mostlikely gaping at the sneaky doctor, mouth open and closing like a fish because Ichigo's grin widened. "Good boy," he crooned, the fingers still caressing the blue tresses, "Now, be a good pet and head to work, so that Master can go to his. Yes?"

"Master, huh?", Grimmjow muttered through his haze, chuckling to himself in amusement, capturing a pair of dancing brown eyes with his own.

"Yup."

The blunet smirked and nodded. "Well, if you insist."

Ichigo smiled sweetly at him, his eyes crinkling cutely at the edges. "It's so funny messing with you," he said, "Yer face is absolutely priceless."

Grimmjow chuckled, gingerly taking a hold of the hand in his hair and opening it to rub his cheek on the calloused, chilly palm. Damn, he knew he looked stupid doing this but he felt so incredibly giddy and fuzzy in his stomach, the latter won over the embarrassment. After all, the kind expression and the small, shy smile on Ichigo's face was the utter reward for his actions.

Not willing to go against the sudden urge to be sappy, Grimmjow said quietly, "I missed you." When Ichigo clenched his teeth and tried to pull his hand away, the blunet frowned. "I'm serious."

The other sighed and stopped struggling, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Uh," he muttered, "I don't know how to react to that."

At that, Grimmjow's stomach fell a little. What was that supposed to mean? "Well," he chuckled sadly, "At least tell me whether I stand a chance or not."

The oranget shook his head and averted his gaze. "This is really awkward for me, you know."

"Sure," the other agreed, "But I also know you're avoidin' the question."

"What do ya want me ta say, Grimmjow?", the doctor snapped, brown eyes spitting fire.

Full lips kissed a slim wrist. He felt insecure. Kinda. And it shocked him. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, the person always was sure about himself, felt insecure. Miracles happen! "Yes or no, baby," the blue-haired man sighed, his chest heavy, "In all seriousness, if you honestly don't like me, I'll back off. But if ya only play hard to get, I'ma stick around and woo you to my heart's content."

He could see milliards of emotions crossing those gorgeous brown eyes momentarily and Grimmjow was uncertain about which one to hold on to. On one hand, he knew that Ichigo wanted him and that the man liked all the flowers and chocolates but on the other hand, what if the orange-haired man was mad at him for not making some sort of contact one whole week?

"You know," Ichigo uttered softly, halting all of Grimmjow's increasing in anxiety thoughts, "I don't trust people easily."

"And that's the right thing to do," the blunet agreed. Ichigo nodded.

"So, I will be a hard one to get."

The smile was slowly finding its way on Grimmjow's face again. "So does this mean...?"

"It means," the oranget interrupted him with a smile, "That if you want somethin' more than just my ass, you better have enough patience. If, on the other hand, you just wanna have sex with me, no strings attached, no hard feelings, I'm totally up to it. Just tell me in advance so that I don't fall for you."

Grimmjow was floating in cloud seven. Fuck, cloud seven was too close to earth to describe how happy he was that moment. Fall for him? Could the orange head fall for him too? Well, the blunet knew very well that _he_ had fallen already - like a heavy sack of potatoes as a matter of fact - but for Ichigo to... Fuck, he couldn't wait for that moment.

"Do you choose with whom you fall for, Ichigo?", he asked. Ah, that name. He had said that name so many times on his own but it was the first time calling the man himself by his first name. You know, he used the nickname instead.

The orange-haired man sucked in a deep breath and drank from his coffee, shrugging nervously, "I kinda do."

"Really?", the blunet asked, wrapping his other arm around Ichigo's waist, pulling them closer to each other. The sweet scent that always accompanied the angel fogged his entire brain, so his head was way deep in the gutter when he said, "It was love at first sight for me."

"Are you sure it wasn't lust at first sight?", Ichigo smirked, however Grimmjow didn't find it very funny.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," he stated blankly, "Otherwise I wouldn't even bother wooing you, let alone tell ya all those girly things right now."

The smirk faltered until it disappeared. "Oh," the other muttered and averted his gaze, "I see."

Grimmjow smiled and inched closer, bringing their lips closer and just when Ichigo was about to say something, he changed his way towards the other's forehead, planting his chaste kiss there. He briefly met those shocked, brown eyes before he buried his face in the other's neck, hugging the man tightly and taking a deep breath of that delicious scent, enough to last... A couple of hours. Ichigo smelled so nice, clean and fresh, with a heady undertone, a scent that promised to drive him insane with want on their following encounters.

But he would take it. He had been through worse torture to begin with. Ichigo's torture was... A sweet one. You know, the one you would go through over and over again because, no matter the pain, you know there would be a generous reward at the end.

"I'll call you tonight," Grimmjow promised as they pulled away and locked eyes again, "When are you getting off?"

Ichigo shifted again. "I-It's okay," he stuttered, "You don't hafta go out of yer way-"

"Just tell me when you get off, baby," the blunet smiled, kissing a pink cheek, "And leave the rest to me."

A defeated sigh. "At six."

"Perfect," Grimmjow smiled, reluctantly letting his angel go, "I'll call you around eight, when I finish."

The oranget smiled and nodded, biting the plastic rim of his cup, shoving his other hand in his pocket. "'Kay."

_He's so cute. He's so fucking cute I wanna eat him! But then he is like, bossy and shit and so sexy and dominant, FUCK! He has to be illegal. He has to. Someone arrest him for exceeding recommended hotness._

"I have to go now," he said sheepishly, "Didn't mean to keep ya for so long but I couldn't help myself. I had missed you so much."

Ichigo smiled and took a few steps backwards, "Talk to ya laters, Grimmjow," he winked and turned on his heel, heading in the hospital.

"See you later, my angel!", Grimmjow called after the man, chuckling when the other glared at him over his shoulder before the doors of the hospital opened wide, swallowing him in.

The blue-haired man stayed on his spot for a while, watching people come and go while he drank from his cold coffee, discarding the empty cup in the nearest bin. He didn't know what to think, what to feel, what to expect but what he did know? He had some reeeeal tough nut to crack. Ichigo's wasn't messing around when he said it would take time to get him to open up. The man had always looked distant, kind of introverted and Grimmjow wondered what kind of fucked up story was haunting him.

Because, c'mon, everybody is fucked up in some way. Some are more, some others less but all of us have something hanging over our heads like a dark cloud...

His musings were cut off by the loud ring of his phone. Grimmjow fished the noisy device off his pocket and without checking the caller, he adjusted it to his ear. "Y'ellow."

"Mah, mah," his best friend spoke from the other side, his voice amused, "Grimm-Grimm's happy first thing in tha mornin'! Guess ya went to yer doctor-boy, didn'cha?"

Grimmjow smirked saucily and began walking towards his car. "Gin, I told ya," he sighed, his other hand clenching over his chest, "He stole my heart."

"Jesus Christ Grimm, s'bad ya know? Try'na get it back 'fore it's too late!", Gin chuckled in amusement, "But now, ge'cher ass to tha office, we got a meetin' in thirty!"

"Yeah, shut yer trap now," the blunet muttered as he settled in his comfy seat, turning on the engine. They exchanged a few teases, a couple of insults too, before Gin finally snorted a chuckle and ordered Grimmjow to get his brains checked and locked in his head and not screw everything up in the meeting.

"Easy to say my friend," the blue-haired man muttered to himself with a stupid smile on his face, "Easy to say, hard to do."

He had a long way to go, but he knew shit would go his way. His dad had taught him one thing before he died and even though Grimmjow was still a kiddie back then, he still remembered it.

_Persistency gives you the good results, patience gives you the will to be persistent. You are blessed with both? Well, that's what makes you achieve your goal, son._

Funny part of the story? Heh. Grimmjow had both.

So, about how things develop, feel extra free to let your imaginations run wild.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

"Do an MRI as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

Ichigo glanced through the rest of the huge list of tests, his orange brows marring together in consideration. "Is he diabetic?"

Inoue shifted by his side and looked at him timidly. "The test showed impaired glucose tolerance, sir."

"Alright," the orange head nodded at his nurse and shoved the list inside the patient's folder, turning his attention to the man staring at him impatiently. "Mr. Omaeda," he began but the brunet was way too impatient to let him form the rest of the sentence.

"Will I be alright doc?"

Ichigo smiled kindly in his attempt to console the ignorant man. "You'll be fine. The MRI will show us exactly what is wrong with your elbow, even though I'm confident there's nothing to be anxious about. However," he then stressed, putting on his serious face, "You have to take care of your diet from now on; minimize the intake of unnecessary carbohydrates, such as sweets and chocolates. Also, you'll have to hit the gym once a week at the very least."

The man frowned, obviously not amused by the idea of adding some exercise into his routine. After all, why would an overweight person want to exercise? "Why?"

"Because," Ichigo sighed and passed the patient's folder to Inoue, "You have predisposition for diabetes. In fact, your body has already some trouble metabolizing sugar and regular exercising is always a good therapy for situations like this. You have to look after yourself, yes?"

The man's already ugly face cringed bitterly but he nodded in affirmation, promising that he would start exercising as soon as he got discarded. Albeit he didn't care whether the man would take his advice or not, Ichigo thanked him with a smile and exited the room quickly, heading towards the nurses' station.

"Lisa," he called the nurse in charge and the raven-haired woman lifted her head from the computer. Her face was slack and tired, bags hanging heavily under her eyes.

"Yes doctor Kurosaki?"

"Do I have to sign any patient's release?"

Lisa pursed her lips into a thin line and reached for the big pile of papers at the side of her desk, scanning through them while twirling the edge of her long braid. She picked up one-two papers and handed them to Ichigo, her face expressionless and bored as ever. Ichigo couldn't really blame her; she had the overnight shift and she was tired as fuck, much like him.

"Mrs. Moore's general check-ups were fine after the hysterectomy, thus all she waits for is the final examination and your stamp of approval," Lisa began tiredly, "And Mr. Reed is ready to go after the nephrectomy five weeks ago."

With a curt nod Ichigo sighed and began scribbling a few words on the typed paper. Those were the first two patients he performed surgery on and he was so glad to see them recover so quickly. Even though Ichigo had been only aiding Yoruichi, under her very strict guidance and surveillance the whole time, the orange-haired man had enjoyed the experience to its fullest. However, ever since then, the purple-haired doctor hadn't let him do it again, which was rather logical since he wasn't a lincened surgeon, but that didn't mean Ichigo didn't sulk. _What? Surgery is awesome!_ At least Yoruichi left him in charge of the patients' recovery, so everything was cool.

"Damn you look so hot when you work," a low and very seductive voice suddenly whispered in Ichigo's ear, making all the hairs on his body rise to attention, "Turns me on."

The orange-haired doctor congratulated himself for not jumping out of his skin at the unexpected, larger presence of - who else? - Grimmjow behind him. In fact, he casually glanced over his shoulder and fixed the smirking man with an uninterested stare, trying to hide just how crazily his heart was thudding in his chest. That stupid bastard with that stupid grin on his face scared the living shit out of him. _Who the fuck creeps up behind a person like that? Jeez._

"Oh, it's you," Ichigo said flatly. Why on earth would he show excitement? It wasn't that he wanted Grimmjow to pester him while he was at work, the blunet came on his own. For the past three weeks, so to say.

Grimmjow was really persistent indeed; no matter how many times Ichigo refused to have breakfast or lunch with him, the blue-haired man kept on trying and trying. Everyday he brought that delicious-looking food, tempting the hell out of Ichigo's stomach but the orange head was just as stubborn and wouldn't give in to the siren's call. Okay, he gave in more times that he would have normally allowed himself to, but - and you better keep this a secret - he enjoyed Grimmjow's company as much as he enjoyed the God-sent food the man carried with him. But anyway, he hadn't torture Grimmjow for too long yet and, unfortunately for the blue-haired man, all that persistency brought Ichigo's inner sadist to life.

No, Grimmjow wasn't satisfied by seeing each other at the hospital; he would also call or text Ichigo every day, asking about all those little unnecessary things that could have been left unsaid but he still wanted to know. Ichigo enjoyed that. Even though he himself didn't speak too much, Ichigo enjoyed hearing Grimmjow's goosebump-inducing voice once or twice a day, especially before he fell asleep, those endless rants about how useless his colleagues at work were, these little stories about his sweet aunt and crazy uncle...

The fact that he enjoyed all these didn't mean he should let the blunet know about it too.

"C'mon, don't look so uninterested," Grimmjow muttered, the corners of his mouth turning down from evident disappointment, "You wound me."

See? This was his favorite hobby lately. And yes, he was a terrible person.

"What do you want anyway?", Ichigo sighed dejectedly, passing the papers to the now smirking Lisa. _Oops, busted._ Damn, the entire hospital knew about his tête-à-tête with the ex patient and he received so many teases from both the nurses and doctors. Yoruichi was the worst of all though; that bitch would always prod and nag and annoy Ichigo with stupid questions like, "Did he call?" or, "You guys fucked already?" or anything of that sort. It pissed Ichigo off and he was mad at Grimmjow for being so obvious, but after discussing it with the man over and over again, they reached a dead-end; while Ichigo wanted to keep his distance while at work, the bigger man wanted to be as close as possible and he would do anything in his reach to make that happen.

It made Ichigo's stomach feel funny. The good type of funny. But again; don't tell Grimmjow.

A plastic bag appeared in front of the doctor's face and the blinding grin was back on Grimmjow's face, full-force. "I brought lunch."

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his face. As much as his stomach protested and his mouth salivated at the prospect of getting some fat and carbs in his system, he couldn't help but wonder; didn't that man take _no_ for an answer? Ever?

"Alright," the doctor finally said, shoving his hands in his pockets, trying to ignore how fluffy his chest got when he saw Grimmjow's face lightened up like a Christmas tree, "I'll go get my coat and we'll eat outside. You wait here."

"Your wish is my command, my angel."

With a roll of his eyes, Ichigo turned on his heel and headed to the locker room, unaware of the small smile that played at the edges of his lips. Even though it was freezing outside with all that snow, Ichigo didn't want to stay in that hospital any longer; he wanted out for a while, to fill his lungs with the cold air. Besides, having Grimmjow in the hospital for no apparent reason was against the policy, plus it was rather dangerous; no one knew what the stupid man would do. Maybe he would try to kiss Ichigo again, like he had attempted so many times.

He was stopped plenty of times on the way in and out of the lockers from some colleagues, who wanted second opinion or patients who wanted reassurance. Taking a little longer than he had expected, Ichigo finally made his way back to the reception where he saw a couple of females nurses - the newcomers, who didn't know how scary Grimmjow could be - surrounding Grimmjow and the blue-haired man in a state of agony.

_Oh shit, I had forgotten about the harpies_, Ichigo mused and sped up to the commotion.

"Hey, hey, hey!", the doctor barked over their giggles and squeals, attracting all attention to himself, "Get back to your work, this is a hospital not a kindergarden."

With a few displeased mumbles and pouts, the circle of death, _er, females_, broke apart and Ichigo saw his former patient relax a little bit. As soon as their eyes locked, Grimmjow's bright smile was up again. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Ichigo shrugged while sliding in his coat, "I work with them every day, I know how they get." The doctor cleared his throat, trying to ignore the full-of-hot-jealousy stare Grimmjow pinned him down with before he added, "Let's eat, I'm freaking famished."

They walked side-to-side towards a small, available bench in front of the hospital. Ichigo was staring at the ground while Grimmjow was staring at Ichigo the whole time. Jesus Christ that man. He was so obvious it made Ichigo want to vomit, choke on his heart then smack the blunet for making him feel this way. Nobody had ever looked at him the same way, not even his lovers. Okay, his lovers usually looked at him in awe and a please-play-with-me-master kind of way, but that was totally irrelevant.

"So how was your day?", Grimmjow asked as soon as they sat down. Ichigo let out a long sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose while getting comfortable on the tough surface.

"Long," he muttered and finally closed his eyes, "Very long. And now I'm so tired I just wanna hide under my comforter and sleep until Christmas."

"Damn, I didn't bring coffee. Sorry."

"Aw stop, you sound like my mom."

Grimmjow smiled kindly and pulled a large box out of the plastic bag. "Well, someone has to take care of you, my angel."

"I'm not a baby," Ichigo mumbled petulantly as he accepted the warm food and a pair of chopsticks, "I can take care of myself."

"I highly doubt it, since you work so many hours per day," Grimmjow waved him off, "Now shut up and eat and leave me caring all I want."

Ichigo opened his mouth to object but Grimmjow gave him a silencing glare which made everything he had to say die in his throat. He grumbled something unintelligible and frowned down at his food, trying to distract himself by opening the paper lid. Thankfully, it was enough; almost instantly a heavenly scent of Asian spice and red pepper caressed his olfactory bulbs with love and care and the orange-haired doctor had to roll at the back of his head in delight, the previous argument forgotten and everything. _Noodles...yum. _

"Mmm, I can't wait for you to make love to my mouth."

There was a brief but reflective silence, but things like that don't last for too long. Not between them at least.

"Oh yeah?"

The underlying but rather obvious husking in Grimmjow's voice, plus the repetition of the sentence in his head helped Ichigo realize what he had said. With a sheepish smile, he lifted his head and chanced a glance at the blue-haired man seated next to him. Just like he had expected, Grimmjow's eyes were narrow and darker than Ichigo remembered.

"It's somethin' I always say when lunch looks delicious," the orange head tried to save the situation but Grimmjow's quirking eyebrow assured him that the blunet wasn't really buying that shit. So he tried again. "What?", he questioned defensively, "You don't some sort of...phrase you use?" _Great. Really great Ichigo, you saved the day, dumbass._

Grimmjow sucked his teeth and sighed noisily, shaking his head in disbelief. Before Ichigo had any chance to realize what was happening, Grimmjow's face was mere inches away from his, slow but hot breaths fanning over his lips. The doctor swallowed thickly from the sudden contact, his brain shutting down against his will at the intensity in those blue eyes. Was the weather getting hotter all of a sudden?

"I wouldn't use such phrase in front of the person who goes crazy over every other word I say," Grimmjow said, his voice low and ominous enough to have chills run up and down Ichigo's spine, "Unless you said it deliberately."

"N-No," the other stuttered, trying to push Grimmjow away but found himself too weak to do it, so he swallowed once again, "I said it...innocently?"

Grimmjow stared at him for a while and soon, Ichigo felt warm fingers tickling the right side of his face. "You like torturing me, don'cha?"

Ichigo wasn't sure of what answer to give. On one hand he wanted to say "Hell no!", just for the sake of calming the other male down and avoid getting the show on the road quite literally, but on the other, he couldn't deny that he loved that game they played. Or rather, the game of hard-to-get he played on Grimmjow. He liked the way Grimmjow ran after him like a little dog; he liked the way Grimmjow went Crazy Train from "every other word he said". For someone with an ego as big as Ichigo's, it felt good to be wanted so much. After all, Grimmjow had the potential of great pet material, even though to a stranger he looked more like the overbearing dom.

But despite all that, the oranget played stupid, however, not without a small, playful smirk. Grimmjow was a smart guy, he'd get the point quickly. "Torturing you wasn't in my intentions, no."

The low growl that resonated from the other's broad chest assured the orange-haired man that his message was well-received and read. His inner sadist was doing a strange triuph dance in his head too.

"Lying son of a bitch," Grimmjow cackled darkly, those fingers that were initially on his cheek were now on Ichigo's most sensitive erogenous zone; his ear, "But truth to be told...I like your torture. I ain't no masochist though."

"Mmm, that's what everybody says in the beginning," Ichigo smirked in his haze and at Grimmjow's furrowing eyebrows, he chuckled and continued, "But everybody begs the Master for more in the end."

"Ichigo..."

_Damn, I can get used to Grimmjow calling my name like that._

Ichigo was enjoying this a little bit too much. "What is it, _Grimmjow_?"

The blue eyes were relentlessly digging holes in his skull. "Don't play with fire, Ichigo. Or you'll get burnt."

"Che, cliché."

"But true whatsoever."

The orange-haired man shook his head in amusement and grabbed Grimmjow's wrist, stopping the oh-so-pleasurable assault to his ears. "I s'ppose yer right," he said, turning to his food with his stomach rumbling, "But now let's eat all these goodies."

Grimmjow watched him closely while he ate. It was creepy and uncomfortable as hell but Ichigo wouldn't give the blunet the honor of making him jittery. Because, c'mon, every human being would be jittery under the spell of those predatory blue eyes which technically told tales about everything that existed in Grimmjow's thoughts.

"Why aren't you eating?", Ichigo questioned between mouthfuls, the delicious noodles sliding down his throat almost effortlessly. When Grimmjow sighed and stared at his food, Ichigo frowned and stopped chewing. "What's the matter? You're quiet today."

The blue-haired man gave him a sideways, curious look that made Ichigo grow defensive all over again, however, before the oranget had any chance to speak, Grimmjow was already spilling his guts. "Since you asked," he muttered and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index. Suddenly, he looked really tired. "I need a break."

A short chuckle. "Don't we all?"

"I was listening to my friends making plans for Christmas," the blunet continued, "And I realized that I have no plans."

"Won't you see your aunt?"

Grimmjow shook his head. "Nah, she's goin' with my uncle to Bahamas. She ain't got time for it."

"Oh," Ichigo muttered sadly, not knowing what else to say. Truth to be told, he didn't have plans either, save from the overly luxurius Christmas Eve dinner at his house, where Yoruichi and his mother, Masaki, went all out in the kitchen every year. "That's kinda sad," he added sarcastically, "I shouldn't be the one talking though; I have no plans either."

Grimmjow was looking at him again, the usual and kinda annoying confidence in his eyes replaced by wonder and uncertainty. He looked liked he wanted to say something but he was, strangely, afraid to. For some reason, those glimpses in the other man's softer side, which wasn't all that aggressive and persistent as the default one, were confusing Ichigo. Or rather, they gave him a severe case of stomach butterflies that he couldn't quite...stomach it.

"Look, I was thinking...", Grimmjow started but immediately gritted his teeth angrily. "Fuck, forget it."

However, Ichigo's interest had spiked. "What is it?"

The blue-haired man hesitated again, opened and closed his mouth adorably many times before he finally managed to spit what bothered him out. "I was thinking that maybe...just maybe though, you'd want to...to go somewhere for Christmas. Together. With me. S'fine if ya don't wanna, I understand."

Twin orange eyebrows hit Ichigo's hairline in astonishment. _What? Is he serious? Is he really asking me to just go with him?_

Come to think of it, it wasn't such a bad idea. After all, he liked Grimmjow - more than he would ever admit but that was another story - and Grimmjow liked him back just as much. Even though Ichigo was a filthy sadist and got off when Grimmjow melted for him the way he did, it didn't mean that he didn't wanna fuck the other man... Or be with him just for the sake of being with him. Aw c'mon, look at him; he had to be the closest to perfection man Ichigo had ever seen in his life and the best part was that he wanted to be Ichigo's boyfriend and not another one of the orange head's notorious one-night-stands. The blunet had made his intentions of preferring to woo Ichigo instead of jumping him crystal clear, so... "Why not?", he said his last thought out loud.

After all...he could always torture the blue-haired man on their vacation.

Grimmjow was silent for a few seconds, staring at him in confusion before his eyes lit up and the edges of his mouth stretched to a huge grin. "Wait, for real?!"

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly, pretending not to hear his heart busting out of his chest, "Like I said; I have no plans."

The other still couldn't believe it though. "Holy shit, I never expected you'd say yes! Holy shit!" He clasped the front of his black coat. "I'm so happy right now."

Remember all that heat Ichigo had oh-so-many times redirected to every other possible path, other than his face? Yeah, all that heat suddenly evaded his face. After so many years, he was blushing. He was blushing like an idiot just because Grimmjow had said something so stupidly adorable. Fuck, he almost fell for the blue-haired man at that time and place.

Almost.

"Don't get all that excited," Ichigo grumbled instead, trying to cut off his own excitement too, "You gotta promise that you'll behave."

Grimmjow turned to him and grinned like a maniac. "I don't give promises I can't keep, my angel," the bastard said and all of a sudden, his thumb was on Ichigo's bottom lip, caressing, "But I get to spend some one-on-one time with you; that's all I can ask for."

"Aw how cute," Ichigo clipped sarcastically, forcing his inner romantic to stop being a sap. Grimmjow, however, completely ignored his tone and clasped one of Ichigo's hands in between his, kissing it thoroughly.

"Where do you wanna go, my angel?", Grimmjow asked, looking more excited and lively than Ichigo had ever seen him before, "How about Europe? Prague? Berlin? Or maybe Vienna?"

"Uh-"

"Paris!", Grimmjow suddenly exclaimed, totally lost in his own world, "Let's go to Paris! It's a gorgeous city, full of romance and the sweets you love so much."

"Oi, hold up!", Ichigo interrupted him, yanking his hand away rather harshly, "I can't afford to go to Europe. It's too expensive for me."

Grimmjow gave him a baffled look, as if Ichigo had sprouted another head. "What are you talking about, my angel?", he questioned softly, "The trip's on me."

_What the hell are _you _talking about?! _"I refuse," Ichigo almost barked, the scowl back on his face. Grimmjow frowned, panic and disappointment mostly present on his features.

"Why, my angel?"

_Wait a minute. _"You find it really logical to let you pay for my shit?"

The blue-haired man now looked utterly lost. "Yeah?"

Ichigo wanted to cry and whine. Why was there a gap in their communication? They were grown-ass men for fuck's sake! "Listen," he sighed heavily, "I ain't no gold-digger, so I'm not agreeing with this. End of story."

"Huh?", Grimmjow blurted, staying speechless for a few seconds before realization dawned on his pretty face and the frown was replaced by a smirk. The bastard had the audacity to capture Ichigo's hand again and to bring it to his lips, kissing the top, then the wrist and every single one of the knuckles. "It has nothing to do with that, my angel," the sappy rascal drawled, "It's just my way of taking care of you."

"S'cute n'all, but it feels as if I'm yer whore or something and I don't like that," Ichigo stated frankly. Grimmjow kissed his hand again, shaking his head negatively, his eyes almost pleading.

"No, my love, no. Don't feel like that, please. I would never, ever, ever try to win your heart with my money. I'm many things but I'm certainly _not_ that kind of person," he said with a small, uncertain smile and Ichigo's tense body relaxed, the previous anger slowly melting away.

_Damn your blue eyes, Grimmjow_, Ichigo mentally scoffed before he spoke, calmer this time. "So how do we do this?"

The blue-haired man seemed skeptical for a few seconds before his features morphed into an expression of realization. "Listen, I have an idea; lemme pay for the tickets and the hotel and you pay for everything else."

"Everything else?"

"Lunch, dinner, sightseeing... You know, that kinda."

Ichigo pondered on the idea, twirling it back and forth in his head. He shook his head again. "It still is not enough," he insisted like a little brat, "I can't accept it."

The well-hidden panic in Grimmjow's eyes was amusing. God, he wanted it _that_ much? But at the same time, he didn't look willing to back down from his suggestion, how funny was that? "That's all I can offer, my angel. Take it or leave it."

When Ichigo stayed silent on purpose, testing him, Grimmjow fidgeted on his seat and inched a little closer. By that moment, those blue eyes of his had turned all the way irresistible and puppy-dog. "I really hope you do take it, though," the blue-haired man said quietly and Ichigo had to think of the scariest movie he had seen in his life in order to stop his mouth from stretching into a smile.

Grimmjow was so fucking adorable.

The doctor maintained a straight face, pretending to think about the offer, even though he had already made up his mind. Of course he'd go, he wasn't crazy. Who in their right mind would pass a trip to Europe? Well, certainly not a travel fanatic like Ichigo. The burning anticipation written all over Grimmjow's face though... Yup, he was willing to prolong the torture just for that.

"Please say yes," the blue-haired man whispered as low as it could go.

Ichigo couldn't hold it this time; he grinned broadly and bit his lower lip. "Alright," he said, "We got a deal."

There was a moment of reflective silence as Grimmjow took in the words but as soon as everything settled, the blunet facepalmed and chuckled before lifting both his fist in the air in a motion of victory. Ichigo found the sight worth laughing at while he felt giddy and flattered at the same time.

"I'm so happy right now," Grimmjow said with the hugest grin on his face.

"Oh stop, you're making a big deal out of nothing," Ichigo teased. Grimmjow frowned and shook his head while gathering his arms back in place.

"Like I said; I get to spend extra time with you. That's a big deal for me, my angel."

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably on his seat. He was not used to these words yet, alright? Sue him for being a little embarrassed! "Okay, okay," he mumbled in the end, picking up his chopsticks and resuming eating, "So, where are we going in the end?"

Grimmjow took a hold of his own chopsticks and dove in too. "I don't know; wherever you wanna go."

"Well, I don't mind," Ichigo said in a conversational tone between chews, "I've never been to Europe so wherever we go will be my first time anyway."

"Hmm," the other hummed, "Then Paris it is. I'm sure you'll love it."

_Sweet. _"You've been there?"

"Uh yeah, plenty of times because of work mainly. I speak the language fluently too, so there won't be a problem with communication."

Ichigo tried to ignore his man down low who gave a little jiggle at the mere idea of Grimmjow's gravelly deep and fatally sexy voice speaking in French and managed to formulate a question that had been pestering his mind nonstop for a while now. Even though he had a pretty good idea what it was about, he hadn't asked or read Grimmjow's patient history out of common courtesy. "Speaking of work, what exactly is your work about?"

Grimmjow glanced at him. "Ooh right, I never told you what I do for living." An awkward chuckle. "Plainly put, I own a company."

Ichigo dropped his chopsticks and licked his lips, the epiphany hitting him like a sudden slap in the face. _Holy shit. Holy shit, that's right!_ How hadn't he connected the dots before? "Jaeger Co.?"

"Yup, that's the one," the blunet nodded enthusiastically.

_Hold on, hold on, hold on. _Ichigo had gathered that the blue-haired man was doing something related to business management but... The owner of one of the most successful companies worldwide? He had to make sure. "You _own_ a company?"

"Yeah, why?"

Brown eyes were wide and orange eyebrows marred together incredulously. "You're so young!"

Grimmjow grinned proudly. "I'm just another hard-worker," he said, "And still, I inherited the company, it's not that I created it or something. Credits go to my old man."

_Kudos to your old man for giving you such great genes_, was what Ichigo wanted to say, but it was too weird and nerdy so he kept it to himself. "You're so humble."

The blunet shrugged with a smirk. "I'm definitely not humble," he said, "I toot my own horn more often than not but I tend keep my head off the clouds. Clouds don't let you use your brain and I'd like to use mine as much as I can, thank you very much."

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. Someone as gorgeous and successful as Grimmjow so freakishly down-to-earth? Lord, the chances. Maybe Yoruichi was right when she had said that he hit the jackpot of his life when he met the blue-haired man. No, don't get the wrong idea, Ichigo couldn't give less shits about Grimmjow's money; he had his own money and he was happy with what he earned. The thing was that most, if not all of the rich dudes the orange-haired man had met before were so flashy and annoying because they thought they owned the world.

But Grimmjow was different.

He was so happy he found an exception. In fact, he was so happy that he kept staring at the other man for a couple of moments without saying anything. The only thing that brought him back was Grimmjow's smug smirk. "I dazzled you, didn't I?"

_Ah, right. O'course he ain't humble. A man like him humble? Impossible__._

Brown eyes blinked and the orange head sighed. "Well, you don't encounter normal-ish rich dudes everyday. I was caught off-guard."

"Those rich dudes you've met grew up in a golden bubble, where nothing could touch them," Grimmjow retorted with a sad smile, "Some others had a shitty life."

Ichigo's thoughts stuttered as he recalled what Grimmjow had told him about his childhood, about that filthy old hag who... God, just the mere idea was enough to make him furious. He wanted that bitch to die and rot in prison then burn forever in Hell. "Yeah, I know," he bit out as composedly as he could. Grimmjow smiled fondly at him.

"I love it when you get mad for my sake. Makes me feel all fuzzy."

This time, Ichigo rolled his eyes. _Stupid idiot, as if _I_ don't get all fuzzy when you say shit like that._ "Shut up and eat."

"You think it's easy?", Grimmjow grumbled, "Damn, I knew I should have asked for a fork."

It was that moment Ichigo realized how much trouble a pair chopsticks gave to the blue-haired man. Almost instantly he bit his tongue, trying not to laugh but it was harder done than said. Especially when Grimmjow glared at him defiantly for choking out a short chortle. "Hey, don't laugh at me!"

"Okay, okay, you big baby," Ichigo crooned and placed his own food next to his leg on the bench in order to inch closer to the other man. "I'll show you how it's done."

"Eh?", was all he heard Grimmjow utter before his fingers settled upon the blue-haired man's hands, adjusting the position.

"Don't be so stiff," he lectured, gently coaxing those strong appendages into relaxing, "Balance the bottom one on the base of your thumb and hold it with your middle finger and the top between the tips of your index and thumb." The orange head stopped and admired what he had done before he turned his head to look at the other man. "See?"

Unfortunately for him and his efforts, Grimmjow wasn't really paying attention. Scratch that, it didn't look like he listened to one word Ichigo had said, if the dreamy look on his face, along with the starry eyes was any indication. Ichigo pursed his lips together, pretending to be mad but on the contrary, he had hard time not kissing the blunet for being so adorable.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?"

"No," Grimmjow blurted instantly, that dreamy look never fading, "Because every time you come so close to me, I can't help but wonder how it'd feel if you kissed me."

Ichigo snickered in amusement. "You're so sappy," he said and, although hesitantly, reached for Grimmjow's cheek with his hand while inching closer to plant a chaste kiss at the corner of the other's mouth. Why did he do that? Impulse. Good mood. Filled stomach. So many reasons to pick from but Grimmjow's starstruck face was the best of all. Especially the pink dust that suddenly settled across the blunet's cheekbones.

"W-W-What was that for?!", Grimmjow stuttered, looking more flustered and frazzled and adorable than Ichigo had ever believed possible. Yeah, he liked that. He really liked that and he would kiss Grimmjow again if that was the reaction he got.

"Something to think about before you go to bed." _  
_

Grimmjow's face suddenly hardened and he glared at Ichigo heatedly. "You mean something to keep me up all night."

Ichigo shrugged with a playful grin and picked up whatever was left of his food. "That one too."

The blue-haired man was touching his face, the spot Ichigo's lips had touched, while shaking his head. "You're the devil," he sighed.

This was way too funny. "I thought I was an angel."

"Don't even get there, cocky bastard."

"Alright."

Grimmjow's mad-but-not-so-mad-after-all expression softened to a smile. "Let's eat now."

"Sure but hurry up, because my rounds start in ten minutes."

That sudden disappointment in those gorgeous blue eyes made Ichigo's heart race in his chest. Fuck, why did Grimmjow always looked at him like that when they were about to part? As if the world was ending or something. "Oh c'mon, so soon?"

Ichigo nodded sympathetically. "Sorry."

A dejected sigh. "I won't get to see you for a while too," the blunet mumbled, "Work is piling and piling..."

"Hey, don't stress out," Ichigo brushed his knuckles against Grimmjow's in his lame attempt for comfort, "We'll talk via phone... If you want."

"S'not the same, I want to see your pretty face."

By that time, Ichigo's inner sap was having a fluff-seizure. "Well, we can always find some time between breaks..."

Grimmjow gasped in excitement, blue eyes sparkling like stars. He grasped Ichigo's hand again, spreading kisses all over the place again. "For real? Yes, I'd love that!"

"Uh..." Ichigo realized what he had blurted and felt embarrassed, "I-If you have time..."

"And if I don't have time, I'll make time for you."

_Gah, you filthy sap._

"Speaking of time," Ichigo laughed nervously, trying to reclaim his hands from Grimmjow's grip but that was so much more easier said than done, "I have to go, remember?"

The corner's of Grimmjow's mouth turned to a sad frown. "Okay," he muttered, planting a couple of final kisses on Ichigo's wrist, "I miss you already."

The doctor was finally able to use his hands and he pushed his fingers in soft blue tresses. "I'll see you soon."

Ignoring the most adorable case of abandoned-puppy-dog eyes Grimmjow was torturing him with, Ichigo fixed his coat and rose to his feet, slowly making his way back in the hospital. But before he was in, he heard a familiar voice calling after him.

"I hate it when you leave but I luuh watching you go."

Ichigo couldn't stop the bubbling laughter from escaping his mouth. He looked over his shoulder at the blue-haired man and smirked, winking rather flirtatiously at him. Grimmjow's sad pout soon turned into a shocked expression, eyes wide like saucers and blue eyebrows hiding in an equally blue hairline. The man opened his mouth to say something but Ichigo quickly brought his index finger to his lips, indicating that he wanted the blunet to stay silent. Grimmjow swallowed his words and straightened his back, fixing his tie while he gave Ichigo the most strict look the doctor had ever seen.

The orange-haired man couldn't help but smile, his shitty mood shifting three hundred sixty degrees within half an hour. And no, it wasn't because he had just eaten.

He could really get used to this. But how was he supposed to wait until Christmas now, huh?

**XXXX**

**Sup pretty people, sorry my mug vanished from the FanFiction world ****without a sign. Long story short, I was busy until early S****eptember ****and after that, my short vacation begun, thus ****I was too lazy and tired to update. Besides, I have sorta lost my fire for GrimmIchi, so sometimes I hafta keep my distance.**

**Anyway, rant's over and the good news is that I'm back. Kinda. Because this year is super packed for me, so I don't promise stuff I can't give you, but I'll try to update as much as I possibly can.**

**Thanks for reading, I luuh ya to bits! :) I missed hearing from you so much :(**

**Queen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. **

**XXXX**

"Oh c'mon, please!"

"No."

"Whyyy?"

Ichigo halted on his tracks and glared heatedly at the white-haired man standing next to him. Shiro was being insufferable. "Because I don't hold hands!", he gritted angrily and kept on walking, ignoring the other man's pleas as much as he could.

He didn't ask for this. He didn't even know why Shiro was there to begin with. All Ichigo wanted was to get some Christmas presents for his family, since that night was that big-ass party they organized every year. He didn't want Shiro to tag along, but because the white-haired man had spent the night at his place after last night's festivities, he found it fitting to follow Ichigo around like a little dog. Well, Shiro always asked Ichigo to be his master, a request Ichigo always declined, so it wasn't so surprising. What was surprising however was the fact that Shiro wanted to hold hands while walking around. A big no-no in Ichigo's case. _What? That was something to do with your mate, not your sex-friend._

"I bet ya wouldn't mind holdin' hands with that Grimmjow guy, would ya?"

At that, Ichigo stopped again. Slowly, he turned his head towards the other man, making sure to have the scariest glare on his face and it thankfully worked, since Shiro took one hesitant step away from him. Oh, he didn't just say that. He didn't. "That is _so_ not your business Shirosaki."

The white-haired man frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest stubbornly. "Well, it became my business when ya called me 'Grimmjow' during sex. S'not cool to call other men's names during yer private times wit' me."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Yeah, he _did_ call Grimmjow's name when he climaxed the previous night, guilty as charged, but he wasn't really in control of his mouth that time; he was feeling really good, he was hot and sweaty, plus, he had missed his sexy blue-haired man and he pictured that he was inside Grimmjow instead of Shiro. Thus, he called the wrong name.

Oops.

They hadn't met for a while - him and Grimmjow - but they talked on the phone sometimes. It was nice but not enough, even though Ichigo never admitted that out loud.

While Ichigo's work had somehow decreased, Grimmjow's work was piling up. But the blue-haired man promised almost every day that he would be done before Christmas and he would be totally free to spend as much time on them as he could. Then was the trip. God, Ichigo was so excited about the trip to France, he was almost pissing his pants in glee. And that shit was in three days! That was why he hurried to buy his presents, including a present for Grimmjow, but Shiro stalling him every five seconds wasn't making the task any easier.

"I apologized for calling you Grimmjow," he said with a heavy sigh, "What else you want me ta do?"

Shiro pouted. "Tell me who Grimmjow is."

"No," Ichigo deadpanned and began walking again. However, Shiro didn't stop; he caught up to him and grasped his arm, a shower of questions following the first one.

"Is he yer new pet?" No answer. "Is he more handsome than me?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He had to. "Shiro, leave me alone."

"You love him?", Shiro pressed, ignoring Ichigo completely. When the oranget didn't answer, the albino tugged on his arm desperately. "King! You gotta tell me!"

"Shirosaki!", Ichigo hissed aggressively and caught those strange gold on black eyes prisoners. Shiro was acting really weird and it was annoying. Not only that, but the heads of the - surprisingly - few people around them had turned towards their way curiously. "This has to stop," he said quietly, calmly, cupping that soft, pale cheek. Shiro instantly melted, his lids dropped to half-mast, golden eyes full of longing. Ichigo smirked. "That's better," he crooned affectionately, "You don't want to irritate me, do you?"

Shiro licked his lips and shook his head. "No, my King," he breathed.

"What a good boy," Ichigo said, gently petting the snow-white hair, "You'll behave now and I'll reward you later, okay?"

Shiro shuddered but nodded nonetheless. Damn, Ichigo loved it when the white-haired man was so submissive. Although Shiro was an untamable beast that scratched and clawed - Ichigo still had some scratches on his back from their sex session a week ago - he could simply kneel with just a few words. Didn't hurt that Ichigo knew which buttons to press.

He felt kinda bad for treating Shiro so shitty sometimes. Like, okay the man was annoying as hell but asides sex buddies, they were friends too. When they didn't have sex, they had a lot of fun together just hanging out. And that, Ichigo didn't want to mess up with a romantic relationship. He knew Shiro liked him _that way_ after all these years, the man told him straight to his face a few weeks ago, but Ichigo wasn't interested. He cared for the man just like he cared for all the members of his family but he didn't want a relationship. Besides, his attention was strictly and very intensely drawn to another man, a man with blue hair and matching blue eyes.

"Now let's go and finish what we came here to do, okay?", Ichigo said kindly, gathering his hands to himself. Although he pouted again, Shiro nodded affirmatively and they would have started walking again, had not a familiar gravelly voice call out to them angrily and full of jealousy.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Jumping in astonishment, Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and he faced a pair of narrow blue eyes and an angry scowl. There, a few feet away from them, stood that blue-haired man he had been talking about, looking angrier than Ichigo would have ever imagined. So angry, he started worrying for his safety.

_Crap_.

**XXXX**

Grimmjow would have been breathing fire if he could. He was _so_ angry. And jealous. And confused. And betrayed.

Who the hell was that white-haired man and why was he touching his angel?

He had been in a business lunch with a couple of Japanese clients when he caught the familiar orange hair in his periphery. At first, Grimmjow thought he was hallucinating because he missed his angel a whole fucking lot, since they hadn't seen each other for a while, but as soon as he focused his gaze better, he found out that it wasn't just his eyes playing mean games on him. Ichigo was there. On the opposite pavement, looking at the display...with a white-haired and very pale man standing by his side.

Grimmjow's eyebrows marred at the sight but he didn't freak out immediately. Well, the man could be the angel's brother or cousin or friend for all he knew. Although he was jealous as fuck and he wanted to go talk to his angel to clear up the situation, he couldn't leave the Japanese clients like that. Romance was romance but work was work; two separate things. Besides Grimmjow had promised himself that he would finish with his work and then work on his relationship with the orange-haired doctor. In three days, in Paris.

Yet, there was something in the way; that white-haired bastard. Grimmjow literally saw red when he realized that this filthy snowflake was trying to hold hands with the angel. _His_ angel. However, he was rather relieved to see Ichigo yanking his hand away and pretend to ignore the over-zealous man...but that didn't mean anything!

"Excuse me for a second," he murmured with a small bow, giving Gin a take-it-from-here look before heading out. Shrugging on his coat, Grimmjow pushed the door open, ignoring the cold that suddenly bit his face and quickly crossed the road, trying not to bump on others in his hasty pace. However, everything came into a halt after some point; after the moment he saw his angel cup the white-haired man's face with both his hands and said bastard melt right into the touch.

Grimmjow had never felt more jealous and betrayed in his life. He had grown roots on the spot, watching them exchange a few words, the smirk in his angel's face, that sexy smirk that wasn't directed at him but at another man, was breaking his heart. So Ichigo had been playing him all this time? The realization stung so much, the blunet clasped the spot above his heart, trying to loosen up the knot that had grown there. Yet, a calmer piece of his mind reminded him that the orange-haired angel wasn't that type of person; he was an adorable sap at times, who would torture and tease and act like a stuck-up prick, but he always came out with the truth. That was the main reason why Grimmjow decided to demand some kind of explanation and not walk away, pretending not to see anything.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Damn, he couldn't believe his voice could ever sound so scary. But he felt like someone to fear; a jealous Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was very dangerous indeed. And judging from the way his angel jumped in astonishment and stared at him with eyes wide like saucers, all of his anger was showing on the outside too.

"G-Grimmjow?" Ichigo's voice broke and he cleared his throat, trying again, "What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't answer my question," the blue-haired man scoffed and realized that he was able to move his feet again, so he walked closer to Ichigo, harshly grasping the man's arm. "So I'm gonna ask again; what the _fuck_ is going on here?"

Before Ichigo had any chance to thrrow some light to the situation, Grimmjow felt a strong force pushing his hand away from the angel. He tried to retaliate but soon, the front of his shirt was caught between a vice grip and he came face-to-face with the white-haired man. "Don't you fuckin' _touch_ 'im," the other man hissed, his strange gold on black eyes narrow and spitting hatred.

Almost instinctively, Grimmjow's hand curled around the fucker's wrist, squeezing hard enough to break it. "Get your fucking hands off of me," he growled in return.

Snowflake didn't even blink, however, during this short amount of time they glared at each other, Grimmjow could pinpoint another sentiment crossing these terrifying eyes. A sentiment he had felt it a great amount of times recently; jealousy. Hot, savage jealousy. He smirked cockily at the realization and the other man's face creased in rage. Neither of them said anything, neither of them dared to move. The moment was way too intense to allow any type of movement. Like two panthers ready to strike at each other. However, they didn't get a chance to measure up each other's masculinity because a third voice, a very, very annoyed voice cut through the tense silence between them.

"Cut it out. _Now_."

A hand on his shoulder forced Grimmjow to break eye contact with his rival and he carefully glanced at the orange-haired angel standing next to him. Ichigo was pissed off. Scratch that, he was beyond pissed off. His brown eyes were almost slits, his gaze blazing in fury as he alternated between him and Snowflake. Honest to God, Grimmjow was almost ready to obey the other man's command but he wasn't mature enough to let go first. Apparently, Snowflake was like him too. Neither of them moved an inch.

"Stop this now," Ichigo tried again, enunciating every single word slowly. However, this time, his eyes were were solely fixated on the white-haired man, who was still staring at Grimmjow. "Shiro," the angel murmured lowly, "Don't make me say this again; let go of him."

Shiro stayed silent and motionless for a few seconds but at Grimmjow's utter surprise, he scoffed and yanked his hand away from the blunet's collar, yet those strange eyes never stopped glaring daggers at him. "M'only doin' this because it's you who's askin', King," the white-haired man gritted out harshly and shoved both his hands in the pockets of his black hoodie.

Grimmjow couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow; King? That guy called his angel "King"? A wave of irritation overwhelmed him with its intensity. _He would murder someone today and that someone was standing in front of him. _

"Grimmjow," Ichigo's voice called out to him again, "That's enough display of masculinity."

The blue-haired man snapped his head towards the other man, unable to believe the words that had just come out of that mouth. How dared that bastard? "Don't fucking talk to me like this, you fucking two-timer."

Those pretty brown eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm not a fucking two-timer," he said, "And if you both got that stick out of your asses, I would be glad to explain the situation."

"Fine," Grimmjow spat sarcastically and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Explain."

Ichigo let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose before motioning towards the white-haired man with his hand. "Grimmjow, this is Shirosaki, my _friend_. Shiro, that's Grimmjow."

"I'm not fuckin' glad to meet you," Shiro snarled viciously but Grimmjow simply cocked a mocking eyebrow at him.

"Boo-fuckin'-hoo."

Shiro's shoulders twitched and his eyes filled with rage again, however, Ichigo stopped his upcoming attack by just lifting his palm up. "Take it easy," he said calmly but strictly, then his gaze was back on Grimmjow, "Please don't taunt him like this."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and shifted on his feet. "Whatever. So, I don't hear any explanations on why you were so...intimate with your _friend_ before."

"Shiro is a friend and a sex partner at the same time," Ichigo stated blankly, astonishing the fuck out of Grimmjow. _So casual? Wow._ But the blunet waited for more explanations. "For years now," the other added, "I'm not dating him and I never plan to." Grimmjow caught the hurt in Shiro's expression but chose not to say anything about how happy that made him feel. Unfortunately for him, the orange-haired man continued his sentence. "Fuck that," he huffed, "I'm not even dating you to begin with!"

Grimmjow's nerves caught up with him again. Oh that was just simply going overboard with cockiness. "Are you fucking serious?", he hissed, "All these times I came to the hospital, all these times we had breakfast or lunch together... You're saying that all these times were nothing as serious as a date?"

Ichigo opened his mouth but instantly closed it, frowning defiantly and scratching the back of his head. "We-We never said it was a date so... So I assumed it wasn't."

Grimmjow laughed humorlessly and pushed a hand through his hair. This was ridiculous. "What are we, five years old? You don't know when a man is interested in you?!"

"I know!", Ichigo exclaimed and his expression filling with guilt. _That's just about right. _"Either way, I was going to tell you about Shiro soon," he said, "I'm sorry you found out like this, but believe me; there's nothing between us, never was and never will be, okay?"

Even after these explanations, Grimmjow wasn't sure of what to feel. He was still a little hurt and suspicious of that odd friend-with-benefits relationship of theirs but on the other hand, he wanted to believe Ichigo desperately. Oh c'mon he was another fool in love, he couldn't help it.

He only hoped he wouldn't get his heart broken.

"Fine, I believe you," he muttered, holding back an idiotic smile at the relief that took over his angel's face, "But I'm still pissed at you."

The orange-haired man gave him a small smile and his thumb was soon on Grimmjow's face, massaging the tight spot where his eyebrows marred. "I can tell," the smartass said, "But don't frown so much; it doesn't suit you."

Grimmjow was trying really hard not to melt right into the other man's ministrations and stick to his anger, so he swatted that perfect hand off his face. "Flattery won't get you anywhere."

Ichigo's angelic laughter tickled his ears like the best music in the world. God, he had missed that. "I know, I know," the man said, "But either way, I'm glad to see you. How you doing?"

"I was in a business lunch," Grimmjow mumbled and after all this time, he glanced at the white-haired man who was still glaring daggers at him. He smirked teasingly, enjoying the sneer he received in return and added, "But I saw _that_ hanging around you and...now I'm here."

"Watch yer mouth, asshole," Shiro threatened. Grimmjow cocked one eyebrow.

"Or else what?"

"Guys!", Ichigo intervened again, aimlessly trying to bring peace back, "We're in public!"

Shiro glanced at the orange-haired man and scoffed loudly. "What do ya see in him, King? I don't see much."

As angry as that statement made him, Grimmjow still found it more appropriate to smirk sarcastically. He liked the way these strange eyes narrowed in hatred. "Well, I don't see much in you either."

It was Shiro's turn to smirk. "At least I fuck with him. You don't."

He saw red. Honest to God, Grimmjow saw red as soon as that statement left the other's mouth. How dared that bastard. How dared that motherfucking bastard use that line against him? Ichigo had said that they've been fucking for years and Grimmjow had swallowed that pill difficultly for the sake of his angel... But now it was different; his rival was using these words. He wanted that bitch dead. Motherfucking dead. And he would have lunged at him, had not Ichigo step in the way and stop him by pushing hard against his chest.

"No, don't listen to him. He just wants to irritate you," he said soothingly, then glared over his shoulder, "Can you stop?"

"When it comes to winning your heart, I'll never stop, my King," the white-haired man smiled lovingly at the angel, then smirked tauntingly at Grimmjow, "What can you do huh? You will never satisfy him as much as I do. I _know_ him; I know his body, all of his sensitive spots, his need to dominate..." A triumphant laugh. "It's just a matter of time before he comes back to me and seeking satisfaction. All these years being his pet ain't for nothing."

By that time, Grimmjow had stopped fighting against Ichigo's resistance. That bastard created insecurities out of the blue. What if Snowflake was right? What if he really couldn't satisfy the angel? Grimmjow wasn't very familiar with the whole dom/sub game, let alone knew the sensitive spots on the oranget's body so how was he supposed to keep the angel's attention and not turn the man away from him?

"Grimmjow is different from you," Ichigo's calm baritone cut through the thick silence between them. Grimmjow glanced down at the man and his breath whooshed out of his lungs when his eyes locked with a pair of smiling brown ones. "He makes me feel special," said the angel, "He treats me like I'm some sort of...treasure."

Grimmjow's heart instantly melted and sunk to his feet in its liquid form. He forgot all about his anger and bitterness and he grasped the angel's hand to plant a few kisses on the soft skin. "But you are a treasure, my angel," he rushed to say, "You're the most precious treasure in the world."

Ichigo smiled fondly at him and patted his hair. "Thanks," he said, "But you must go back to yer lunch meeting ASAP."

"No way. Gin can take care of it."

Orange eyebrows came together in a frown. "Grimmjow, haven't we talked about priorities?", Ichigo scolded.

"Exactly," the blunet agreed, "Right now I'm taking care of my priorities."

"No you're not," Ichigo insisted and withdrew his hand, ignoring the unhappy noise Grimmjow made at the back of his throat. "Get back to work now," he ordered.

"No."

"If you do it, I'll reward you."

At that, Grimmjow's interest picked up. Honestly, if he was a dog, he would be wagging his tail excitedly. "Reward?"

Ichigo smirked saucily. "Well, I can't tell the reward before the action is finished; s'not how this works."

"Aww," Grimmjow pouted, entirely too disappointed.

"Che, this is ridiculous," an indignant voice interrupted their sweet moment, making both males glance over at the white-haired man. Shiro wasn't looking at them, he was staring at his feet instead, yet Grimmjow could see his features creased in pain.

He couldn't say that he was unhappy about that.

"I never thought you'd be such a stupid sap, King," the white-haired man gritted between clenched teeth, "It's disgustin'."

Grimmjow's anger was back, especially when the angel's face got apologetic instead of mad. "Shiro," the other muttered softly and took a step towards the other man, "Listen, I'm sor-"

"Save yer breath," Shirosaki huffed while he still stared at the ground, raising his hand up to cut Ichigo off, "I don't want yer fuckin' pity." He turned on his heel. "I'm leavin'."

"Wait!", Ichigo called and tried to run after him however Grimmjow, who was getting really jealous again, grabbed his bicep and held him back.

"Where the hell you think you're going?!", he barked. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and tried to free his arm from Grimmjow's grip.

"Hey, let go!", he ordered, "I'm going after him, he's hurt and-"

"And if you go after him, there's another person who's gonna get hurt," Grimmjow interrupted him, watching the realization softening those gorgeous features, "But it's up to you; either you hurt him or you hurt me."

He could see how torn the angel was and he was pretty satisfied with it because this meant Ichigo cared about what he would feel. And he had been hurt enough times for the day.

"Ah, fine," the orange-haired man sighed in the end and to Grimmjow's utter satisfaction, he stopped fighting against his grip, "I'll talk to him another time."

"Don't talk to him ever again," the blunet frowned.

Ichigo fixed him with a strict stare that made Grimmjow want to kneel down and apologize. What the fuck. He was supposed to be the victim here damn it! "You don't tell me what to do," the doctor hissed but then his tense stance relaxed, "He's been my friend for all these years; I've pushed him around and did many things to him but he still stuck with me to this very day. I owe him an explanation and an apology."

Grimmjow felt himself pouting. As much as he didn't want his angel caring about another man, he couldn't convince himself that what Ichigo said wasn't reasonable. "Alright, I understand."

The relieved smile that lightened up the angel's face was enough of a reward to Grimmjow. "I'm so glad you understand," the man said, "Because I really don't want to fight with you... After all, our trip is in three days and I sure as hell don't want to miss it because of a stupid fight."

It wasn't a stupid fight... But Grimmjow didn't want to say that now that things had calmed down a bit. "Mmm," he hummed and cupped the angel's face tenderly, "I'm counting every second until the time I'll get to be with you... All alone."

Ichigo leaned into the touch and Grimmjow had hard time not kissing the other man. "Yeah, I'm pretty excited about it too," he sighed, "But you got somewhere to be right now and I'm stalling you."

"My rightful place is by your side, my angel," Grimmjow said dreamily. The other chuckled and gingerly removed Grimmjow's hand from his face.

"Grimmjow, go do your job. We'll talk again later, okay?"

Grimmjow fought against the urge to pout and stomp his foot on the ground like a brat. "Okay, but I want my reward now."

Ichigo huffed in exasperation and shook his head. "You're so persistent," he said and took a step closer, rising to his toes to match Grimmjow's height, cupping Grimmjow's face with both his hands and...kissing him. On the mouth.

It was brief, a small, shy touch but it was enough to send Grimmjow heart to a fit. Blood gathered on his face as his eyes widened like saucers, and all too soon, the angel had pulled back, glancing around in apprehension for to the few people passing by them before those brown eyes were on Grimmjow again. "There you go," he muttered sullenly and Grimmjow noticed that his ears were red, "That's your reward; now go back to work."

Grimmjow was god-smacked, star-struck and in general, he just got hit by everything holy, because he couldn't move one muscle. And when he finally restarted his brain, the only movement he was able to do was lift his arm and gingerly slide his fingers over the spot the angel had touched with those angelic lips of his. Then, a silly grin broke his face into two. "What can I do to get more rewards like that?", was all he managed to mutter. Ichigo blushed a little more, his cheeks turning to an adorable fiery shade.

_God, I want to lick him_, Grimmjow thought to himself.

"Just go now and we'll talk about this again in a few days, okay?", the angel huffed and scratched the back of his head. He wasn't looking at Grimmjow, he was staring off to random directions and that was the most arousing thing Grimmjow had ever witnessed in his life. In fact, he was so whipped he had forgotten that he was supposed to be angry with the angel for fucking another man while _they_ were kinda going out.

"Okay," Grimmjow nodded and leaned in to plant a kiss on his angel's neck, on that sensitive little patch of skin which connects the lobe to the neck. Just as he expected, the orange-haired man gasped but that didn't stop Grimmjow from murmuring in the other's ear. He knew just how sensitive Ichigo's ears were and he was going to take advantage of that. "I'll call you tonight," he promised huskily, "Think only about me until that time."

Ichigo made a small sound of agreement and Grimmjow chuckled, slowly pulling away. With a last long stare at that angelic, blushing face, he turned on his heel and started walking, loving the burning ache from Ichigo's eyes on his retreating back.

Aw Lawd, he had it bad. Really bad. How could Ichigo just flip him from murderously mad to dreamy and vomiting rainbows with just a flick of his wrist and a blink of his eye? Was it because he was an angel? An angel who held Grimmjow's heart a prisoner, doing whatever he wanted with it... _So troublesome_, Grimmjow thought to himself on his way back to the lunch meeting, his lips still flaming from that small kiss his angel blessed him with.

All these emotions scared Grimmjow sometimes, because he sometimes felt as if he was losing his freedom and his individuality. But on the other hand, Ichigo never asked anything from him, never asked for more, never asked from him submit to his whims. Grimmjow did whatever he did out of his own free will. So his fears were a little paranoid. _Either way_, he mused seriously, _Let's hope that Ichigo isn't just another player. Because that will break my heart._

Another thing he came to realized about the orange haired angel was that Ichigo reminded him of a cat; selfish, finicky, moody, independent... One moment he would be hissing and clawing, the other he would curl on your lap and ask for petting. But that was what made him so irresistible and interesting; the fact that he was so unpredictable.

Besides, Grimmjow absolutely loved cats.

**XXXX**

_He didn't come after me. Che, of course he didn't, why would he in the first place?_

Shiro kicked menacingly an empty can of coca cola out of his way. Fuck, he could totally relate to that can, since he felt as if his King had literally kicked him everywhere on his body, then tossed him like a juiceless lemon cup. His chest hurt as if he got stabbed; his eyes stung from the tears he didn't want to shed in front of these people. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, he mentally chided, _Yer so stupid for falling in love!_

But then again, he didn't have control over who he fell in love with. He hadn't planned to fall in love with King anyway; it happened throughout the years. Years and years of pleasure, of laughter and fights, of friendship and lust. Ugh, how could he erase all these memories of their times together? Because if he wanted to get over King and move the fuck on, he had to forget a lot of things. He had to forget how King's eyes crinkled in the corners when he smiled. He had to forget about those adorable dimples, or the milliards freckles the man had on his back and chest. He had to forget how the man always used to seek him out after he got tired of his official lovers. He had to forget all the times King had said to him that he was the only one to satisfy him completely.

Because now, it was all over.

Grimmjow... Shiro knew from the very first moment he saw the other man that he didn't stand a chance against him. That blue-haired motherfucker was different. He was gorgeous, tall and with blue eyes. Blue eyes were King's biggest weakness. But asides that, King looked at him in a different way, in a way he hadn't looked at anybody before. Fuck that, King had called the man's name while _they_ had sex!

Shiro clutched his chest unconsciously. God, it hurt so much. It hurt to even think about it.

He would never blame King for the pain he was experiencing right now. Why? Because King had been nothing but true to him, clarifying from the very beginning that he didn't want anything else other than sex. Shiro had agreed because, back then, getting laid was the only thing in his mind. But in those kinds of relationships, there's always, _always_ someone falling in love. And in that case, it was Shiro. He broke the contract, so he was the only one to blame. He never thought it was possible for him to fall in love but...it happened and now he paid the consequences.

He sighed deeply and scratched the back of his head. It didn't matter. It would take a lot of time for his heart to heal, since he loved King for three years now, but he wouldn't give up on love yet. Since it happened once, he could definitely fall in love again... Right?

As for that asshole, Grimmjow... He better not be breaking his King's heart, or else Shiro would break his bones. All of them. And that was a promise.

As for his broken heart... He was a big boy; he could handle the pain.

**XXXX**

**Aw my sweet baby Shiro, I'm so sorry for that T-T I'll find you someone else to love, I promise!**

**Thanks for reading lovelies! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. It's been a while *grins sheepishly* I'm one to lose interest quickly, even in my own stories hehehe XD However, I'd like to thank all these beautiful people who commented on the previous chapters :D you give me life, for real. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

Ichigo closed his suitcase and zipped it up with difficulty, grunting from the effort. Yeah, he had taken a lot of stuff with him but he was going to Paris for one week with Grimmjow. Of course he had to make a good impression in terms of clothes. French people were classy and well-dressed (in his head), why on earth would he look like a slug?

"Ah," he sighed in relief and stood up, glancing around the tidy room. His eyes were restless, checking whether he had forgotten anything important outside his luggage. Passports and IDs were in the handbag, chargers and adapters too, phone and earphones in the ass pocket... He tapped his ass just to make sure before resuming listing all the things in his is head. _I got underwear, shirts, ties, slacks, jeans, sweatpants, shoes, pjs, toothbrush, toothpaste, razor... Shit am I forgetting something?_

Although Ichigo never really forgot anything when he was traveling, this sort of obsessive compulsive disorder that took over him before he was ever about to leave for a trip wasn't sated. He had to check his baggage and handbag a couple of times before he left the house and some more after he left the house, on order to be one hundred percent that he took everything. His mother always told him to go see a therapist for it, but he always shrugged it off and procrastinated.

He wasn't a psycho damn it. A control freak maybe. Okay, not maybe; most likely. But that didn't mean he needed professional help.

"Wallet," he suddenly exclaimed and lunged towards his handbag, looking for his wallet for the third time that day. It was there, just like all the other things he had put the night before.

Ichigo sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose. As much as he loved traveling, it stressed him out to such extend that in the end, he didn't want to go anywhere. But that was only until he got on the plane. As soon as he was on his seat and the seatbelt was tightly bound around his hips, all the stress was suddenly gone.

Holy shit, he was looking so forward to get on the plane and finally stop being a psycho. But as he huffed a breath for the umpteenth time that morning, Ichigo jumped up again. _Condoms_. Did he buy condoms? Lube yes, he had a travel sized one in his luggage, but condoms? Because, get real, if he was going to be with Grimmjow for one freaking week, there was definitely going to be sex happening one way or the other. Meaning, whether Grimmjow initiated it or not.

Yeah, Ichigo had finally decided that he would date the blue-haired man properly. He liked Grimmjow a lot and he liked being with him and since the blue-haired man had already shown more than enough interest, what was holding Ichigo back? Absolutely nothing.

Well... That wasn't entirely true. There was something nudging his conscience almost constantly and that was guilt. Yeah, it was one of the few times the almighty Ichigo Kurosaki felt guilty. But it wasn't for Grimmjow. He had cleared things up with the blue-haired man after the fiasco a few days ago - as a matter of fact, they had talked about it nearly four hours on the phone - however, there was one person that hadn't contacted him ever since.

Shiro.

Ichigo felt like total shit about what happened with Shiro. He felt like a jerk for picking the blue-haired man over his friendship with the white-haired man, especially when he knew just how in love Shiro was with him, but he knew that if he had left then, he would have lost Grimmjow. As selfish and cruel as it sounded, he could stand hurting Shiro than Grimmjow. With Shiro, they always made up in the end. With Grimmjow...well Ichigo wasn't sure.

See, Grimmjow...was something else. No, he wasn't more important but Ichigo wanted things to get more than just friendly between them and considering how angry the blue-haired man had looked back then, if he had run after Shiro, things would have ended between them.

He had tried to contact the white-haired man, though, so many times. Calls, texts...he had even left around twenty voice-messages, but it all reached a dead-end. At some point, Ichigo even got worried, thinking that Shiro might had done something crazy, like killing himself, but thankfully, Yoruichi informed him that Shiro was fine. Just heart-broken. The albino had been moping around her house, drinking and muttering curses.

"He'll be fine," the purple-haired woman reassured him, "I'll take good care of him until he heals. You have fun in Paris."

Ichigo wanted to do just that, he really did, but his mind kept drifting back to Shiro and then guilt would take over him. He wouldn't breathe a word of this to Grimmjow though because it was apparent that the blue-haired man was a little possessive of him. Yeah, just a little. And Ichigo wouldn't risk irritating the man with such matters anymore.

As much as Grimmjow's possessiveness annoyed Ichigo, he found it cute at the same time.

Speaking of the devil, Ichigo's phone went off and of course he jumped like the freaking spaz that he was, before he found he device and hastily tried to answer. He didn't check the caller. He already knew who it would be. "Yeah?"

"Mornin' angel," Grimmjow's perfect voice caressed his ear, "You ready?"

Ichigo could feel his heart stuttering in his chest and he had to facepalm at his stupidity. This was getting ridiculous. He was supposed to be calm and collected damn it! "Yeah," he repeated lamely.

"Brilliant. Now, can you open your front door? It's freezing out here."

At that, the orange-haired man paused and frowned in confusion. He glanced at his front door in suspicion. "Wait, you are at my front door?"

"Well... Yeah."

"Why? I thought we would meet at the airport."

Grimmjow's chuckle was a little breathless. "I'm not known for my patience. Now open the door."

Ichigo's heart did a couple of flips and his stomach clenched as he walked to his front door. He wasn't ready to see Grimmjow yet. As a matter of fact, he stopped to take a deep breath before he grasped the doorknob, and once the door was finally open, Ichigo had to hold his breath so that it wouldn't leave his mouth in the form of a shriek. Grimmjow was standing there, with that toothy grin on and his blue hair in a chaotic mess. He was wearing his huge-ass coat and a beige scarf, two coffee cups and a plastic bag on one hand, his phone on the other. Damn, he was fine. It made Ichigo wonder what kind of noises he would make in bed.

"I thought you were kidding," Ichigo said after a while of silence. Grimmjow's grin widened - if that was even possible.

"But I brought breakfast."

Ichigo glanced at the coffees and the plastic bag and his mouth watered on its own. Jesus Christ, Grimmjow had freaking conditioned him. "Hmm, thanks...and I haven't had anything yet," Ichigo hummed, reaching out to take the stuff from Grimmjow's hand while sliding his cell in his pocket. He twirled on his heel to head to the kitchen, but when he didn't hear footsteps behind him, he glanced over his shoulder with a frown. "Aren't you coming in?"

Grimmjow finally stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Since you didn't invite me, I couldn't just barge in."

_Oh God, he is indeed a gentleman. I thought it was just a front to get in my pants_, he thought to himself. Then something dawned on him. "Wait, how did you find my house?"

Blue eyes blinked before Grimmjow grinned. "A little bird told me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and snorted derisively. "Yeah," he sighed, "The famous, female crow." Of course it would have been Yoruichi. That nosy bitch never minded her own business.

"Don't speak ill of her," the blunet snickered and followed Ichigo to the kitchen. His eyes however were scanning the place like a hawk.

An orange eyebrow rose in suspicion. "Since when you side with her?"

Grimmjow shrugged and took his coat off. "Ever since she told me she wants us to be together."

At that, Ichigo had to roll his eyes. "I don't wanna disappoint you but she just wants to gossip and stick her nose in my business."

Grimmjow pulled one of the chairs around Ichigo's kitchen table and got comfortable. "Yeah, yeah, sure. Now eat up, it'll get cold."

With a quirked eyebrow at the man's cockiness, Ichigo joined him and gave him his cup. Grimmjow accepted it with a thankful nod, quickly bringing it to his lips to take the first sip. Ichigo on the other hand, wanted to cherish the moment; he took the cap off and breathed in the delicious scent with a smile. _Mm, it smells so nice._ He placed the cup down and then, he dug into the plastic bag, pulling out his favorite chocolate croissant in the entire world. _Yum_.

"You know," Grimmjow's amused voice cut his little croissant ritual, "I just can't get enough of your face at times like this."

Ichigo frowned. "What's wrong with my face?"

"Nothing, it's absolutely perfect and full of happiness. And of course, your happiness, gives me happiness too."

The orange-haired man felt his cheeks flood with blood and he averted his gaze, scowling down at the floor. Honest to God, how could Grimmjow say things like that with such straight face? "Shut up. Sap."

The edges of the blunet's mouth twitched and he took a sip. "As you wish, my blushing angel."

"Oh god, you just had to point that out, hadn't you?"

"I like it, it's cute."

Ichigo glared at the other heatedly. "I'm not cute."

Grimmjow smirked and shrugged nonchalantly. "I didn't say you're cute; I said you blushing is cute."

"Same thing."

"No it's not."

Ichigo took a deep breath to control his short temper. What was Grimmjow trying to do? Piss him off? Because it was working. "You know what, you've been terribly cocky lately and you need to stop because I won't accept it."

Grimmjow quirked one of his eyebrows tauntingly. "Well then, I guess you just have to punish me."

He stopped. As a matter of fact, Ichigo had opened his mouth to take the first bite off his breakfast, but at the sound of Grimmjow's words, he froze mid-air. Brown eyes focused on the other man, giving him the most incredulous gaze Ichigo could muster. _Is he serious? Considering the cheeky smirk he has on his face, he has to be serious. _With a dry chuckle, Ichigo shook his head.

"Don't give me ideas."

Ichigo caught these blue eyes widening for a split of a moment before they glinted with excitement. "If it's you my angel, I won't mind it."

A harsh breath passed through Ichigo's clenched teeth and the man shook his head. He felt really tempted to indulge the blue-haired man to his wildest fantasies about punishment right then and there, but they had a plane to catch. Ichigo loved to take his time to punish his lovers.

"Let's change the subject," he said sweetly, munching on his food, "So, what have you planned to do during our time in Paris?"

Grimmjow's expression changed within a couple of seconds, his flirty mood replaced with adorable excitement. "Well, first of all, we take it easy with the jet lag, because it will hit us hard, so I was thinking of just grabbing something to eat and sleep in the first day, and then, the next day, if the weather is good, I was thinking of touring the city on foot. If it rains we can-"

That was more like it. Although sex was Ichigo's favorite extracurricular activity, he had promised himself that he wouldn't base this relationship on sex. He had done it before and it didn't work out. Plus, he liked Grimmjow a lot and he wanted to keep him...and now that he thought about it, a leather, black collar would look incredible on Grimmjow's sculptured neck... _Woah, Ichigo! Focus!_

"Angel?", Grimmjow questioned and tilted his head to the side, confusion written all over his face, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Ichigo shook his head and wolfed down his food to hide his embarrassment, "I got a little bit distracted."

Blue eyes blinked in confusion until Grimmjow shrugged and glanced at his watch. "Well," he flashed a big grin that momentarily blinded Ichigo, "We should probably start for the airport. Our flight takes off in two hours."

Ichigo paused around a mouthful of buttery crush and chocolate. "Mm?", he mumbled, "Isn't it too early?"

"We have to drop of baggages. Plus, it'd be nice to walk around in the airport...and show you off."

"Oi," the orange-haired man growled dangerously and quickly finished both his breakfast and coffee, "I'm not some prize to show off."

"Of course not," Grimmjow frowned in confusion, "But people will get jealous when they see an angel walking next to me."

Ichigo sighed deeply while rolling his eyes. "How old are you again?"

"Twenty-seven, why?"

"Nothing, nothing," Ichigo laughed and ruffled that soft blue hair, "Now gather your things. We have a plane to catch."

**XXXX**

"First class?!", the angel gasped as he glanced around thoroughly, his brown eyes big and full of surprise. Grimmjow chuckled in amusement and he finally settled on his seat, his eyes never leaving the excited orange-haired man. Who would have thought that the doctor, the very same person who could silence a roaring panther with one of his strict stares, was fussing around with the airplane's table and seat, moving it up and down, looking like a little kid in a toy store.

"I'm guessing it's your first time?" There wasn't a hidden innuendo behind this. Really. There wasn't. Well, and if there was, Ichigo didn't catch it because he nodded and continued scanning the area.

"Yup."

"I'm glad I made it memorable then."

Brown eyes gleamed in excitement as the angel flashed an angelic smile. Cupid, the God of love, pierced Grimmjow's heart with another one of his arrows. _Oh Lord, he'll kill me before my time._

"Heck yeah. So much luxury... Ah," Ichigo sighed and got comfortable on his seat, "The advantages of rich people..."

Grimmjow's frown was instant. "Hey, don't say that."

The orange-haired man gave him a sideways, teasing grin. "Chill, I'm kidding. Besides, you know I couldn't care less about your money."

True, Grimmjow knew that already, considering the fight Ichigo had put up for this trip to begin with, but he didn't like it when his money was mentioned in such context. Plus, he wanted to pout a little to get the angel's attention.

Now that he had the orange-haired man completely to himself, he was planning on taking advantage of it one hundred percent. He had been waiting for so long after all, despite the drama they had to go through a couple of days ago. The truth was that he was still a little jealous of that white-haired piece of shit - going into Ichigo's house and seeing the angel's bed, the same bed they were obviously fucking every once in a while, brought back all these unpleasant emotions - but Grimmjow promised himself he wouldn't bring it up and destroy the mood.

They were supposed to have fun. Whether that included clothes or not.

But let's go back to the situation at hand. "I'm a little sensitive on this subject don't judge me," he muttered and briefly glared at the passing female attendant, who was not-so-subtly staring at his man, "Most people who are willing to hang around me want me for my money."

The angel's face softened, the corners of his mouth turning down. "I'm really sorry for that," he said and looked genuine and adorable enough to have Grimmjow's heart racing again, "But you don't have to worry about me. I'm way too proud to be a gold-digger."

"I don't think it's a matter of pride, but a matter of character. And you're an angel."

"Angel, huh?" Ichigo's voice dropped a couple of octaves and he inched a little closer. The sudden and very flirty smile that spread on his face shocked the living shit out of Grimmjow. "I never asked you; why are you calling me this way?"

Grimmjow's throat was a little too tight and he swallowed, trying to break the spell these brown eyes had on him. It was futile. Ichigo was far more charming that he had initially thought. Damn. "Well, for one thing, you saved me..."

"But I'm a doctor. I was just doing my job."

"Sure but..." He tried to continue, he really did, but when Ichigo's eyes narrowed in a lusty way, Grimmjow lost the train of his thoughts once again, "Uh... It was mainly because, uh..."

Ichigo bit his lower lip and Grimmjow could swear he was about to faint and have a seizure. He couldn't even fucking breathe! What the hell was this man doing, seriously?!

"Because of what?"

The blue-haired man swallowed and averted his gaze to somewhere else because these brown eyes were frying his brain. "Uh, well, because you came in the ER wearing the white coat and your hair is...well, bright like a halo..." _What the hell am I even saying?_

"Oh, I see," the orange-haired man murmured, finally putting Grimmjow out of his misery. "You know what?", he then asked, his index finger tracing lightly Grimmjow's forearm, up his bicep and over the side of his neck, until it reached Grimmjow's chin. Then, he gently cupped Grimmjow's jaw, running a finger over the blunet's lips, the flirty smile never leaving his face. "Some people call me a devil."

Grimmjow hadn't realized he hadn't been breathing until a trembling sigh left his lips. "I would believe that," he said and swallowed, "But I beg to differ."

"Hm," the angel hummed and all of a sudden, the warmth on Grimmjow's cheek was gone as Ichigo settled back into his seat, "That's what I like about you."

_Fucking tease. He is a tease and he knows it._ The blue-haired man shook his head and let a smile graze his lips. _Fuck. He is the one. I'm sure of it. _

"You like me huh..."

"Mn, yeah," Ichigo nodded with no hesitation, "I wouldn't have agreed to go on such long trip with you otherwise."

Grimmjow scratched the back of his head, suddenly nervous. _Did Ichigo just..? God bless me and give me strength._ "Speaking of which, what are you planning to do for fifteen hours?"

"Glad you asked," the other said triumphantly and dug in his backpack, pulling out a huge book, sporting "SURGERY" up front. Grimmjow quirked one eyebrow.

"But you're a doctor already... Why are you still studying?"

Ichigo gave him an incredulous look. "Doctors never stop studying, Grimmjow," he said, "Do you have any idea how voluminous the amount of knowledge we gotta stuff our heads is? Eight years is not enough to learn everything. Besides, surgery is a couple of extra years of studying."

Grimmjow wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

The orange-haired man snorted a chuckle. "All this knowledge is beautiful in its own way."

"If you're into it."

"Well, everything is more beautiful if you're into it."

"True," Grimmjow agreed and sighed, "Though I must say, I wouldn't be able to do what you're doing."

Ichigo snickered and opened his book, scanning through the pages absently. "Why?"

"Ever since my dad died, I haven't been exactly very fond of hospitals and sick people." Grimmjow sighed and smiled when their eyes locked. "Also, I'm not a morning person."

"Heh, me neither," Ichigo said and smirked at the passing attendant, who in fact hadn't stopped staring at him. He added something to his sentence, something that Grimmjow didn't catch because of the jealousy that was suddenly boiling in his stomach.

"Quit flirtin' with her," he snapped.

When a pair of sharp brown eyes fell on him, Grimmjow had to suppress a gasp. "I wasn't flirting with her. She was flirting with me."

"And you were reciprocating."

"Like hell I was. Could you please stop being so jealous?"

"No," Grimmjow stated stubbornly. The angel scowled deeply at him. Of course he wasn't intimidated by that... Okay, maybe a little.

"Now you're just being a brat," the orange-haired man huffed and rubbed the back of his neck before he sighed tiredly. "Alright," he added and turned towards Grimmjow. His hand reached out and grasped the blunet from the back of his head, confusing the hell out of him but everything was resolved when their lips met. Grimmjow gasped in astonishment but as soon as the situation settled in his head, his hand found purchase in soft orange tresses and he responded to the kiss.

It was gentle, their lips sliding against each other effortlessly, their breaths mingling and in sync, but that was until Ichigo started showing a lot of love and care on Grimmjow's bottom lip. The man had apparently taken a liking into the plump piece of flesh, sucking and nipping at it carefully before pulling away with a lazy smirk. Grimmjow's cheeks and neck were in flames. Shit, he had been waiting for this for so long and he couldn't contain himself properly. Despite knowing that Ichigo would probably get mad at him, Grimmjow crushed their lips again, however, this time, he pried the other's mouth open and proceeded devouring him with all his might.

Jesus Christ, Ichigo tasted so nice; like coffee and chocolate croissant. And he smelled like his cologne and his shampoo and he was so fucking warm... _Shit, he is the one indeed. He is just so right in every area._

With a short, amused chuckle, Ichigo slid his hands over Grimmjow's chest and scooted closer to participate better into the kiss. No scratch that, he actually took over the kiss. He made sure to explore every hidden surface in Grimmjow's mouth and he was doing it the right way, considering the quivering and not-approved moan that escaped Grimmjow's throat.

"Mmn," the angel hummed in satisfaction as he broke the kiss all to soon. Hazy blue met with dark brown and Grimmjow felt his head spin but he couldn't complain because he was so pleasantly light-headed. "Is my sweet boy finally convinced that I'm gonna be loyal to him?", Ichigo questioned while petting his hair.

Grimmjow nodded and smiled a little, coming down from his high. "Good," Ichigo said and pouted, "Because Master gets upset when you doubt him."

"M'sorry," Grimmjow murmured, unable to think something more eloquent when Ichigo was petting his hair so gently and with so much care.

"No, it's okay, don't apologize," Ichigo reassured him and stopped his ministrations, returning to his seat, "I'll take good care of you when we land and you won't doubt me ever again."

His voice was soft and silky and it could calm even the most stressed out person in the world, the smile on his face, however, left Grimmjow excited and craving for more. He smiled and nodded at his soon-to-be man before finally glancing to the flight attendant who had the audacity to flirt with his angel. She was blushing like crazy, disappointment written all over her face and Grimmjow felt really good when he quirked a taunting eyebrow at her.

He knew that he was acting like a three-year-old. Ask him if he cared though.

Ichigo was his damn it.

**XXXX**

Shiro snuggled under the comforter and let a thousandth sigh cross his parted lips. Although the room he had nearly imprisoned himself in was quiet and calm, that wasn't exactly the case for his heart and soul; they were both shattered and aching. When he thought about it, it was so messed up to be that fucked up over a man. It made the albino think that he wanted nowhere near love again.

No, it wasn't King's fault. It was his fault only. King was just...doing whatever King does. It was Shiro's fault for getting attached to whatever King was doing to him.

The door of his room opened slowly, destroying the blissful silence. "Shiro? Are you okay?"

Of course he couldn't blame Yoruichi for asking him that every hour. Or King for showing him that he cared, with the dozens of missed calls and messages he left. Shiro had taken the whole thing a little too hard. So out of character for him.

"Yor, askin' me every few minutes ain't gonna change the answer."

Yoruichi sighed and he could practically see the worry in her face, even though he wasn't looking at her. Of course she worried. He was her friend.

Shiro heard the door closing and soon, the purple-haired woman was laying next to him over the comforter, wrapping her arm around his middle and sticking as close to him as she could. "It'll get better, baby," she whispered and kissed his head, "I promise there'll be someone to sweep you off your feet one day."

"I hope so," Shiro sighed and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the dull pain in his chest.

He could use some of that. The sweeping that was.

**XXXX**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**(Sorry for the mistakes! I'm too tired to proofread!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't even know if this story has any form of continuation anymore. It's been such a long while since I updated, either way, thank you so much for reading and reviewing so far! :D**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

A gentle touch on his forearm was what woke Grimmjow from his uncomfortable slumber. Blue eyes blinked and narrowed, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. As a matter of fact, it took Grimmjow a couple of moments to realize that he was in the plane and that something was caressing his forearm tenderly. Rubbing the back of his sore neck, the blue-haired man finally turned his head to the side, only to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes watching him. The angel wore a rather fond smile on his face, his hand now on Grimmjow's bicep.

"Wakey-wakey," he said softly, "We're landing."

Grimmjow grunted and captured that delicate hand between his larger ones, bringing it to his lips and kissing it a few times before sighing in contentment. Excuse yourselves, he was more than glad to see an angel - _his_ angel - first thing after he woke up.

"You slept well?", Ichigo added.

"Mn, not really," he replied, linking their fingers. "The seat is not comfortable. You?"

Ichigo stroke the top of Grimmjow's thumb with his own. God bless; the world needed more people like that. "I did sleep for a bit but I've been studying the past hour."

"Oh God, I hope you won't start studying when we'll be in Paris."

The sly smile that took over the other's face had Grimmjow's stomach tumbling. "Well, if you manage to keep my attention away from the books..."

The blue-haired man had to gape for a few moments before he collected himself. He shook his head in amusement, a little breathless nonetheless. "You're a rather big flirt," he stated_. It catches me off guard_, he wanted to add but chose against it.

Ichigo chuckled and shrugged but his eyes were twinkling playfully. "A shameless one at that."

"Yeah, I figured..." Grimmjow scratched the back of his neck. "How come you kept it a secret until now? Playing hard-to-get?"

"I am a busy man, Grimmjow. You have to work hard to get my attention."

He couldn't the triumphant smile that spread on his face. "It seems that I'm doing a good job so far."

Ichigo smirked at him and retrieved his hand. "Maybe."

Their little conversation was cut short by the flight attendant's voice, which echoed from the intercom, loud and obnoxious, asking the passengers to sit down and fasten their seatbelts. With a heavy sigh and a light chest, Grimmjow did what he was asked to and quickly took a hold of Ichigo's retreating hand, lacing their fingers again. He could see Ichigo's baffled look from the corner of his eye but he played innocent until the slim appendage in his hand melted and snuggled closer.

That was pretty much how the rest of the while went, until the plane finally landed. The pilot welcomed them in Paris, informed them about the weather and everything before the other passengers started taking their stuff out of the boxes. Grimmjow felt Ichigo shift by his side, ready to stand up and he stopped him.

"Let's wait for a while," he said, "I don't want to get stuffed with everyone."

"Oh," the angel nodded and sat back down, "Okay."

Passengers then started hurrying out of the plane, some even staring a little at their linked fingers but none of them dared to say anything, considering the glares they received from Grimmjow.

So as the crowd started lessening, the two got their handbags off the boxes and quickly exited the plane - Grimmjow had to glare one more time at that stupid flight attendant for flirting with his man, just to prove once more exactly how mature he was - eager to get their muscles moving properly. Ichigo was almost skipping, his brown eyes taking everything in but he was so distracted that, at times, Grimmjow had to pull at his arm to get his attention. He would always grin sheepishly and apologize but the sight was just too cute for Grimmjow to seriously mind it.

Thankfully, their baggage arrived quickly and so, Grimmjow headed to the car rent for a car and as he turned on the engine and began coursing through the roads of Paris, Ichigo busied himself with studying everything that passed through his field of vision, _woah_-ing and _wow_-ing every few minutes. It was late afternoon and the street lights were on and blazing, indeed giving off an almost dreamy aura.

"It's so pretty," the angel sighed.

Grimmjow had this overwhelming urge to say something utterly corny and embarrassing, so he fought against it. "Yeah, it is."

"You come here a lot?"

"Mhm."

"You're so lucky, I'm jealous."

The blunet chuckled. "It's usually for business, not for vacation."

"Oh." Ichigo shrugged and smiled a little. "At least it's better than nothing."

"True."

"So, like," the angel continued a little hesitantly, "You never told me where we will be staying."

Grimmjow blinked in confusion before the realization dawned on him and he chuckled. "My house."

The orange head whipped at him and brown eyes widened. "You own a house?!"

"Yup," Grimmjow nodded, grinning at the adorably shocked face his angel had on, "It's only thirty minutes from here."

Apparently Ichigo still couldn't believe it. "You own a house." It wasn't a question this time. Grimmjow nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Yeah."

There was a reflective pause. "Wow," was all the orange-haired angel sighed before he was back at staring outside the car's window in daze.

Thick silence nestled between them, as Grimmjow couldn't find the right words to respond with, and in the end, he just gave up. At some point, Ichigo dozed off, making it hard for Grimmjow to keep his eyes on the road. He wanted to look, goddamn it; the angel was so fucking cute. Like, people look weird as fuck when they slept; Ichigo was fucking cute. How was it possible? Well, the orange-haired man was absolutely perfect in every aspect, so it wasn't such surprise.

Grimmjow hated himself a little when they arrived at their destination and he had to disturb the angel's sleep. As gently as he could, he coaxed the other man out of his deep slumber, only to melt completely inside when a pair of glassy chocolate brown eyes blinked into consciousness and a hoarse voice asked, "Oh, we're here?", in the most adorable way possible.

"Yup," he confirmed, "You can go inside, I'll bring the things."

"No, no, no," Ichigo shook his head immediately, "I'll help."

Unable to deny him a thing, Grimmjow let him help, so they soon moved all of their luggage inside the house, finally settling in. Although he was fucking beat, Grimmjow got a kick out of watching Ichigo taking in his apartment with wide, doe eyes. It was cute, the hella intimidating doctor which terrified and aroused every nurse in the hospital (male or female) was looking around with awe in his eyes, like a little kid in the toy store. It was an interesting combination and the blue-haired man was more than just a little glad to experience it firsthand.

"It's really nice," Ichigo finally commented, "Cozy somehow."

It wasn't a big deal, really; just an apartment with a small but fully equipped kitchen, a living room and two huge-ass bedrooms. But Ichigo liked it, so Grimmjow was okay with that. "I'm glad you like it," he said and walked up to the other man, gently pushing a stray tuff of hair away from Ichigo's eyes, "So, what would you like to do now?"

Ichigo smiled, killing him a little. "I want a shower first." He sniffed his shirt and cringed. "Ugh, I stink."

Grimmjow didn't know what the other was talking about; Ichigo still smelled like a walking sin. But he played along, nonetheless. "Alright. The bedrooms have their own bathrooms. Pick whichever you want, I don't mind."

The orange-haired man nodded in understanding. "Then, I'd like some food. I don't care what, I just _need_ _food_."

"Yes, yes," Grimmjow patted the other on the back, "I'll handle the cooking."

A pause. "You cook?"

Ah, he would never get tired of Ichigo staring at him in awe. Damn, he felt like a fucking superhero for being able to cook a simple meal, it was messed up. "Yup, I do."

"Woah, don't you have, like, servants to cook for you?"

Grimmjow busted out laughing. "The fuck?!"

Ichigo's cheeks reddened in embarrassment and he pouted grumpily. "What? Isn't this what rich people do?"

"Hiring people to cook for them? Stereotypes, my angel," the blue-haired man said, utterly amused, "I don't know what the rich people you know do, but I cook and do my laundry by myself."

"Well whatever, I'm taking a shower," the orange-haired man muttered and stomped into one of the bedrooms, his suitcase on his tail, while Grimmjow was trying really hard not to burst out laughing.

_Ah. He is the one, he has to be_, he thought to himself and sighed in bliss, _I can't believe I finally found him._

With that in mind, the blue-haired man headed to the kitchen and opened his large, fully stocked fridge (he had asked the cleaning lady to buy groceries the day before), contemplating on what to make. Stir fry sounded good to his ears, since he wasn't in the mood for overly fancy dishes, even though he was very much capable of making them; he was tired and jet lagged and in desperate need for a glass of wine. And Ichigo in his arms of course, but the latter could wait.

So, after moving his things to the not occupied bedroom, Grimmjow got down to business in the kitchen. He even poured himself a generous amount of wine, sipping and humming some random melody while stirring the food. It didn't take too long for him to finish with the preparations, so he soon turned the stove off and rinsed his hands clean before he headed towards Ichigo's room.

_He must have finished by now, no_?, he questioned in his head as he gently knocked on the door. "Hey," he said softly, "It's me. Can I come in?"

"Ah, yes, come in," Ichigo's muffled voice said behind the closed door.

Since he got the green light, the blue-haired man turned the doorknob ever so slightly and pushed the door open. "The food is rea-"

_The food is ready_, was what he wanted to say but suddenly, everything died in his head. Fuck that, Grimmjow could practically hear the sizzling of his brain as it got fried down to ashes and the cause was the sight right in front of him.

There sat his angel, Ichigo, sitting on the edge of the bed, cross-legged, with his phone in hand, scrolling through something Grimmjow had no idea what it was and all that, while - brace yourselves - he was clad only in a pair of black boxers. Tight black boxers.

_What has been seen cannot be unseen._

Grimmjow felt faint, his throat extremely dry but his mouth watered in response to the epitome of stimulation. His hand was still at the doorknob, squeezing so tight that his skin had turned white, while his other hand was touching his face for any signs of drooling. Shit, so much skin, not too white, not too tanned;. Then these legs; they were long and toned and gorgeous and Grimmjow wanted them around his waist, like, _now_. And these muscles; gosh, Ichigo was hella defined. Like, okay, Grimmjow had already guessed considering the man's physique and posture, but _that_ much? Not even in his wildest (and wettest) dreams.

_Fuck, sex appeal has to have a limit, right?_ Ichigo had surpassed that limit already. He was a special category on his own.

Speaking of the orange-haired man, he hadn't looked up from his phone, which was good because, one; Grimmjow didn't want to be caught drooling all over like a pervert, and two; a bright idea popped in his head and he _had_ _to_ bring it to life. He let the doorknob go and walked towards the orange-haired man, waiting until Ichigo looked up at him. Then he purposely fell on the floor, on his back, in front of the angel's feet.

Ichigo quirked one eyebrow as he eyed him in confusion. "What are you doing exactly?"

Grimmjow grinned broadly before he said, "You're drop-dead gorgeous and that's what I'm doing; dropping dead."

The edges of Ichigo's lips twitched and snorted a laugh. "Oh my God," he groaned and then his attention went back to his phone. Grimmjow didn't like that. _He_ wanted the angel's attention. So he tried to get it by gently caressing the angel's ankle with the back of his fingers.

"Hey, doctor," he drawled smoothly.

Just as expected, these brown eyes were on him once again, incredulous but questioning. "What is it?"

"I think I might be missing nutrients from my diet."

Both orange eyebrows rose to meet an equally orange hairline. "Oh really?"

Grimmjow nodded and tried really hard not to smile but he didn't succeed. "Yeah," he muttered, "I think I lack some vitamin D."

The puzzled look in Ichigo's eyes stayed for a couple of seconds before realization took its place and a facepalm followed. "I can't believe you."

"What?", Grimmjow feigned innocence, "Is it too serious, doc?"

Ichigo shook his head in disbelief, an amused smile on his face. "No, it's okay. I'll prescribe you some medication and you'll be good to go."

That wasn't the response he had been expecting, so Grimmjow tried once again. "I think I know a better treatment."

This time, the angel rolled his eyes. "Of course you do. Patients always know better than doctors."

Ignoring the statement, Grimmjow continued with a lazy smirk. "I'd say that I'll heal faster if you just lay on top of me. Naked, preferably."

This time he couldn't hold it; Ichigo simply busted out laughing, tilting his head backwards too. Grimmjow was only smiling in triumph. "Oh my God," the angel wheezed, "Is this your attempt of flirting with me?"

Grimmjow's smile turned sheepish as he became a little apprehensive. "Is it working?"

"Well, I'm laughing."

"Yiiiiiiis," the blue-haired man cheered, his free hand tracing the soft skin of the angel's calf. Shit, Ichigo shaved? Perfect. "So," he continued as soon as Ichigo's laughter died down, "What do you say about the treatment? Wanna lay on top of me and...?"

Unfortunately for him, Ichigo shook his head. "Nu-uh," he muttered but there was a rather teasing glint in his eyes, "I know a better treatment actually, one that is more effective; you have to go to the kitchen, pour yourself some cold water and drink it because you, my friend, are very thirsty."

_I like where this is going_, Grimmjow mentally applauded and he propped himself on his elbow to kiss the orange-haired man's knee. "I know. Because you look like a cool glass of refreshing water, and I am the thirstiest man in the world," he drawled in the most sultry voice he could muster, kissing that smooth knee once again, his hand running up and down Ichigo's calf.

"Oh, wow, okay," Ichigo chuckled and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Maybe you should slow down a little? I mean we just came here..." Grimmjow pried Ichigo's thighs apart and kneeled in between, his arms wrapping around the other man's waist. He kissed the middle of the angel's chest before looking up at him, almost pleading. "I'll only be satisfied when you're coming inside me, my angel."

"Woah, okay," Ichigo gasped and his hands grasped Grimmjow's shoulders, gently pushing him away, "Never mind the cold water; a cold _shower_ is what you need."

"God damn Ichigo, you're so unfair," Grimmjow growled as he pulled away. He was scowling, frustrated beyond belief, "You're doing it on purpose."

Ichigo frowned. "What? What am I doing?"

"I mean, you tell me to come in when you practically wear fucking _nothing_ and you expect me not to react? Fuck you, okay?" At the almost astonished look Ichigo was giving him, Grimmjow huffed a sigh and nuzzled that naked chest, breathing in Ichigo's intoxicating scent to calm himself. He continued, his voice a mere murmur, "You know my situation yet, you keep fucking _ogling_ me. It's like you're doing it on purpose."

The doctor was stiff before he sighed and Grimmjow felt arms wrapping around his shoulders. "You're so fucking cute." Ichigo had the audacity to chuckle before kissing the top of his head, "I like it. Do it more often."

"Will that get me a treat?"

"Yes."

Grimmjow smiled. "I can work with that."

Ichigo was the first one to gently break the hug and Grimmjow was about to complain from the loss of contact had not the orange-haired man cupped his face and stared at him with those molten-chocolate brown eyes. Ah, he was weak to these eyes, they made his stomach quiver like jello. He couldn't imagine anyone able to go against these eyes.

"You're so gorgeous, you know that?", Ichigo whispered, their lips almost touching.

Grimmjow's mouth quirked upwards a little. "Yeah?"

"Painfully gorgeous. It's unfair."

"Mm," Grimmjow hummed and rubbed their noses together. Well, he already knew he was gorgeous, mind you, but it sounded lot better when it came from the angel's lips. "You could say it more often then."

"To inflate your ego? Hell no," Ichigo teased.

"What the hell asshole? My ego is fine!" He wasn't really mad because he knew he was a cheeky motherfucker. _Fucking sue him if you dare._

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the angel dismissed him with a tender kiss on the nose and then released him, "So, what was the reason you came up here in the first place?"

Grimmjow blinked a little in confusion, seriously trying to remember what were his first intensions before it hit him. "Uh, the food is ready. Probably getting cold."

"Then let's hurry downstairs. I hate eating my food cold."

It wasn't all that cold after all, but still, Ichigo pestered his ass nonstop about making sure. Ugh, the angel (who had finally put some clothes on) could be such control-freak but it was kinda endearing because Grimmjow was the weak one in love and he couldn't get annoyed. After all, they mock-argued, Grimmjow slapped Ichigo's intruding hands many times, Ichigo whacked him at the back of his head in retaliation and then, they laughed at their dorkiness, so it was fine. More than fine actually. Grimmjow couldn't have asked a lot more than that; free time to learn all he could about the orange-haired angel.

"Your dad is fucking whack," Grimmjow deadpanned when Ichigo told him the stories about his father who, for some reason, tried to kick him in the face at random times, "What's his deal?"

After he was done choking on his wine while laughing, Ichigo wiped his mouth and said, "He means well."

"How?"

"He says it's to sharpen my reflexes... And it actually worked; sneak attacks don't work on me anymore."

"Quit fuckin' around," Grimmjow chuckled in disbelief, "You can't avoid sneak attacks; that's why they are called sneak attacks."

Ichigo cocked one challenging eyebrow. "Well then, you just have to try and see by yourself."

_Why does this sound sexual? God, I'm indeed hella thirsty for him._ Grimmjow shook his head, dismissing the thought, and took another bite from his food. "I won't go around sneak-attacking you, baby."

The smile on the angel's face widened. "Alright..._baby_."

It was Grimmjow's turn to choke on his food at the sound of this word. He hadn't expected that. Fuck, he didn't even realize he had said it in the first place, it had come out completely naturally. But for the angel to say it back?

_Shit. I'm done for. _

"What?", Ichigo quickly asked him, confused and a little worried, "Not good? I mean, like, you said it first and I thought-"

"Oh my God, Ichigo, it's fine already," Grimmjow cut him off with a frown, "I was surprised and I choked a little, rest your panties."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry, I guess." The angel was about to array a couple of more apologies but Grimmjow's glare shut him up efficiently. "It was a shock for me too," he changed the subject, "I mean, you rarely call me anything else other than 'angel'."

"You don't like it?", was Grimmjow's next question.

Brown eyes rolled. "I don't really care. You can call me whatever you want, unless it's something insulting."

Okay, Grimmjow had to raise one eyebrow at that. "Even daddy?", he smirked.

Ichigo's smile turned all the way sly. "That's for the bedroom, baby."

Although the image of the angel in his bedroom was super arousing, Grimmjow wasn't sure how he felt about the daddy kink. "Dunno, man," he voiced his concerns, "I feel rather strange calling you that."

The orange-haired man simply shrugged; no disappointment, no frustration on his face. "Whatever makes you comfortable."

"Aw, so thoughtful."

Apparently, his tone came out so sarcastic it made Ichigo stop from taking his bite halfway. Brown eyes fixed him with a serious look. "I would never do anything that makes you comfortable, Grimmjow," he stated.

The blue-haired man placed his utensils on the empty plate and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Yes, he now felt bad for being so sarcastic because insulting Ichigo wasn't his intention. "I know," he said and sighed in defeat, "It's just that...well, not every person I've been intimate with was as nice as you."

"You're bad at making good choices?" There was a hint of smile on the other's face; a small, sad smile but still a smile. Grimmjow sighed again.

"My stepmother wasn't exactly a choice," he muttered. Or rather blurted. And almost instantly, the angel's face hardened to a mask of anger, his fingers clenching to a fist until the knuckles turned white. Grimmjow's chest clenched and he reached out for that hand. "Hey, relax," he murmured soothingly, trying to pry the fingers apart, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I still can't believe how you're so casual about it," the angel gritted.

"And I told you, what else should I do? Mope around and feel useless? No, I'm not that kind of person. Plus, I already am traumatized."

"Yeah, I know; you hate women."

Grimmjow shook his head, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. "I don't hate women, Ichigo," he sighed and retrieved his hand, standing up from his chair with his empty plate and walking up to the sink.

"I am afraid of them," he added, almost under his breath, "The hate is just an act because every time a woman touches me, I see her face and..." A frustrated sigh. "Let's just say, I don't want to see her face. Ever again."

Although Grimmjow wasn't sure how he had expected Ichigo to react, the strong arms that wrapped around his middle were unexpected for sure. Ichigo placed his head on the blue-haired man's shoulder and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry," he just muttered and hugged Grimmjow's body tighter.

A breathless, dry chuckle left him. "See? I'm not all that casual about it. I just don't want to let it get to me you know? I get scared and fucking weak and that's lame and I don't want that."

"You are absolutely amazing," Ichigo said sternly, "You're one of the strongest people I know. After going through something like that, you still stand on your feet and me, instead of outright admiring you, I fuckin' question your strength. Goddamn, I'm a stupid jerk."

Grimmjow turned around to face the other man, wrapping his arms loosely around these strong, slim shoulders. "You're not stupid or a jerk," he smiled, "It's alright to ask, to be curious. I don't mind telling you. After all, it's a part of me and I kinda want you to know now that... I mean, if you want to-"

"You're rambling," Ichigo grinned smugly. Grimmjow's already very vivid blush got darker. Shit, he was a grown ass man; why was he blushing like a baby? Gash.

"Shut up."

"And you're blushing too."

_Asshole_. Grimmjow scowled and averted his gaze. "I said shut up."

The bastard was still smiling. "But it's cute."

"Shut up, it's not. It's dumb as fuck."

The angel nuzzled Grimmjow's cheek, planting a few pecks on the flaming skin. "I like it so you have nothing to worry about."

_Well... I can live with that._

"Either way," Ichigo added with a sigh, "Now that we're kinda like...together, you can indeed tell me everything. Of course, same goes for me; and there are some things I have yet to explain. My relationship with Shiro, for instance."

Every little ounce of his good mood evaporated to thin air at the mention of that freak's name. Grimmjow could feel his eyebrows meeting above the bridge of his nose, his lips purse to a thin line and he knew Ichigo could see it because the man's face softened, the edges of his mouth turning downwards. "Aw, please don't get mad," he murmured, kissing Grimmjow's chin, "If you get mad every time I speak about him, I won't tell you anything."

Grimmjow knew he was acting like a big baby and not like the adult that he actually was, but he was possessive damn it. It was his nature, he couldn't help it. Whether Ichigo liked it or not, he was his territory and he got mad every time he imagined someone else romping freely around his territory. But he had to suck it up, right? Otherwise he would push Ichigo away before the orange-haired man got the chance to get used to it.

"Alright," he sighed in defeat, "But could we get to this issue some time tomorrow? I am not in the right state to discuss this right now."

The bright smile that took over the angel's face had him whining a little internally. This much beauty was so fucking unfair. "Yes, of course," Ichigo beamed, "We can talk any time you want."

"Perfect. Wanna go watch a movie now? My TV is pretty big."

And that pretty much settled it; they finished washing the dishes, then grabbed their wine and got comfortable on the couch in front of Grimmjow's eighty-two inches, high definition TV. At first they were sitting separately but throughout the movie, Grimmjow was sneak-inching closer and closer until his head was on the crook Ichigo's neck and the orange-haired angel had one arm around his shoulders, his long fingers brushing through blue tresses. It felt so nice and peaceful. Grimmjow wasn't paying any attention to the movie, he didn't even know what it was about; as a matter of fact, he dozed off at some point.

"Grimmjow," the angel's voice calling him was what brought him back.

"Mm?", was Grimmjow's response.

"I hate to disturb you but I'd like to move."

_Aww why?,_ he thought as he reluctantly untangled himself from the other man, not without making his discomfort known with a series of distressed sounds. Ichigo chuckled in amusement but said nothing; he instead placed his empty glass on the table in front of them. "What time is it?", he asked.

"Late," Grimmjow grunted, rubbing his eyes. The angel snorted and when Grimmjow's eyes were open again, he caught him staring at the screen of his phone.

"It's eleven pm," he murmured, scratching the back of his head.

"Like I said; late."

Brown eyes fixed him with an expectant but slightly hesitant stare. "So, like, do we sleep?"

Grimmjow knew there was something hiding behind these words but he played along with innocence. "I guess," he shrugged, "Unless you want to do something else."

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, only to open it again and close it, then chuckling awkwardly. "Well," he started and his ears progressively got redder, "I'd like to kiss you a little before going to bed. But only if that's okay with you."

Of course Grimmjow's heart jumped to his throat and proceeded to tap dance on the root of his tongue, he didn't expect something else. His face grew hotter once again and he knew he looked like a lame fucking tomato, but so did Ichigo, so it was fine. He tried to play cool though, as if he was so totally casual about it but the truth was that all he wanted was to bury his face in a pillow a squeal like a fucking pig.

"Well," he croaked and he cleared his throat, "I wouldn't mind..."

The angel licked his lips and smiled as he inched closer. He stopped once their faces were a hairsbreadth away from each other, his long fingers oh so gently caressing Grimmjow's cheek and Grimmjow felt faint, so he closed his eyes, enjoying the treatment. Their breaths were coming out slow and deep, mingling, warming Grimmjow's already warm face, making everything much more exciting. He waited, he waited patiently until Ichigo was done tracing the outline of his mouth with his thumb; he waited until he finally felt the familiar pair of lips slanting on top of his.

It started off as a series of pecks which heightened the tension between them, then some closed-mouthed-while-grinning kissing before it all morphed into an all-out battle of tongues, with Ichigo winning with blinding colors. He had cupped Grimmjow's face, tilting it backwards and eating him all out, slowly and thoroughly. It felt so amazing. Shit, Ichigo was so fucking talented in everything; he was a brilliant doctor, a badass human being and a mild-blowing kisser.

Grimmjow could feel his toes curling at the mere idea of how this angel would be in bed.

All too soon, Ichigo pulled away, leaving Grimmjow's head spinning like a rollercoaster. "Breathe, my precious," the orange-haired angel whispered, his voice filled with amusement, "Don't pass out on me."

That wasn't an easy thing to do, especially when Ichigo tasted like the wine they had been drinking. It was intoxicating and now it was difficult to even open his eyes for God's sake, yet Grimmjow managed to do it, only to have his breath - or whatever was left of it anyway - knocked out of his lungs, as those chocolate brown eyes drilled holes in his face.

"Those are the eyes I like to see," the angel drawled with that sinful voice of his, "All dazed and glassy." His thumb was running across Grimmjow's cheekbone. "Tell me, my precious... Do you like it when I kiss you?"

What kind of question was that? "Of course, my angel. Please do it some more."

With a satisfied sigh, the orange-haired man's face was close to him all over again. "Well, since you said please," was all Grimmjow heard before the train of his thought derailed miserably, killing whatever thinking capacity it had built up until now.

They kissed like this for what felt like a while and Grimmjow would rather chop an arm off than end it. Yeah, it was _that_ good, he said it before. As a matter of fact, his pants had started to feel a little snug in the crotch area. _Jesus fucking Christ, getting hard only from a kiss? Ridiculous. _Well, it wasn't just the kiss; it also was Ichigo's masculine scent filling him to the brim, Ichigo's hand roaming freely all over his chest, the thumb teasing his nipple through the blouse, it was Ichigo's leg running up and down his thigh, it was how narrow Ichigo's waist felt in his embrace. So many reason to get his blood pumping in his erection.

When Ichigo finally pulled away, they were both breathing rather heavily. Heavier than before. And when Grimmjow opened his eyes once again, the angel's eyes were narrow and dark, all the previous humor gone from his face.

"I should stop here," he grunted, his voice hoarse, "Before I end up ravishing you."

Grimmjow swallowed his heart. "You know I wouldn't mind the ravishing. Not one bit."

A hint of smile quirked the edges of those perfectly swollen lips upwards. "I promised myself I'll cherish you before I ravish you."

The blue-haired man tried to not let these words get to him too much because he would be fainting all over, for real this time. "Then I shall do the same," he croaked and grasped both of Ichigo's wrists, giving each one a tender kiss. Then he smiled, feeling giddier than ever before, "Should I walk you to your room, my angel?"

"If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like that," Ichigo smiled.

"Trouble? Not at all." Grimmjow sighed dreamily, nuzzling the palm of Ichigo's hand. "I'd travel the entire world on my knees for you."

At that, the redhead chuckled. "Aren't you too cheesy, maybe?"

Maybe he _was_ too cheesy. A hopeless romantic at best. Maybe all these things that left his mouth were utterly disgusting to the ears of an outsider, maybe holding hands while walking towards Ichigo's bedroom was too much, but it sure as hell made his angel's ears turn red and that was all that mattered to Grimmjow. He never knew he could be so sappy, but it was all his fault; it was his fault for being a deeply infatuated idiot.

They both stopped walking as soon as they were in front of Ichigo's room, exchanging a serious look which soon dissolved in a smile. "Thanks a lot for everything," Ichigo said, "I'm having a great time already."

"It's really nothing."

Ichigo chuckled again and with a sigh, he stood on his toes to kiss Grimmjow once more. It wasn't sexual; their lips touched, locked and then it was over. But it left Grimmjow higher than a kite.

"Goodnight," the angel said as he walked in his bedroom and started closing the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

A weak wave and a nod was all Grimmjow could come up with in his complicated state before Ichigo's door was completely shut. He stood there, paralyzed on the spot, desperately trying to get a hold of himself to walk to his own bedroom. When or how he found himself under his sheets he wasn't sure, however, he was sure of one thing; he was sure that he grinned in his pillow for a really long while before the jet lag and the trip's exhaustion caught up with his tingling body.

And just like that, the blue-haired man drifted off, thanking whatever God existed above for that stupid appendix of his, which got infected and sent him directly into an angel's embrace.

**XXXX**

**I'm such a nerd. I can't write sexy/witty dialogues. It's impossible *sighs***

**Ah, I am so sorry, this was so terrible and boring, even though y'all waited for so long... I've hit a wall but I'll figure something out eventually, I hope. Just a small decision I made; the smut will be IchiGrimm **_**only**_** and this shall not change no matter what.**

**Thanks a lot for reading! :3 Any comments?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

The skies were surprisingly clear, despite being ends of December, yet the cold was biting his ears and nose viciously. It felt as if he was going to catch a cold soon, but he didn't give two shits about that; all he could feel was the burning of the cigarette smoke he held deep in his lungs, as well as the never ending throb in the middle of his chest, right above his broken heart.

He had never expected it to hurt this much. But, just thinking about the person he loved the most going off to fucking _Paris_ with another man was enough to have him keeling over and pant in distress.

No, it wasn't King's fault. Fuck, it never was King's fault. Shiro would never blame him for anything. He'd rather blame himself for being stupid and catching feelings.

A stream of white smoke coursed between his parted lips in the form of a sigh and he rubbed his eyes, pushing himself back and forth in the swing set he was currently seated on. Yoruichi had been busting his ass about going out, about taking a walk to clear his mind and he only found refugee in a place where usually, children's shrieks would pierce his ears. But it was deserted this time of the year; deserted and alone. Much like him.

He had always been alone, ever since he could remember himself. Before Yoruichi took him under her wing and helped him out as if he was her child, he had been the bastard, the orphan, who had no chance of surviving in this cruel world. He didn't have no drive, no purpose. But then, King crushed in his life like a fucking meteorite. He made him a better person. He was his friend, his companion. King always had his back in everything and Shiro trusted him blindly. He still did. But everything changed he fell for the orange-haired man.

_My feelings for him will never change_, he thought as he tossed the butt of his cigarette on the damp ground. _I will always love him, even though he is with another man_. After all, what he felt for King was real love, not just plain infatuation.

"Mister," a tiny, childish voice spoke through the dark cloud that surrounded him. Shiro looked up and his golden eyes met with a pair of large green ones. A green-haired brat, who wouldn't be older than seven years of age, stood in front of him with a frown on her face. What the hell? At this time of the year?

"Mister," the little kid chided, "Don't litter."

"What?", was Shiro's very eloquent response. Green eyes rolled.

"Don't throw your cigarettes on the ground, mister!", the girl sighed and pointed at the forgotten cigarette, "It's bad!"

Shiro blankly stared at the young lady. Where the hell did this brat come from? Golden eyes glanced around but he saw no one. He frowned. She was alone? And, was she scolding him for littering the ground? _What is this._

"Lil' girl-" he started.

"My name is Nelliel," she butted in with a small smile, "What's yours?"

Albeit thrown a little off, the white-haired man said, "Shiro."

"Shiro," Nelliel added, "Why is your hair so white?"

"Because I was born like this."

Green eyes blinked in confusion and Shiro caught himself smirking in amusement. "And why are your eyes black?"

_Kids. Always curious about everything._ "Because I want to look scary."

"You don't look scary," Nelliel shrugged, "I think it's pretty."

Shiro chuckled. "Thanks kiddo."

"Why are you so sad, Shiro?"

The white-haired man held the girl's concerned gaze, his own expression astonished as hell. She may be a kid but she is attentive as hell, he mused and then his smile turned all the way sad. "Because," he sighed, "The man I love is in love with another man."

He didn't know how or why he opened up to a mere child but saying it out loud made him feel significantly better. Was it really a good idea to spill the contents of his soul to a child? He doubted she would understand anyway. Golden eyes glanced at the green-haired girl who took a few steps and hopped on the swing next to his, a frown of consideration marring her childish features. That was a surprise, to be honest; Shiro had thought Nelliel wouldn't understand the things he said.

"Why?", she asked, "You didn't tell him he was pretty very often?"

Startled, Shiro barked a laugh. "No, it wasn't that."

"Then what was it?"

After a while of silence, Shiro barely managed to breathe, "He found another person who is much better than me." His voice was strained, unrecognizable. The burning in his throat was making it hard for him to breathe, his eyes stinging with tears already. Shit, was he going to cry in front of a child?

Nelliel was rather quiet after his statement and Shiro had to look over at her to see if she was still there. She was. And she was staring at him intensely and a little ticked off. "Don't say that," she said before he had the chance to speak, "I'm sure he wouldn't want you to think that."

"Maybe."

"It's not maybe, I'm sure!", she insisted, "Besides, there is always someone out there. For everybody!"

"Says who?"

"Shuuhei!"

Shiro frowned, confused. "Who the hell is Shuuhei?"

"Oh, um, my babysitter," Nelliel said sheepishly.

"Your babysitter is a romantic one, isn't he? Sorry, I'm not one of them."

Nelliel had opened her mouth, clearly to disagree with him but their attention was drawn to a young man briskly walking towards them. The man was tall, taller than Shiro, nicely built, with spiky black hair, onyx-hued eyes and a constipated look on his face.

"Nelliel." His voice was smooth and silky, like hot chocolate. Surprisingly calm. "Why did you run off by yourself?"

The green-haired girl pouted in guilt. "I'm sorry, Shuuhei."

_Oh, so that's Shuuhei_, Shiro mused, his eyes raking up and down the man's lithe figure. Shit, he was handsome. And young. Was he legal yet? He didn't look older than twenty. When Shuuhei's face softened, a small smile curling the edge of his thin lips, the white-haired man had to force down a hum of appreciation. Okay, he was broken-hearted, but he could always acknowledge beauty when he saw it.

"Please don't do it again," the man said, "I was worried." Then all of a sudden, dark eyes were on Shiro, narrowing in suspicion. "Who are you?"

Shiro chuckled, lighting up another cigarette. "Don't worry kid. I ain't no pedophile."

"What's a pedophile?", Nelliel blinked at him owlishly.

"Someone who does bad things to children," Shuuhei rushed to explain. The little girl gasped.

"Shiro is not a bad person!", she chided, "He's just sad because the man he loves, loves another man!"

_Well, now two kids know my whole life's story_. Shiro scoffed, staring at the ground. _Perfect. But at the end of the day, it's not that I'm gonna see them ever again._

Still, that Shuuhei guy was staring at him with an unreadable expression when Shiro finally lifted his eyes off the moist soil. "I'm sorry," he muttered in the end.

"For what?", Shiro cackled humorlessly, "For her running her mouth or for my broken heart?"

Dark eyes darted to the side nervously, then back at him. "Both."

"I need no fucking pity," Shiro spat and sprang up from the swing, ignoring the gasp the little girl gave off at his crude language as he brushed past them. Indeed, he didn't need no pity; he wasn't a fucking puppy. He was a man with a broken heart. And that was fucking fine.

"It's not pity," Shuuhei called after him, "I've had my fair shares of heartbreaks. I know how it feels."

His words made Shiro's legs halt in their tracks and he turned around, the cigarette dangling dangerously from his lips. "It's my first heartbreak," he blurted for some reason.

A tight, sad smile formed of the young man's face. "The worst one of all," he said, "But after that, you learn to handle it better."

Shiro scoffed, white smoke escaping through his mouth and nose. Like hell he wanted to go through something like this again. "Or you just give up on love before it happens again."

Shuuhei frowned at that. "That's not a solution."

_Only a young person would ever say this_, Shiro mused with a smirk and went ahead to confirm his suspicions. "How old are you?"

"Twenty one."

_See? A kid_. "You're too young, kid," Shiro chuckled, "Your soul seeks to explore the world and learn everything possible. Me, I'm too old for this shit as well as heartbreaks and love."

"How old are you?"

_So he turned the question towards me, huh. Smart kid._ "Almost thirty."

Shuuhei's until then expressionless face broke into a cheeky smirk that almost made Shiro sneer. "Which book says that as soon as you hit thirty, you're not entitled to love and be loved in return? Because I haven't seen one yet and I read a lot of books."

The white-haired man gaped. _That little shit_, he thought in amusement. There was no doubt, Shuuhei had that youthful spank in him, the very same Shiro had when he was around his age which sadly dulled down with the years. It was refreshing to see it again even though it made him feel old.

Apparently he stayed silent for longer than he had expected because Shuuhei titled his head to the side, smirk gone and everything, and that sweet baritone of his uttered something which caught Shiro off guard.

"I am off work at ten."

Had he heard correctly? Did that kid just ask him out? Shuuhei's face was unfathomable as ever and Shiro wasn't sure if the man was playing, making fun of him or was actually serious. "Don't you have something better to do?", Shiro mumbled, "Like, drink your milk before your mommy tucks you in bed."

"Funny, aren't you?"

"A fucking comedian," Shiro scoffed.

Shuuhei smirked again. "Good. Because I need a good laugh." He grasped Nelliel's - who had been watching them quietly all this time - tiny hand and tugged her along with a "Let's go, Nel". Then these onyx eyes of his locked with Shiro's. "Meet you here at five past ten."

Still flabbergasted, Shiro mustered up a nod, then smiled down at Nelliel. "Bye kiddo."

She beamed. "Bye Shiro! Hope to see you soon!"

_I could use a distraction_, he thought as he watched them leave, waving at Nelliel who waved back and chuckling when that son-of-a-bitch called Shuuhei flashed him a cheeky smile over his shoulder. Before he left, he tossed the remnants of his cigarette in the closest thrash.

_Let's just hope he'll be a good one._

**XXXX**

The insisting shrilling of his phone was what woke Ichigo up the next morning. A fumbling hand searched the bedside table, bleary brown eyes squinting at the screen, only to see Yoruichi's face blinking back at him. Ichigo rolled his eyes and barked a, "What the hell do you want first thing in the goddamned morning."

"Unlike you," the purple-haired woman shot back teasingly, "We don't have rich boyfriends who take us to Paris for the holidays. Some of us work."

Ichigo grumbled a series of unintelligible insults as he tried to sit on the bouncy mattress, rubbing his eye with the back of his free hand. "And do I have to suffer with you?", he grunted.

"Maybe," she chirped, "What time is it there?"

Ichigo pulled the phone from his ear to check the time, gasping as realization of how fucking early dawned on him. "You evil bitch, it's eight thirty in the morning and I am jet lagged as fuck."

Yoruichi clicked her tongue. "All you do is whining," she said, "Now tell me how's it going with that boyfriend of yours."

"He's not my boyfriend." A stretched pause that spoke wonders followed. Ichigo sighed dejectedly. "Alright, not yet."

"That's right," she praised him, "Did you do it yet?"

Ichigo wobbled on his feet, stumbling a little on his way to the door. "No, idiot," he snorted, twisting the handle, "I told you I wanna take this one slowly."

"I'm sure he'd love it if you took _him_ slowly."

"Shut up," Ichigo chuckled, more amused than he was mad, "That's not your business."

The purple-haired woman started muttering something from the other end, however, as soon as Ichigo opened the door and saw a de-thorn, red rose on the floor in front of his room, all thought process went to trash. Only a small gasp escaped him and he bent over to pick it up. "Oh my God," he breathed.

"What is it?", Yoruichi asked curiously. Ichigo brought the flower closer to his nose, catching a whiff of its subtle scent, then sighed.

"He left a rose outside my room." Yoruichi made a bunch of disgusted noises on the other end but Ichigo ignored her. "You're just jealous," he clipped.

"You guys are so fucking cheesy."

"We like it, shut up."

"It's embarrassing."

Ichigo smirked. He heard some clattering in the kitchen and he slowly walked that way. "That's just your jealousy talking."

"Mmf."

With Yoruichi still on the other end, Ichigo took the sight of Grimmjow cooking their breakfast with a pair of sweatpants and a black tee on, while signing on a melody and shaking his cute booty accordingly. The orange-haired man bit his lower lip. He had to. "Damn, you should see him," he sighed dreamily, "He makes me breakfast and dances."

"That sounds cute," Yoruichi hummed.

Ichigo shook his head. "Cute is an understatement." A frustrated huff. "Fuck, I'm tired of playing hard to get; I just wanna eat him all up."

The woman almost moaned. "Fuck, that lucky bastard."

"That's not the right time to get horny, Yoruichi."

"I've experienced how good you are with your mouth, I can't help it."

He smirked. She had a point. "Either way, I need to get myself in check," he said, more to push it in his head than to let Yoruichi know, "I have to establish my dominance."

Yoruichi yawned. "You won't need to; just give him one of these looks and he'll be on his knees before you know it."

_Fuck, that'd be hot_. "You think so?"

"What, you're insecure about your abilities as a _daddy_?"

"I don't know," Ichigo sighed, unsure, "He's an untamable beast. You should see him how possessive he gets over me. He almost tore a flight attendant apart because she _flirted_ with me."

"God damn, he's important."

"Yes he is," Ichigo agreed before he made an impatient noise at the back of his throat, "I'm hanging up now, I have to...fuck, I wanna kiss him."

The chuckle that left his friend's throat was full of amusement as well as relief. "I'm happy you're so happy kiddo," she murmured, "Now go get him."

He smiled. "Talk to you later. Take care." And with that, he hung up. His legs then took him to the place where he was supposed to be. "What's cookin', good lookin'?", he greeted with the hugest grins on his face.

Grimmjow's head whipped around faster than lighting, blue eyes taking Ichigo in from top to bottom. "Damn," the man sighed, "Even in the morning?"

"Excuse me?"

"How can you be gorgeous even in the fucking morning?", Grimmjow mused and shook his head, "Unfair."

"I woke up like this."

"Yeah. _Flawless_."

Ichigo grinned in amusement and kissed Grimmjow's shoulder while wrapping his arms around a slender waist. "Beyonce song references so early in the morning with jet lag was something I never thought I would do."

Grimmjow flashed one of his charming, disarming grins while stirring the food in the hot pan. "Seems someone woke up in a good mood."

"Not really." Ichigo nuzzled the hard muscles between Grimmjow's shoulder blades and sighed. "Yoruichi woke me up to whine about work but then I saw something outside my door, which is basically what made my day."

The blue-haired man let out a knowing, amused hum. "I am aware of your special liking towards flowers," was all he said. Instead of answering, Ichigo rose to his toes and nibbled at Grimmjow's nape, which made the man chuckle. "Are you establishing your dominance or something?"

"Hmm, do I have to?"

Grimmjow turned in his arms, pan still in hand and an eyebrow quirked tauntingly. "Do you feel that you have to?"

Ichigo gaped for a couple of seconds, thrown completely off by the response he received, however, as soon as he recovered, there was heat gathering at the pit of his stomach and an impish grin on its way to his face. "Sassy, aren't we?"

Sharp teeth clawed on a bottom lip as Grimmjow lowered his gaze and Ichigo had to mentally punch himself otherwise he would have pounced the blue-haired man right then and there. Instead, he chuckled. "Sassy is good, rest yourself," he drawled and booped Grimmjow's nose with the rose he still had in his hand, "Now let's eat, I'm famished."

Their breakfast was one of the best Ichigo had had lately. Well, to be quite honest, ever since he started working at the hospital, he never actually had time to have a proper breakfast, so Grimmjow's scrambled eggs and fresh orange juice was something like a mini heaven for him. Also, a sexy man who could cook made the whole experience one hundred times better but other than that, the domesticity of the situation was enough to make Ichigo's chest swell pleasantly. He always wanted something like this, something as simple and easy as what he had with Grimmjow. Yes, of course he played hard-to-get but that was only because he wanted to test whether the blue-haired man was worthy of his limited free time. He was; worthy and then some.

"I'm telling you," Grimmjow sighed, "I always have this dream the first night after I've arrived to France. Sometimes even the second night."

Ichigo snorted a laugh. "So you're basically dream about giant French fries chasing you, then you turn to a superhero who eats all of them and saves the day."

"Pretty much," the other shrugged, "What do you think it means?"

"Ah, I'm a general surgeon not a psychiatrist," Ichigo shook his head, "I know a pretty good one though. Old acquaintance from med school."

Grimmjow waved him off, finishing his orange juice. "Nah, I'm done with shrinks," he said with a cheeky smile, "I'm crazy about you only."

"Hmm, charming aren't we?", Ichigo crooned, touching Grimmjow's nose with the rose once again before adding, "Since we are here in France, you have to teach me some French."

The smile on Grimmjow's face was slow but sly all the way. Blue eyes fell to half-mast and he leaned closer over the table, his finger tracing the tendons on Ichigo's hand. "I could teach you French kissing," he drawled.

The edges of Ichigo's lips twitched upwards. He pressed a finger on the other man's lips. "That is the only French thing I am pretty good at."

A blue, challenging eyebrow quirked. "Really?"

Ichigo didn't fall for the taunt. Not too much at least. "What? You forgot already?"

"Mm," Grimmjow hummed lustfully, inching closer until their noses touched, "Feel free to refresh my memories."

Grimmjow's lips were right there, pink and waiting, and it was so hard for Ichigo not to kiss him it almost hurt. He tapped two fingers on Grimmjow's chin, indicating that he wanted some distance and at Grimmjow's hurt pout he chuckled. "Be patient. We have a busy schedule today..."

"Naw."

"...But when we come back," Ichigo added with a knowing smile, "We can do whatever you want."

Blue eyes gleamed in triumph. "Perfect."

This day was going to be a great day.

**XXXX**

**How do you feel about the Shiro x Shuuhei? I'm liking it too much tbh.**

* * *

**_I'm leaving the note again, in case someone hasn't read it:_ I'm going to stop updating for a while. It wouldn't be fair for you if I disappeared all of a sudden since you supported me all this time. All I hope is that you don't completely cut ties with me or hate me; I will be back at some point maybe. I just don't know when.**

**If you want to talk to me or keep in touch, I'll be on tumblr; blueregina06 is my URL.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
